The Mystery Of Wimshire
by Randomwords247
Summary: The Winx are sent to the planet Wimshire to investigate and help capture and fight a mysterious figure known as the Hooded Sparrow, who has been plaguing the planet for nearly seven years. What will happen? Who is the Hooded Sparrow really? What is the Hooded Sparrow hiding? Find out inside! (Sorry for the rubbish summery)
1. The Mystery Begins

**EDIT: IMPORTANT EDIT NOTICE!**

 **I noticed that a LOT of people read chapter one and not any other chapter. Seriously about 50 views on Chapter 1 and about 15 on Chapter 2, I checked! I just wanna say, though this story may be really bad and all, it'll HOPEFULLY get better as I progress. In fact, I believe it does. The chapters get longer, THAT'S for certain! I'm not very good at writing, but please; Just give the story a chance. And if you could (And think this story is so bad) just give a review saying why you think it's bad or how I could improve. Constructive Critisism is VERY Welcome!**

 **Thanks!  
-Random**

 **Argh! I promised myself I wouldn't get addicted to this show .-. . Oh well! XD**

 **Yeah yeah I know, I have loads of other stories to complete but writer's block is annoying and I got this idea so yeah**

 **Hellooo everyoneeeee III likeeee stretchinggggg wordsssss *Gets stared at* Uhh. *Clears throat* Annnyywayyy... Uhh. So I've been meaning to get back to writing Fanfics and I accidentally found out about the show 'Winx Club' and soon became addicted. I've watched the first 4 seasons and am on to the fifth so this fanfic'll take place between the** **4th** **and 5th** **though I doubt I'll referance back to them or mention them, and spells from later seasons cause I DUNNO WHICH COMES FROM WHICH. But please don't give me any spoilers. Also I probably won't have Roxy in this cause I DUNNO HOW TO DO ROXY  
**

 **I have a bad habbit of rambling on. Oops. ANYHOW! Before I get even MORE sidetracked, IT'S DISCLAIMER TIMEEEE!  
The Winx Club, and everything inside of the TV Show, belongs to Iginio Straffi** **(Sorry if I spelt his name wrong), while Everything else belongs to Me.**  
 **On with the Story!**

 **OH AND ALSO! If I make anyone OOC, (Or do something that can't happen e.g. Weather...?) it's cause I'm not TOO good with characters I haven't written about before who I didn't make. So yeah Sorry about all that. Oh and when I say 'Griffin' or 'Lucy' in this story, I'm talking about a King called Griffin and a young girl named Lucy, NOT Headmistress Griffin or Lucy the Witch with green hair. Just pointing that out cause I actually named the characters before finding out about those ones  
**

 **Kay now I'll shut up now**

* * *

It was a Snowy Winter Morning, the 7th of December, to be exact. The Winx, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Aisha, Musa and Tecna had all been mysteriously called to Alfea and Headmistress Faragonda's office. None of them were sure what for, but they hoped it was nothing bad

"Now girls", began Faragonda, "I recently recieved a letter from the King of Wimshire-"

"'Wimshire'? Where's that?" Bloom asked, curiously

"Nevermind that for now. King Griffin **(A/N: I created this character before I found out about Winx Club. So it's NOT Griffin from Cloud Tower. Infact, this Griffin is a boy, just in case you didn't see the bit in the actual Author's Note)** has sent me this letter for help. There is a mysterious figure who has been plaguing his Kingdom for Six, nearly Seven years now, stealing food, drink, clothes and even money. The figure is very evasive and has knocked out and injured many guards with they're own two hands, while managing to not even get a scratch while doing so. It is to be considered highly dangerous. The King is worried about his planet's safety, and that the figure may start plaguing other planets" Faragonda explained "So, I'm sending you on a mission there to capture this mysterious figure. You'll leave right away"

"But can't we squeeze in a little shopping beforehand? And let's not forget, I need to pack all my clothes!" Stella objected

"No time for shopping, and you only need to pack the essentials. I'll give you ten minutes, but then you _must_ go" the Headmistress ordered, and the girls nodded

* * *

"I wonder who this 'Mysterious Figure' is, and why they're doing what they are" Bloom wondered out loud, as they arrived at Wimshire Castle. It was quite a beautiful planet, though not nearly as beautiful as Lynphea or Domino.

"Well, whoever they are, they're in trouble! The Winx are on the way!" Musa answered, a little bit arrogantly, as they were let into the Castle. The six were led into the throne room by a guard. There in the throne room were three thrones, one for a King in the middle, one for a Queen on the left, and one for a Prince or Princess on the right. Strangely, only the middle one, the King's Throne, had someone in it. The Winx bowed a little, in respect

"King Griffin", Bloom began, "We've been sent here to help you catch this Mysterious Figure, who has been plaguing your planet" she explained. The King smiled

"Ah, so your the ones Faragonda sent. I'm happy to see you here, the situation was getting worse by the day" Griffin explained, standing up and walking towards him. He was a tall man, with ocean blue eyes, blonde hair, on which was a golden crown, his fringe hanging down towards the right (His left). He had a mustache, a small gotee and sideburns which shot out a little to the sides like mini lightning bolts. He wore a dark green jumper ('Sweater' I guess in America) with a dark green cape flowing behind him, brown trousers and brown boot-shoes. Despite being Royalty, he didn't seem to dress very... 'Posh'

"If I may, Your Majesty, where is the Queen?" Flora asked caustiously, and quietly. Griffin's smile faded, and turned into a sad frown

"Queen Rosalina is... No more... Nor has she been for many years..." the King said sadly

"O-Oh... I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" Flora apologized quickly. The King shook his head

"You didn't know, don't worry. But enough about that, please, let me show you to your rooms" he offered, to which the six accepted

* * *

Flora and Bloom were now in their room unpacking. Much like when they were students at Alfea, they were split into two people per room **(A/N: I THINK Aisha and Stella share anyway)** , Flora with Bloom, Tecna with Musa andAisha with Stella.

The six hoped to get to sleep, as it was late when they arrived and it was now Midnight. However, things were not going their way

"WINX! COME QUICKLY! THE FIGURE IS AT IT AGAIN!" a guard shouted, just as they were about to go to sleep

"But my Beauty Sleep!" Stella complained

"Nevermind that Stella, let's go!" Musa shouted, and the six followed the guard to a bridge. There, stood on it, was a figure cloaked in a blacky-gray cloak with a thick rim of golden colour instead at the bottom of it **(A/N I stink at explaining things, but it's still part the cloak and it's NOT hanging off. Just a colour of it)**. The figure had a little girl, looking around the age of 12 in it's arms. The girl had dark brown messy hair in two small pigtails hanging from the bottom of her hair, and a purple ragged and torn shirt with a small patch in it and pink torn skirt. The girl was also bare-foot

"She's kidnapping that poor girl!" a guard exclaimed. The figure's hooded cloak hid it's face, but it's mouth was visible, so the Winx could see it was getting worried, as it was being surrounded. Suddenly though, the figure grinned, and it jumped onto the wall of the bridge and down onto the ice, and began running off quickly

"Come on Winx! Let's get her!" Bloom ordered, and the Winx transformed into their Believix, and began to chase her, using their Speedix wings. Some of the guards jumped off the bridge and tried to follow also, but due to how hard they landed and the heaviness of their armour, the ice broke under them. Thankfully though, the guards above helped them out, but they all lost the Winx and the Figure

* * *

The hooded figure ran, reaching a dead end in the frozen mini-river. It groaned a little, but began to climb out

"Fire Arrow!" Bloom shouted, firing a sphere of fire at the figure, who JUST managed to dodge it. The figure got out and ran again, this time quicker, but the Winx weren't far behind. The figure ran to an abandoned building and jumped through a broken window

"By my calculations, there's a 74.2% chance this is the Figure's hideout" Tecna calculated

"And the other 26.8% chance?" Stella questiond

"That it's a trap and not actually the figure's hideout" the technology genius answered

"Well, let's find out" Aisha told them. The six then opened the door, and walked in quietly. It was dimly lit with candles, and at the end of the corridor was a figure facing away from them, and towards a painting of a beautiful young woman with short ginger hair a fringe hanging freely over her face and just above her eyes, beautiful leaf green eyes, a red hairband with a big purple ribbon-bow on top and a red v-neck short- sleeved dress with a dark violet bow at the back, the skirt was a purple colour and a yellow rim at the bottom

"Give us the girl!" Aisha shouted, but no answer came. The figure didn't even move. Bloom got an attack ready

"Give us the girl and surrender, and we won't harm you" the redhead ordered

"I can see you waste no time" the figure finally spoke. It's voice sounded like a boy's, but with a sort of girl tinge to it

"Who are you?" Bloom asked

"And what's with the cloak? Dark gray? YUK!" Stella groaned, making the figure chuckle a little. The figure then slowly turned around

"Your new here, aren't you?"

"Yes... How did you know?" Flora asked

"Simple; you've no clue who I am. Well, let me introduce myself" the figure spoke "I am known as the 'Hooded Sparrow'. Don't ask why, the townsfolk came up with it, not me" the Hooded Sparrow said "Though for quickness, you can call me HS. I don't mind which" it added. It's voice had this uneasy calmness to it, and sort of a... Kindness "And you are?" HS asked back

The Winx looked at each other, before Bloom answered "We're the Winx"

The HS looked a little disappointed "Huh, that's it? No first names? Well, each to their own. I suppose I didn't give you mine, so it's just fair"

"But back to the point, you're all here to fight me, aren't you? Well, I'm in the wide open, no way to defend myself. This must be the end!" the HS said dramatically, and sarcastically at the end "Go on then. Fight me". The figure's covered eyes narrowed as it waited. The Winx wasted no time

"Harmonic Attack!" shouted Musa

"Sphere of Fire!" shouted Bloom, as the two fired their attacks at the HS, who just stood there, waiting

* * *

 **CL-CL-CL-CLIFHANGERRRR! What happens next? AM I MAKING THIS SO EASY THAT THE FIGURE GET KNOCKED OUT, OR IS THIS JUST TOO EASY!? FIND OUT: _IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**

 **If this wasn't very well written or I got any characters OOC, I apologize greatly. I tried! But yeah I hope I didn't rush things too much; I TRIEDDD!**

 **Anyhow, remember to Review, to tell me what you think (And if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me)! And I'll see you all next time!**

 **BYEEEEE!**


	2. A Race?

**HI EVERYONE! I'M BACK! =D  
**

 **Firstly, I'd just like to say that I'll make the Winx use spells which they can use in their Believix and below; So even if it's from, say, Season 6, as long as it's used in Believix or transformations that come before it, I will use it**

 **Secondly, I'm writing these all around the same time but uploading them with gaps because gives me time to write the next one. Cause I'm mean**

 **Thirdly, I did a stupid. I called Aisha Layla in the last chapter a couple times and Aisha at the beginning (I think) and called the HS He at one point and She at another. So I went back and changed that. SORRYYYY**

 **Fourthly, if this story is Coo Coo it's cause I'm Coo Coo and I wrote it :D**

 **Fifthly, wouldn't it be cool if one of the seasons focused on another memer of the Winx instead of mainly Bloom? (I don't count Roxy cause I mean someone from the 6) I mean, Bloom's an awesome character and all, but I think it would be cool to learn more about the other members of the Winx and have a Season focused on them instead of Bloom. For all I know though that could've happened cause I've only watched seasons 1, 2, 3 and 4. Though if it DOES happen, I kinda hope it'll happen to Flora cause SHE'S MA FAVE CHARACTER  
**

 **Sixthly, I have so much things to say. Though this one is just me being a bit trolly cause I don't actually have anything else to tell you :P**

 **Uhh. No reviews... So... Yeah...**

 **Anyhow, not much else to say here SOOO- DISCLAIMER TIMEEE! The Winx Club, and everything inside of that show belongs to Iginio Straffi (Sorry if I spelt his name wrong), while everything else belongs to MEEEEEE**

 **On with the Story!**

* * *

"Harmonic Attack!" shouted Musa

"Sphere of Fire!" shouted Bloom, as the two fired their attacks at the HS, who just stood there, waiting

Suddenly, just as the attacks were about to reach it, the figure rolled out the way, easily dodging the attacks. The HS stood up again

"Is that the best you've got? C'mon! That was easy!" the HS told them "Now hit me with your best- WHOA!" The HS jumped over another attack from Bloom

"Autumn Wind!" Flora shouted, shooting a green burst of energy towards the HS, who swiftly backflipped out of the way

"Okay, something tells me you literally followed me to fight. And here I was thinking you just wanted to talk and play a little" the HS sighed "You got that right!" Musa told it

"Well, instead of a fight, how about a little competition? You don't get hurt, I don't get hurt, we have a little fun and everyone's happy! Don't you agree?"

"What are you playing at HS? We know you're lying and you'll try to attack us with our guards down!" Bloom argued

"We've only just met, but I think it's clear to me how much you trust me"

"Why would we trust you?"

"Because I'm more trusting then you think?" the HS seemed a little annoyed at this distrust, for some reason

"Tell you what; To make it more interesting, if any of you win, I'll do whatever you want, one thing for each of you. It could be water your plants, answer a question, stop doing what I'm doing, etc etc. But if I win before any of you though, I don't do anything for you" the HS barginned

"What's in it for you!?" Musa demanded to know

The HS smiled a genuine smile "Simple, I get to have a competition. I haven't had a proper contest in years!" The Winx were all getting confused at how the HS was acting. They had expected a villian like Baltor, or Darker, or the Trix, cruel and un-fair. The HS, however, seemed to be very enthusiastic about having a competition with them which didn't really have much in it for her. It was confusing how not-very-villain-like the HS seemed at the moment

"The Competition is a race to the top- And I mean TOP. The Roof- of this building" the HS began. The building they were in was about 5 stories high, but all the floors seemed to have broken, with just a few bits hanging at the walls and the stairs (With many holes in and gaps) remaining. "But, to make things fair; NO, and I repeat, NO Teleporting. You can use Wings -provided they're not your teleporting ones because I know about them, I've read about it-" this made Stella frown, as if she was planning to use that as a loophole "Legs, Arms, Hands and Feet. Basically, NO SPELLS! You can use the enviroment to your advantage if you wanna, but NO SPELLS. Seem fair?". The Winx all looked at each other. Hey, if they won, they could get the HS to turn itself in! They looked back at the HS, who had an enthusiastic grin on it's face, and nodded

"Alright then. Miss Red- I know that's probably not your name but I need to call you SOMETHING- You have the honours of counting down, which'll probably give you a bit of an advantage" the HS told the Redhead, who nodded, thinking how arrogant and overconfident it was. However, she didn't hear the HS mutter under it's breath

"An advantage I'll probably need... I've really shot myself in the foot here..." Flora, however, just heard this, and looked a little confused. The HS sounding very doubting of itself, and not confident at all! In fact, the HS sounded a little bit... Timid, almost. She shook her head. It was probably what the HS wanted her to think, and then it would suddenly prove all that wrong, or... something like that

"Three... Two... One... GO!" Bloom counted, and shouted, as the six Winx flew off, using their Speedix Wings. They raced ahead. The HS though, started to accrobaticly and quickly climb the broken stairs and whatever was left of the floors, swinging off a small bit and climbing another

Soon, the Winx were nearly at the top

"We're gonna win! I knew we would!" Stella cheered

"Don't count your chickens before they've hatched- Look!" Bloom countered, pointing to the HS, who was equal with them, nearly overtaking. They were shocked, as not only did the HS not have wings, but they had their SPEEDIX wings!

"I can't believe it..." Bloom doubted, as the HS somehow managed to get to the top before them. It stood on the top of the roof, breathing heavily, laughing a little

"Haha, that was fun!" it laughed "Well, I guess you won... What do you want us to do?" Musa asked, bitterly. The HS stopped laughing, and gave her a confused look, which they could easily tell was confused despite only being able to see the HS's mouth

"What? Don't you remember? That's only if YOU won. I, however, just wanted to have a bit of fun for the first time in ages" it shook it's head "But, I should probably take my leave" the HS visibly cringed at how posh that sounded, and shook it's head "Uhh... Anyway... I'll be going. Goodbye"

"Wait! Come back here! We're not done yet!" Stella complained, as the HS was about to jump off the roof. It turned around

"Don't worry; Knowing the King's absolute hatred of me and want to capture me, I'm sure we'll meet again" it grinned a bit. Though the grin looked a bit fake... It quickly jumped off the roof and escaped. The Winx sighed

"Come on, we better get going" Bloom said

* * *

 _8th of December, the next day _

The Winx were all sat in Stella and Aisha's room, talking about what had happened the other night

"Well whoever or whatever it was, it sure didn't have a good choice of style!" Stella finally said, making the others groan a bit

"But it didn't!" she argued, then suddenly an idea popped into her head "Speaking of Style, that's the perfect way to help us relax a bit! SHOPPING!"

"Maybe later, Stella, first we need to gather information about the HS. Afterall, knowing is half the battle! If we know it's weaknesses we'll stand a better chance at capturing it" the fairy of Technology told the fairy of the Shining Sun

"That's a great idea Tecna! We could ask around, see what people know; There's bound it be at least _someone_ who knows something we could use" Bloom agreed

"But-"

"We can go shopping after if you want, Stella"

"I'm in!" shouted the fairy of the Shining Sun, making the others giggle a little. They all got changed into their clothes (Season 4 outfits) and got ready, all chatting about different things. Flora, however, remained quiet, still thinking about how... Timid the HS sounded when it whispered how it probably shot itself in it's foot. It sounded like it was scared to lose...

"Flora, are you okay? You seem a little too quiet"

The Nature fairy looked at Aisha, before nodding "I'm just thinking about last night... Don't you think the 'HS' acted... 'Funny', compared to any other villains we've faced...?"

"A little bit. But otherwise it seemed a lot like them"

Aisha mustn't of heard the small whisper like she had. Perhaps she was the only one who heard it... Perhaps, even, she had imagined it. She shook her head; That was probably it. She had imagined the whisper

Suddenly and without warning, something fast bumped into Flora, knocking her, and whatever bumped into her, onto the snowy ground. The Winx all turned to Flora, and quickly helped her up

"Are you okay Flora?" Bloom asked

"Lilly!" a voice shouted, causing all the Winx to turn towards where it came from. A boy, who looked around 17 years old with Ginger neck-length hair, the hair beneth his neck flattening and sticking out towards the left and right, and some hair sticking out from behind his ears and leaf green eyes wearing a orangy-yellow jumper with a dark gray 'X' on the front which went all around the shirt, white trousers and dark gray gloves was kneeling down next to a little girl. The girl looked around 12, had bright ocean blue eyes and had light brown, with a small gingery ting, hair, which was a little bit messy, which was in a single ponytail which went to half her back's height, and on the top of her head was a red hairband. She wore a short-sleeved v-neck red dress, with a lilac-pink ribbon and bow in the middle back and small white flowers on the skirt of the dress. She also had on a small red and green scarf

The boy helped the girl up, and then looked over to Flora. Now the boy was stood up, the Winx could clearly see that he was a few inches taller than them, but shorter than the Specialists

"I'm sorry, Miss. My sister was excited and wasn't looking where she was going" the boy apologized

Flora smiled a small reassuring smile "It's alright, it was an accident"

"I'm Theo, and this is my little sister Lilly. And you all are?"

"I'm Flora, and this is Bloom, Aisha, Stella, Musa and Tecna" Flora introduced, pointing to each of the Winx

"Pleasure to meet you all" Theo smiled. The Winx looked at each other; Maybe he knew something about the HS

"Excuse me, Theo, but do you knowing anything about-" Bloom began, before being interrupted by an excited 12 year old

"Theo! C'mon, we've gotta meet James and Rosé **(A/N: Pronnounced 'Rose-A' and 'A' as in 'A Grade' in an exam)** at home!" Lilly hurried, pulling on Theo's arm

"I'm coming Lilly" the ginger haired boy laughed, before looking at Bloom "Uhh, sorry, but I have to go. Otherwise, Lilly'll probably pull my arm off. Though I can answer you're question our house, if you want", he offered

"Alright. Come on Winx" the others nodded, and Theo led them to his house. It was a moderately sized house, with a small- but beautiful- garden

A little boy, looking about 12 years old, suddenly ran out of the house

"Theo! Lilly!" shouted the boy, who shared Lilly's light brown hair (With a Gingery tinge), which stuck out a bit from under his head and was quite messy. He, however, had leaf green eyes, like Theo, instead of blue ones like Lilly, which was possibly the only difference other than hair length and clothes between the two. He wore a green v-neck shirt, which may have been a bit big for him, as the short-sleeves were a big baggy, and had a yellow rim at the bottom of the shirt. He had red trousers and a red and green scarf on

"James!" shouted Lilly, who ran towards the boy- James- and hugged him tight

"Twins..." chuckled Theo "They're so cute"

"Theo? Lilly? James? Who are they?" asked a voice, which sounded like a girl. The Winx turned to see a girl, around the age of 16- Nearly 17, perhaps- with leaf green eyes, blonde hair (Which had a gingery tinge to it) which was a bit messy on the top of her head, and had two locks of hair **(Is that the right word?)** which went from under her ears and onto her face, pointing diagonally upwards, but only about an inch or two actually on her face. She had her hair in two pigtails, which nearly went to half the height of her arms. She wore a lilac-pink T-Shirt, which had a v-neck with a thick golden-yellow rim around it, the bottom of her dress, and in the middle of the shirt was a small golden-yellow ribbon which had a small bow at the back. She wore plain white trousers, and brown shoes. She appeared to be about an inch or so shorter than the Winx, but was most likely still growing **  
**

"Everyone" Theo started

"This is my cousin, Rosé"

* * *

 **Yep. Cousin, NOT Sister. But yeah I just wanna quickly say, when I say 'Trousers' I do NOT mean Jeans. I mean proper trousers, made out of cotton and stuff like that, which don't stick to your legs. And yes, 'Rose-A' is how you pronnounce Rosé. I think. I'M LEARNING FRENCH I SHOULD KNOW THIS FOR CERTAIN xD  
**

 **Oh and also, I'm gonna take a picture of a drawing of Rosé I drew cause it's really hard to explain what she looks like. I'll put the picture up as the story picture once I get it up. But yeah, new characters! AND TWINS! YAY!**

 **Umm... Yeah... So anyway... I am a LITTLE bit upset that I got no reviews, but hey, I'm not the best at writing stories and I sorta expected it. BUT I GOT A FOLLOWER! THANKS :D!**

 **Anyway, remember to review, to tell me what you think! (And feel free to tell me any suggestions) And I'll see you all next time!**

 **BYE!**


	3. Gathering Info

**And so marks the end of my pre-written chapters. Though in actual fact, I only pre-wrote about 3 sentances in this chapter xD  
**

 **I DREW THE PICTURE! I uploaded it as the cover but I'm thinking of digitalizing and colouring it cause it's on paper and not even coloured... The picture shows Rosé. OH AND IMPORTANT NOTICE! I changed Rosé's name to Rosé which was what it was ORIGINALLY meant to be but I couldn't do an acute accent. But I found out a loophole using Google Translate :D. OH! And I changed the twins' appearance slightly so they would look like identical twins  
**

 **I found out there's apparently a comic of Winx Club. I think...**

 **Also, I'm confused. In a LOT of Fanfics of Winx Club I've read, Flora calls people 'Sweety' or 'Sweetie' all time time, and in a few she says 'Gooey Gumdrops' (Which made me laugh admitedly :P) and Stella calls Brandon 'Schnookms' and everyone else 'Dahling' or 'Dawling'. Is that in a specific Dub, or the Comic which I recently found out about...? If it's in the Nick dub and I didn't notice... Ignore me, I tend to do that. If not, which dub IS it in? I'm curious...**

 **ANYHOW! I'd just like to quickly say, before getting onto the Story, that I would REALLY appriciate it if you readers just spared some time to just post a small review. I'm not the best at writing, and I'm trying to improve for my English exam in two years, so if you would just take about a minute to write a review telling me what you think, what I could improve on, what might help me to improve, where I've messed up... I would really appriciate that. In fact, I'd appricate it even if your review INSULTED my story! (Just if you do Insult it, please tell me what your insulting and how I can fix it, so I can improve ;)) So if you could, please review, whether it be an insult, critisism or just saying what you think of the story :)**

 **And yes, I'm taking an English exam in two years. Quite a bit of time, but I'm still worried *Gulps***

 **But! A BIG 'THANK YOU' TO MY TWO FOLLOWERS! You guys are the best! But I apologize for taking so long on the chapter, stuff happened and I got a little bit stuck with what to do on this chapter and how not to make it boring- But I think it's boring anyway .-. . So sorry you two if I let you both down, I'll try to do better next chapter (Which'll hopefully have more action and fun stuff). But if you two could leave a review, that'd make me happy :)**

 **I don't think there's anything else to say... DISCLAIMER TIME! The Winx Club, and everything inside of that awesome show, belongs to Iginio Straffi. While everything else belongs to Me!**

 **On with the Story!**

 **Also, huge apologies if this long-awaited chapter is absolute rot. I knew point A and point B, but I just had to figure out how to get from A to B, so this happened. Sorry**

* * *

"This is my cousin, Rosé" Theo introduced. Rosé looked at the Winx rather timidly, before saying

"Pleased to meet you..." she mumbled, before looking towards Theo and the twins "Aunt Lilac sent me to tell you to all have a quick wash and warm up, b-because dinner's coming out soon"

Theo nodded "Thanks for letting us know, Rosé". Rosé then turned back to the Winx

"Aunt Lilac would p-probably want me to say this so... Would you like to... *Clears throat* J-Join us... For Dinner?" she asked, a little timidly, as if the Winx intimidated her

"Well... If it's not too much trouble..." Bloom answered, before being cut off

"Don't worry, she's always timid around others, she means no offense" Theo explained, thinking Rosé may have accidentally offended the six

"But still..."

"Oh please, Miss? PLEASEEEE?" begged Lilly, doing puppy dog eyes, causing the winx to all giggle a little

"Alright, alright"

"C'mon, follow me" Theo told them, as he walked towards Rosé with the Winx following, who followed him with her eyes, before turning to the twins

"Come along twins- Aunt Lilac's put me in charge of making sure you have a proper wash before dinner" she said to James and Lilly, who nodded "And that _doesn't_ mean just splashing water on your face" she grinned, making James gasp dramatically

"I would never!" he said in a fake offended tone, before giggling and following Rosé with his sister

"Quite the family you have" Bloom noted to Theo

"Indeedy-doo"

* * *

As they went inside, they went to the dining room (Following Theo) and saw a man walk in. The man shared Theo's gingery hair and leaf green eyes, but also had a small gottee beard. He wore a yellow T-Shirt with a red V-Neck and white trousers with a red rim around the bottom of each leg. His hair went down to the middle of his neck and spiked outwards at the bottom in different directions, while his fringe fell forwards just above his eyes. He grinned playfully when he saw Theo

"Theo! Phew! If you hadn't of come back now, I would never hear the end of it from your Mother!" he said, laughing. Theo laughed too

"I must have such good timing. But I doubt Mum would worry _that_ much!" he laughed. Musa cleared her throat, trying to get him to remember they were there "Oh yeah. Girls, this is my Dad, Trystan Jaqualina. Dad, these are the Winx, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha" Theo introduced

"Pleased to meet you! Please, do join us for dinner; I assure you, with my wife's cooking, you _won't_ regret it!" Trystan offered

"We intend to" answered Bloom

"Good to know! It'll be out in around ten minutes, so feel free to look around and make yourself at home. Meanwhile, I have to have a chat to your brother and sister"

The ginger-haired man soon walked by them, and upstairs

About eight minutes passed before dinner started, and the Winx got to meet Rosé's Aunt (Theo's Mum), Lilac Jaqualina, who had beautiful bright ocean blue eyes and light brown hair (But darker then her twin children's) which almost reached the bottom of her shirt, and a fring which had two big and two little locks of hair which pointed upwards, and a blue hairband with a pink flower on top. She wore a blue V-Neck T-Shirt with golden-yellow rim at the bottom of the sleeves and shirt itself. She also wore a light blue skirt, yellow socks and blue flat shoes

"This is delicious!" shouted Stella, who was stuffing her face quickly with the food. Lilac smiled "That's good to know, though be careful on how fast you eat"  
Rosé slowly ate hers, looking carefully at each of the Winx members, with an unreadable expression, before turning to her cousin (Theo, who sat next to her) and having a quiet conversation. The twins had already engaged in a very loud one with most of the Winx; Bloom, Stella, Aisha and Tecna, while Flora and Musa spoke with Trystan and Lilac. All seemed to be going smoothly

Soon enough, desert came, and Stella was even stuffing her face with the Chocolate Cake even _quicker_ than before "You've got to tell us your recipe!" she begged, but Lilac denied it "It's Family only, I'm afraid. My Grandmother taught it to my Mother, who taught it to Me, and I've already taught it to Rosé and shall soon teach it to Lilly. However, I will pass on a little secret; Rosé, do you want to tell them?"

Rosé looked up a little from her cake and to her Aunt, before smiling a little and saying "Whenever you bake a cake, you _always_ half the sugar. You don't add any sweeteners, either" *****. This, seemed to amaze all the Winx

However, just as things seemed to be going swimmingly, Stella spoke up

"So, do you guys know anything about the 'Hooded Sparrow'? We need to know how to beat it!"

Nothing

No reply

Everyone seemed to have frozen, staring at her

"What? Is it something I said?" she looked confused

Finally, after what felt like forever, Theo spoke up

"You know, it might not be such a good idea mentioning that name to just about anyone..." he said, slowly

"Why not?" Aisha asked

"Well... Let's just say talk about the Hooded Sparrow tends to... Frighten, people. Depending on who it is your talking to, they could calmly tell you to leave or run around in circles screaming at the very mention" Trystan explained "Though there are some who have made quite a few theories, one of which the King has threatened to lock anyone up who spoke about it"

"Lock them up? Could they really be that bad?" asked Bloom "What is the theory, anyway?"

"Well... I don't know too much about it, but Theo does. He'll tell you, so long as you never mention it to anyone. And if anyone ever finds out you know, it never came from us" Trystan answered, making Theo groan a little

"Well it's true!" the older man argued "I know, I know..." answered Theo

"We promise, Mr. Jaqualina" Flora told him, and the others nodded

Lilac stood up "I'll take the twins to their rooms" before the two started to complain, she had already brought them out the room, with Trystan following, saying 'I'll just interrupt'

All eyes were now on Theo. He breathed in deeply, before starting

"Well... The theory is a very confusing one. It is that the Hooded Sparrow... Is... The King's. Well... Child-"

"WHAT!?" Stella shouted, but was instantly shut up by a death glare from Theo

"Anyway... The Theory is that when the Hooded Sparrow was born, the King was happy, but told no one. Why? Who knows. That's one of the many confusions in this. But, it is said that somehow, the Hooded Sparrow killed it's own Mother, Queen Rosalina, and the King was sent into depression, and hated the child. But due to his wife's request, that if she were to die, he tried to bring up the Hooded Sparrow, until one day, nearly seven years ago it disappeared. Ran away from the Palace. And then became the Hooded Sparrow. No one knows whether or not it's true, but a majority of us believe it isn't. The King himself denied it when he was asked, and was angry at how the man who created the theory dared accuse him of being the Father of- As he put it- 'An Unlovable and Murderous Monster'" he told them

"But, I personally believe it isn't true. There are too many loopholes, unexplained things and it makes no sense- Hey!" an annoyed looking Rosé had elbowed him on his arm

"It IS true. I know it! I can feel it!" she argued softly, glaring a little bit at her cousin, who chuckled "Of course, there ARE some people who for some reason believe it's true; Take my cousin for example"

Flora looked at Theo, curiously "You mentioned that the Hooded Sparrow murdered the Queen... Is that true, or also made up?" He kept silent

"No one knows for sure" Rosé answered truthfully "But... It's more than likely how the Queen died..."

Before the conversation could get more into how the Queen died, Stella changed the topic "So is there anything else you guys know about the HS?"

"It attacks at night, around midnight or after, and never _ever_ takes off it's hood. It's almost as if it's ashamed of who it is" the ginger haired boy answered "Nobody knows if it's a boy or a girl, and some even thing it's a robot"

"Hence the 'it'?" Musa asked

Theo nodded "Hence the 'it'. But it's more than likely human. From what I've seen and been told, it's _extremely_ fast on it's feet, and can dodge almost any attack. From that info, I'd say the best way to try and hit it is by distracting it or hitting it while it's off-guard. Of course, I could be wrong. I'm basing this all off info I've been told"

"You must have talked to a lot of people to get that much info" Tecna told him, surprised

"Yeah well... It's not just info I've found out. I've actually seen the Hooded Sparrow, and heard it in an encounter once, while trying to get home one night" he admitted

"You have?" Musa asked "What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. It's not something I like to remember" he gave an apologetic look

"That's understandable" Flora reassured

"But that's pretty much all I know right about now. Sorry if it wasn't much help-" the ginger-haired boy began

"It was helpful, don't worry" Bloom argued, and she stood up, about to leave

Stella, however, wanted to ask one more question before they left

"Hey Rosé, how come your staying with your Aunt, Uncle and Cousins? Where are your parents?" she asked. Rosé froze, and her face paled, despite it already being quite pale. The Winx all glared at her, realizing she had hit a sore spot. Theo himself gave her the scariest Death Glare the Princess of Solaria had ever seen

"I-I... They... My Mother is... *Clears throat* Away... With her parents... And my F-Father" she looked at Theo, who held her hand, which she squeezed tightly "I... Haven't seen him for y-years. I don't know exactly w-what happened but... H-He's not dead! Just... He d-doesn't..." she began stuttering. Clearly this was _not_ something she liked to talk about

"Rosé, stop. If it hurts to talk about it, don't tell us. Just forgive Stella, she can be... Inconsiderate at times" Bloom told her, seeing how the poor girl was getting. Theo smiled a thankful smile at this

"But anyway, thank you for the Dinner, Desert and help, but we'll have to get going" Bloom told him, and he nodded

"Of course; But just a word of advice, don't go saying about the Hooded Sparrow willy nilly. You could cause a lot of upset and chaos by just mentioning the name, and then who knows what'll happen" he advised

"We won't, don't worry" Flora reassured, standing up "But if you need a guide or have any questions about Wimshire, just come ask me or Rosé! Preferably not Rosé for a guide though, she's not the best in large crowds"

"We will! But next time Rosé, don't forget to brush your hair. Some of it's pointing upwards towards your eyes on your face, and it's kinda messy. Oh! And try letting it down instead of pigtails!" Stella told the blonde haired girl, who just raised her eyebrow, unamused

"But my hair naturally does that and I like my pigtails... And hairbrushes hurt" she whined, making the others laugh a bit

* * *

Later, after shopping for 'New Outfits' as- As Stella said- "New Mission, New Look", the Winx arrived back at their rooms in the castle and changed into their new clothes ***** *****. After changing, they all regrouped in Bloom and Flora's room, talking about the new info they had gathered

"Perhaps that theory will come in handy later on" Tecna wondered, before whispering the next part "If it's true, and the HS _did_ murder it's Mother, the Queen, perhaps it was by accident and it feels guilty about it, or ashamed, and it's weak spot is it's Mother"

"Maybe... That's a good point Tecna!" Aisha told the pink-haired girl

"Or maybe it's Mother died of natural causes and it misses her and was blame for her death. That could also lead to a weak point" Musa mused

"I say that tonight we try and find the HS and follow it- It could lead us to it's base or say something that could be important to us!" Bloom thought up

"I agree, if we can find it's base, we may be able to find that girl it kidnapped" Aisha agreed, and the others did also

"Then it's settled- Tonight, we search for the HS and follow it. No attacking until it sees us or we have no other choice" Stella said

* * *

 **And tonight, I try and sleep. Or not**

 **Umm. So ya. Not really much happening in this chapter, only info gathered, BUT! I SHALL COMMENCE WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER TONIGHT! I have quite a few plans in store. Oh, and as some of you may have noticed there are a '*' and '**' in this story, it's cause I'm referencing to this A/N, and gonna explain**

 ***- That's actually what me and my Mum do, so it's just a little bit of trivia. I've always halved the sugar cause it's better for you with less sugar and my Dad has diabeties so he can't eat as much sugar. But I have baked half-sugar cakes and muffins and cookies for others and they all say they taste delish, so if you want to, try it yourself! Dunno if you'll like it or not, but I sure do!**

 ****- The new clothes being their Season 6 outfits- Cause I find their Season 6 outfits to be awesome.**

 **But before I go, I'd like to just say another BIG "THANK YOU!" to my Two Followers! You guys are awesome, and give me motivation to write cause I know people are reading and enjoying this story :D! If you could find the time though, please do review :)**

 **Anyhow, remember to review -be it insult, criticism, or helpful tips- to tell me what you think, and I'll see you all hopefully on Saturday or before!**

 **BYEEE!**


	4. Search And Follow

**Hello everyone! I'M BACK! And I'm utterly shocked  
**

 **In a matter of about a day... The amount of views on this has gone up by about 100. Probably not much compared to some writers, but compared to how I was doing (About 60 views in about 2 weeks) that is a HUGE increase. I seriously just nonchalantly went to check how it was doing after school, thinking I would probably see about 2 more views and then BAM! IT'S HAS 100 MORE! Seriously, a big "THANK YOU!" to all you readers! And get this; I checked again this morning, and I GOT A REVIEW! I cannot believe it :D!  
**

 **To Daisy54154: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm really happy to know you like it so far, and hope this chapter is to your liking also :D! What happens next (In this chapter) you _might_ find a little confusing (Well, that's the plan anyways. If not, I stink at confusing people)  
**

 ***Ehem* Anyway. You all probably came here to read the story and not listen on to my amazement so... Yeah**

 **But still, a big "THANK YOU!" to my Readers, Reviewer and Followers. You guys are the best! :D**

 **Oh but just a small note I changed the start date a little by a day, so now they arrive at Wimshire on the 7th instead of the 8th. Just saying in case you guys get confused (Yeah, I keep changing things, sorry). And I changed Ros** **é and Theo's ages, so now they are (Ros** ** **é)** 16 (Nearly 17) and (Theo) 17  
**

 **I promised I'd write this today or tomorrow so here goes... Though I'll probably end up posting it tomorrow instead cause it's kinda late. This chapter'll _hopefully_ be more interesting than the last. But anyhow, DISCLAIMER TIMEEE!**

 **The Winx Club, and everything inside of that show, belongs to Iginio Straffi (Sorry if I spelt his name wrong). While everything else, unless I tell you otherwise, belongs to Me!**

 **On with the Story!**

* * *

 **Recap; The Winx decide to ask around to gather information on the Hooded Sparrow. They meet the 17 year old Theo, and soon meet his brother, sister, parents, and cousin Ros** **é. They are invited inside his parents' house and eat dinner with the family. During this, they question about the HS and learn about a strange theory about the HS; That it is the King's very own Child  
**

After arriving back at their rooms in the Castle, the Winx waited for nightfall. Tecna and Bloom were discussing tactics and trying to do more research, Stella was chatting with Aisha (Who was only half listening to the one-sided conversation), Musa was listening to music and Flora was reading a book

"The plan is simple Bloom. We transform to Believix and leave the castle, but stay in the shadows and hidden. We all keep an eye out for the HS, and if it begins to take too long, we split up into groups of three- You, Stella and I, and Flora, Musa and Aisha. I built these communicators to put on our wrists, so if one of the two groups sees the HS, we can contact the other and tell of our locations, and hopefully- If all goes according to plan- The HS will unknowingly lead us to it's hideout!" Tecna finally came up with

"Great idea Tecna" Bloom stated, agreeing with the plan, before they started to talk about how they could get a hit on the HS

Unknowing to them, a figure was hiding in the roof, with a small gap so it could see and hear them. A voice came in the ear of the figure

"Any news?" the voice asked. The figure pressed on something in it's ear, causing a microphone to come out

"You wouldn't be able to guess"

* * *

Eventually, after hours of waiting (And being bored-to-death), Midnight soon came

"It's time to go guys" Bloom said, standing up "Remember, transform, but be as quiet as possible and keep out of plain sight. If one of you sees the HS, signal the others and follow it, but try not to make yourself known" Tecna instructed

"But be careful, we've no idea what tricks this thing might have up it's sleeve" the redhead warned, before explaining the rest of the plan that Tecna created "Are you ready guys?"

"Ready!" they all answered "Magic Winx; Believix!" they shouted, transforming into their Believix transformations

"Let's go!" shouted Bloom

* * *

Soon, the Winx were in the streets, keeping their eyes peeled and walking in the shadows

"Any sign of it yet?" asked Aisha whispering, looking at Flora, who shook her head "Not yet"

Just as the Nature Fairy answered, Stella shouted in a whisper, while pointing

"There it is!". Instantly, the others shushed her, but followed her finger and saw what looked to be the HS stood there. It's back was turned to them, and it's head moved from side to side, before it begun running off in the shadows

"C'mon, don't let it get away" whisper-shouted Bloom, before following the HS, with the others not far behind. Musa, however, didn't move. Only Flora noticed this, and she stayed behind while the others followed the HS and walked up to her *****

"Is everything okay Musa?" asked the Nature Fairy. Musa shook her head

"Hey Flora... Do you think the HS is able to clone itself, or there isn't just one?" she asked. Flora looked confused "I'm not sure... What's wrong?" Musa took a deep breath

"Well... I think I just saw the Hooded Sparrow run off. In the _opposite direction_ that the others are headed" she confessed, causing Flora's eyes to widen "And I think we should follow it"

"I think we should- The others'll be fine" agreed Flora, and the two set off in the direction where Musa saw the HS

After a few minutes, the two began to hear music- A flute, to be precise "Hey, isn't everyone here asleep?" asked the brunette

"Yeah..." Musa looked at Flora "Then do you think... The HS, is playing the music?" Musa thought about it for a second

"You know what... I think it is!" the musical fairy looked a little surprised, and Flora did too; Why would the HS be playing _music_? Musa decided to try and find the answer to that "C'mon, let's check it out" and so they set off again, and the music got louder and more clear as they approached

Eventually, they came to where the music was coming from. It was a clearing in a Park, which was surrounded by trees. The two hid behind one of them when they saw the HS, who was facing away from them. In it's hands was a golden flute, which was well-decorated, with decorations of a tree with the wind visibly blowing some leaves in the air, with a lake and flames of fire looking like they were dancing in the air. On the diagonal side of the Flute, which was facing towards Musa and Flora, was a name; No, a signature. It read

'Rosalina Tulip Grace' ******

"Isn't Rosalina the name of the Queen?" questioned Flora, whispering and looking at Musa, who nodded "I think so"

"Then what's the Hooded Sparrow doing with a Flute with the name of the Queen on it?" Musa, however, didn't know "Maybe it was stolen?" she suggested "Either way, the HS can actually play _really_ well!" she whispered, listening to the HS play the song 'The First Noel' *******

Just as the HS finished the song and had put the flute into what looked like a belt-like thing, a boy came out from behind a tree, and approached her. He looked to be about 18 years old, had messy dark brown hair that went to mid-neck length and stuck out a bit and hazel eyes. He wore a torn dark blue shirt with a small patch on his right arm and an even darker blue rim around the bottom of the torn sleeves and he wore slightly torn dark blue gloves. He also had on a brown belt and brown torn trousers and a brown rucksack-bag which hung around his waste and arm. Despite the snow on the ground, he was barefoot. The HS turned to look at him

"You- You know where my sister is, right?" he asked, with a concerned tone in his voice.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the Winx- Bloom, Stella, Tecna and Aisha- Were still following the 'HS', who suddenly stopped at the entrance of the forest and suddenly spun around, surprising the rest of the Winx. It grinned a little, before pulling something off it's back- A hover board ***'**

It waved at the Winx before jumping on and shooting off "Follow the HS!" shouted Bloom "Winx, Speedix!" they all shouted, before zooming off after the 'HS'

"Hmm... Something doesn't add up, Bloom" Tecna told the redhead, who looked confused "What do you mean?"

"Why would the HS try to lose us in the forest? And what's even more confusing, it's not even going full speed on that hover board- It's like as if it _wants_ us to follow it! But to where, and why?" wondered the fairy of Technology

"Your right, that _is_ odd! What if it's trying to lead us into a trap?" questioned Stella, joining in the conversation while they flew

"But even if it is, we'd be able to get out, especially with our Zoomix wings. Besides, it might not be! It could be trying to lose us by making us think there's a trap" argued Aisha

"Aisha has a point- Besides, we can't just let all this hard work go to waste!" Bloom agreed

Suddenly, Stella spoke up, with a worried tone, asking something the others hadn't yet realized and she had only just done so

"Hey guys- Where are Flora and Musa?"

* * *

"You- You know where my sister is, right?" he asked, with a concerned tone in his voice. The HS simply nodded. At this, the boy breathed a sigh of relief

"Oh phew... Where is she? How is she? Is she alright?" he began to ask "Hey hey hey, calm down! She's somewhere safe, she's okay compared to how she was, yes I guess you could say she's alright. She's just sleeping at the moment" the HS answered, in a calm town

"She was really skinny, and when she woke up she was starving, so I fed her and gave her something to drink" it told the boy

Flora and Musa looked a little confused at this, but decided to keep quiet and listen

"It was a little troublesome getting her somewhere safe though; These winged girls were following me and firing stuff at me- Anyway, I'm sorry I forgot to ask. What's your name?" it questioned, with a curious look

"I'm Jason, Jason Pickin ***''** , and my sister's name is Lucy" the boy- Jason, told it

"Pleasure to meet you Jason; I'm known as the 'Hooded Sparrow'- But you can call me 'HS' if it becomes a bit of a mouthful" the HS introduced

"That's an odd name you've got there" answered Jason, curiously "Yeah- Uh, it's not actually my name, if that helps. It's just what the townsfolk call me, and, because I need to remain incognito, it's what I go by" explained the HS

"Ah, that makes sense. But you must let me know, how can I ever repay you for finding and taking care of my sister? I'm afraid I don't have any money but I-" he began, but it cut him off

"You don't _need_ to repay me. It's what I chose to do, and I refuse to let you give me anything, _especially_ considering your lack of money. In fact, come with me, I can give you some money and I have some spare clothes that look a lot like yours- With shoes included- Which'll keep you from freezing" the HS offered

"Really? But you've already done a lot for my sister and I-" he began to refuse

"I insist. I like to help people, so helping you is what I'm gonna do. Now follow me" smiled the HS, and Jason smiled "Thank you, HS", and the HS began to walk, but quickly paused, turning around to face Jason

"Oh uhh... Actually, there _is_ something you can do" it stated "What is it?" asked Jason

"Well... I'm not the most... _'_ _welcome'_ here. In fact... I'm sorta... 'Wanted' by the King alive. So do me- but moreso yourself- a favor and tell _no one_ that you ever met me or received help from me. Otherwise... Who knows what trouble you'll get into! Just never speak of me or this night to anyone, and tell your sister not to either- It's for the best for both of you if you tell no one, and don't speak of it" the HS explained

"I see... Well, that makes two of us I suppose. Back where I'm from I'm a wanted thief because I had to get clothes, food and drink for me and my sister and no one would help us" he sympathized

"Sorry to hear that" came the response from the HS, with real sympathy in it's voice "What about your parents? Couldn't they get any money or food for you two?" Seeing that Jason became silent, the HS instantly understood

"Oh; I-I'm sorry. I understand if you don't wanna talk about it- I'm not fond of speaking of my parents either... My Mother died when I was young and my Father hates my guts so much he wants to be the one to execute me _personally_ when I'm 'captured'" it told him

"Your Father wants to kill you? Why?" Jason looked utterly confused. The HS was hesitant to respond, but did anyway

"The details are... Personal... But it's because of... something I did. That he _fully_ blames me for" it responded

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault..." he told it, but it shook it's head "Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't; But it's not something I like to remember. Anyhow, we best be going. Night may be long, but it's not long enough for my liking. We can talk when we get to your sister" Jason nodded

"But first..." the HS pointed towards where Flora and Musa were hiding, using it's eyes to direct him, as it lifted it's hood a little for him to see it's eyes. He nodded

The HS crossed it's arms

"You know, it's not very nice to eavesdrop- Especially when things that are private are mentioned" it turned towards where Flora and Musa were hidden

"Busted..." whispered Musa, but the two tried to pretend they weren't there

"I'm not as thick as you think, you know. I know for a fact you're there, so come on out" it frowned. The two sighed, realizing they were caught, and came out from their hiding spots

"Now if you two don't mind, we were having a _private_ conversation, and I'd prefer it if you left it that way" it told them

"You're not getting away this time, HS! Whether you were having a private conversation or not!" Musa shouted

The Hooded Sparrow looked at them and shook it's head, and passed something to Jason behind it's back, which Musa and Flora couldn't see

"Just give up HS and you won't get hurt" Flora told it, and it put it's hands half in the air "Hey, before anything happens, this boy has nothing to do with anything, so I think it's just fair that you let him go- Eh?" it asked

Flora and Musa looked at each other, and suddenly, Jason ran off, and only the HS was left standing there. The two looked back, and realized they had missed where Jason had ran off to, but got ready to attack the HS, nevertheless

* * *

Back with the other Winx, they stopped chasing the 'HS' at Stella's question, and a piece of paper floated to the ground

"What's this?" asked Tecna, as she picked it up and read it aloud

 _"Dear Winx,_

 _You actually fell for it. At first, I wasn't sure if you would or not, but apparently I was wrong in thinking you wouldn't_

 _Fell for what, I can hear you asking?_

 _Fell for the fact you have been lead away from the town **on purpose**_ _so that you couldn't follow the real me. What led you away was actually a 'hologram' that couldn't speak, but had a set course_

 _I realize that two of you- The one of you with Honey Brown hair and Blonde hair and the one of you with Blackish Blue-y hair- Actually saw the real me walk in the opposite direction of the 'hologram'. If you want to come find me and them, I am currently most likely in the secret Park Clearing- There is a map with directions in this letter- as your friends probably would've told me I wasn't to leave_

 _I expect you'll get here soon, despite how far out the 'hologram' brought you_

 _The Hooded Sparrow"_

"I can't believe it! It was all a trick!" complained Stella "C'mon, we gotta get to Flora and Musa. Winx- Zoomix!" shouted Bloom, as they all got their Zoomix wings and teleported to the Park, and soon followed the directions

* * *

Suddenly, as Flora and Musa were about to attack the HS, Aisha, Stella, Tecna and Bloom burst out from behind it

"You know, I actually expected you'd be here five minutes later" it told them "I guess I underestimated how long it would take you"

"Give it up HS! You're surrounded and you've no way to escape!" shouted Aisha

"True- Very true. So go ahead, I'm an easy shot. Shoot away. Like you said, there's no way I can escape!" it agreed

"Morphix Wave!" shouted Aisha

"Fire Arrow!" Bloom shouted also

But, instead of hitting the HS they hit none other than their friends- Flora and Musa! It had jumped above the spells and avoided being hit

"But now there _is_ a way I can escape! Thanks for making it!" it thanked, laughing a little for the fact they fell again for it's plan, and it ran off towards where Flora and Musa were now on the ground

"My apologies, by the way" the two heard it whisper as it passed

"Flora, Musa!" Stella shouted, flying close to them, and the others followed

"Are you two alright?" asked Tecna, as Musa sat up, rubbing her head

"Yeah... You sure do pack a punch when your fighting bad guys, Aisha" she told the fairy of Waves

"I second that for Bloom" groaned Flora, as she also sat up and rubbed her head

"Sorry you guys, we should've realized what it was trying to do" apologized Aisha, but Flora shook her head "It's alright. I don't think any of us really knew what it planned, so it's not your fault"

"But it got away- Again!" exclaimed Tecna "How does it keep doing that? And how is it so fast!? It makes no sense! No one is _that_ fast and _that_ good at avoiding spells!"

"Well, I think we can easily say there's more to this HS than meets the eye" Stella concluded, as she helped Musa up and Aisha helped Flora "We need to re-think our strategies" said Bloom

"Come on, we should probably go and get some sleep. I don't think we'll be finding the HS again tonight" she continued as she started to walk away, with the others not far behind. Flora and Musa, however, strayed behind a bit

"Do you think we should tell them what we saw and heard?" whispered Flora to Musa, who shook her head

"Not yet; I doubt they'd even believe how the HS was acting. We should keep this to ourselves for now and try to find out more, but until we figure out fully what's going on, I don't think we should tell" answered the fairy of Music, also whispering

"Alright" said Flora

"Come on you guys, we gotta get back to our rooms! My beauty sleep is waiting!" shouted Stella

"Coming!" they both shouted back, as they ran back to the others

* * *

"Everything is going according to plan, my dear" said a voice, as a figure entered. The figure who spoke was a man, while the other figure was a woman

"Good... Soon, we will be rid of that pest, and shall have power beyond our wildest dreams!" said the woman, laughing

"Yes my dear. And you shall rule as Queen by my side, and I as King. And anything you ever want will be given to you" the man told the woman, giving her a kiss on the cheek

"You're too kind, my dear husband" grinned the woman

"Anything for you, my lovely wife" grinned the man, as they both began to cackle and laugh evilly

* * *

 **Hehe. The plot thickens! Wonder who that man and woman are. They're married, that's for sure, but what's they're plan? Who is the pest they want to get rid of? The King? The Winx? Theo? Ros** **é? I know who. But I'm afraid I don't give spoilers so you'll have to find out in a future chapter  
**

 **Oh quick notice, Ros** **é's locks of hair on her face are actually thicker, go further on her face and point more towards her eyes. Though I don't have a picture, that's what I was going for so yeah. Just take the picture of the story of her and just imagine the hair but with what I said above and that's her. Oh and the bow thing is more like a cartoony Ribbon Bow than before, but not _too_ big  
**

 **Okay I apologize. In truth, this was meant to be finished this morning but my internet quit on me and I lost it all, and I got kinda distracted at points. But hey, it's longer than the last chapter! Not as long as I hoped, but it's getting late and I want a bath so I needed to finish it sooner or later  
**

 **Hehe. I get distracted too easily. But anyhow, there are more '*'s again. Yay. Uhh so let's start with them...**

 ***- Originally while I was planning this in bed (Cause I tend to plan out the story and parts of it in bed because I have a hard time falling asleep and it gives me something to do) it was meant to be Flora who saw the HS and she followed it alone. But I decided to add Musa cause... I dunno. Because I don't wanna make Flora seem like she can see everything to which the others are oblivious. Or something like that anyway. Plus I wanted someone else to notice things about the HS which the others won't**

 ****- Uhh. I had a hard time coming up with this. I had an idea of a middle name but it's another character's middl**

 **e name and I didn't wanna use that. Plus, Tulips are my favorite flowers, so that's what gave me the idea of it as a middle name  
...Tulip _can_ be a name. Right?  
**

 *****- Yeah, I don't actually know what gave me the idea of the HS playing the Christmas Hymn/Carol 'The First Noel' but I wanted a slow and soft-ish song and that's all I could think of. I think it actually fits in, but if you wanna imagine another song, feel free to**

 ***'- The idea of the Hover board came from a dream I had recently about the Winx in this odd town-thing with a castle that was on this weird bridge thing and below was forests which were off-limits. Flora was for some reason the Princess there and the HS was being chased by some guards while riding a Hover board. So that's how I got the idea**

 ***''- Okay, when I first made that surname a while ago I was trying to go for a pun. He's a thief so he 'picks' locks and he 'picks' his way 'in'. So yeah. Don't judge me :P**

 **But anyhow, I think my writing has improved a bit in this chapter, and I think the characters feel less OOC than before. I think anyway. But again, a big "THANK YOU!" to my Readers, Reviewer and Followers! You guys give me motivation to write! Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon; I'll start writing tomorrow**

 **Anyway, remember to review- be it insult, criticism or helpful tips- and tell me what you think, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **BYEEE!**

 **Now to go and have a well-needed bath...**


	5. The Park Incident

**So... I was playing 'Duck Duck Goose' on Sunday with three friends (Who are siblings with each other) and three of my brothers, and it came to my turn (Cause I lost my seat) to go round saying 'Duck duck duck *x amount of ducks* Goose' and I choose my oldest brother. Now, I ran round and get this; He** _ **rugby tackled**_ **me. Baring in mind he's an adult and about double my weight and I'm just a teenager**

 **So now my back feels like a sledgehammer has been whacked into it. Yeah... Thanks bro :/**

 **Anyhow, enough of my stories of being rugby tackled in** _ **Duck Duck Goose**_ **of** _ **all**_ **games to be** _ **rugby tackled**_ **in; I'm back! Yeah. The views doubled this time round (O.O). Hehe. The figures still shock me :P But I got another review! :D!**

 **Dragonlover: Hmm, that's a good idea actually. I think your catching onto the reality of the HS, and I'll try and add that in where I can. Infact, I'll try and get it in this chapter! I just hope that it meets your expectations**

 **So anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! DISCLAIMER TIMEEE! The Winx Club, and everything inside of that Cartoon Show, belongs to Iginio Straffi (Sorry if I spelt his name wrong); While everything else, unless I tell you otherwise, belongs to Me!**

 **On with the Story!**

* * *

 ** _Recap; The Winx come up with a plan to follow the HS and find out where it's hiding, but the HS tricks them by having them follow a 'hologram' instead. Flora and Musa, however, see the real HS and follow it, finding the HS playing a stolen flute with the Queen's Signature on it. Confusingly, the HS talks to Jason, the older brother of the girl Lucy who it 'kidnapped' and tells him that it had been 'helping' her. However, before they could follow it back to where Lucy was, the HS finds them, and the Winx find the real HS and traps it. But, by sneakily getting two of the Winx to hit Flora and Musa by dodging their attacks, it manages to escape, and the Winx head back to the Castle_**

 _9th of December, the next day: 2:30 AM_

Flora rolled onto her back, and stared at the ceiling. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get to sleep. Her mind was buzzing with too many questions, all of which she wanted answers

Why was the HS so nice to that boy, Jason? What was that about 'Helping' his sister and him? Was the HS in reality the good guy? If so, why was the King so against it? How did the HS know that she and Musa were there? Did the HS know all along? If so, was it just pretending to be good? And many more questions like this

She turned back onto her side and looked at the clock. 2:35 AM. She had been lying in her bed for about an hour now, while everyone else was sound asleep. The Fairy of Nature sighed, before sitting up and swinging her legs off the side of the bed. Usually, being around Nature and having a walk would help clear her thoughts, and so that's exactly what she decided to do

After getting dressed, Flora quietly left the room she and Bloom were sharing, and began to walk down the corridor to get to the exit

"What are you doing up, Flora? Are you okay?" asked a voice. Flora spun around, but saw that it was just her best friend, Aisha. She shook her head a little "I'm fine, Aisha. I just couldn't sleep, so I was going to have a walk around the park" answered the Nature Fairy "What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep either, and I heard your footsteps. Mind if I come with you on your walk?" asked Aisha, and Flora nodded "Of course not, you can come if you want"

Soon, the two were outside and had found their way to the park. They walked mostly in silence, however. Flora was wondering whether or not to tell Aisha about what her and Musa saw; After all, Aisha was her best friend, and she could trust her with almost anything. Just as she opened her mouth, however, the two heard a voice

"Dare to say a word or make a noise, and the boy gets it!" said a manly voice

"Please! I'll do whatever you want, just don't harm Joey! He's only 6!" cried a voice, that sounded like a woman

"Shut up!" said another manly voice. "Trouble" said Aisha, and the two fairies transformed, and began flying towards the voices. Soon, they saw two men, and a woman on the path, one man holding a little boy with his arm twisted behind his back, and the other man approaching the woman

"Give us your money, and I promise, the little brat won't suffer. Much!" said the first man again, and the woman had tears starting to form

Aisha got an attack ready and Flora was about to bind the men with vines-

"And just _what_ do you think your doing?" said another- Very familiar- voice, calmly with an annoyed and angry edge to it. Aisha looked at Flora, before whispering "Was that...?" "I don't know..." whispered back Flora

The men turned around, to see the Hooded Sparrow stood there on a branch of a tree, with it's arms crossed. It then jumped down, and began to slowly approach the men

"I'll ask again; What do you think your doing?" it asked, more annoyed than before. The man who was approaching the woman growled "Bro, Keep a hold on that boy and an eye on the girl!", and ran towards the HS, who stood there with it's arms crossed, calmly. Flora was about to run and help, but Aisha stopped her "Wait. If it gets hit badly, then we'll help. Don't forget, the HS is the enemy". Despite wanting to protest, Flora nodded

The first man swung his fist at the HS, who swiftly ducked before kicking the man, who stumbled backwards. The HS got into a fighting position

"Try that again; I dare you" it taunted, in an unamused voice. The man lunged at the HS, trying yet again to strike it with his fist , but the HS sidestepped easily and then uppercutted the man so hard that he hit the tree behind him

Aisha and Flora were surprised, to say the least

The HS then turned around and faced the other man, who had fear written all over his face. He gulped as it started to approach him, and he swiftly let go of the boy, Joey, ran and and hugged his mother

The HS stopped about 2 metres in front of the second man, and then in a flash, it was holding the man by his collar. Flora could just about see a strange golden glow coming from under the HS' hood

"Dare to harm or threaten anyone _ever_ again" it growled, as what looked to be it's eyes glowed an even brighter and darker golden colour, "And I will make sure you and your friend suffer worse than just a kick and an uppercut. And try to robe someone again, and I assure you, you will wish you never even came to this planet. Now get out of here, before I change my mind and decide to hand you over to the guards!" The man didn't need telling twice; He quickly ran away, forgetting the other man. The HS was about to approach the woman, but quickly ducked as the first man tried yet again to thump it, but it grabbed his hand and flipped him back into the tree

It's eyes glowed even brighter and darker "Do I need to repeat myself!?" it growled, getting seriously annoyed by the man, but he took the hint and ran off to where the other man did

The golden glow from the HS' eyes stopped, and it's angry frown turned into a concerned one, as it turned around and look at the woman, kneeling down and hugging her son. It walked up to the two, and kneeled down next to the boy. The woman looked scared

"Please- Don't hurt him, do whatever you want to me but just don't hurt my son" she begged. The HS put a hand on the woman's shoulder "Hey, don't worry; I'm not gonna hurt your son" it smiled a little, before looking at the boy's arm. He had fallen asleep a bit ago. The HS frowned a little

"I'm not sure, but I think it could be broken. ***** I have a friend who knows his stuff, and will be able to help. But I need to take him back with me; Do you trust me enough for that?" the HS asked. The woman looked unsure, and so the HS put it's hand back onto her shoulder

"Please, it's the quickest way. I promise I'll bring him back, as soon as possible, tonight. You can come with me, provided you tell no one that you ever met me, I helped, or where it is I brought you" it continued

"As... As long as I can come too... I suppose so... Forgive me if I'm wrong, but aren't you the Hooded Sparrow? I-I thought you were supposed to be horrible and cruel...?" questioned the woman

The HS smiled a little "Well, looks can be deceiving. People just take one look at me and my mysterious manner and the fact I'm always chased by guards, and assume I'm like that. Like the other night, when I was carrying that girl- Lucy was her name I think- People all instantly assumed I was kidnapping her. In reality, I was trying to get her back so I could help her. She was starving, freezing, and had a cold coming on. I've been keeping her well, and gave her some new clean and warm clothes. Her brother was worried though, so I've brought him to her and he's been by her side ever since. What people say about me isn't exactly true..." it explained

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Why don't you tell anyone this?" asked the woman, as she picked up her son and stood up. The HS stayed kneeling, seemingly frozen in place

The HS stood up and laughed bitterly "As if anyone would believe me! Take it this way, if you've got the King and his entire army saying otherwise, with undeniable proof, then everyone's bound to believe them" It had a sad smile

"But anyway, we best be going. I'm sure my friend would wanna get to bed soon, and I'm sure you want to know how your son's arm is" the woman nodded. The HS pressed on something in it's ear, and then began mumbling

"A boy got hurt during an attempted robbery. Yeah, I can meet you there. Uh-huh. Understood. Thanks. Okay, see you there then. Bye" The HS looked at the woman again "Here, I'll carry him, it'll be quicker that way" she nodded and carefully put her son in it's arms. "Follow me! And just a warning, I like to run" it ran off, but slow enough that the woman could follow, which she did, running

Aisha and Flora were so frozen, they didn't even move to follow it. They were so shocked at what they just saw

"Did-Did what I think just happen, just happen?" Asked Aisha, in disbelief "I-I think- I think it did" Flora answered "So the HS is actually-"

"We can't be too sure. What if it knew we were here and just did all that to make us think like that?" was the response from the Fairy of Waves. Of course. Aisha liked to be certain of things, and wasn't trusting of villains at all after what happened with the Wizards of the Black Circle. Since then, she didn't trust any villain if they claimed to be good or be sorry ******

"I guess your right..." Flora sighed, despite wanting to believe otherwise "Should we tell the others?" she asked

"Well" began Aisha, "If you would've told me that this happened, I don't think I would've believed it. I'm having a hard time believing it myself right about now! I bet they'd tell us we were dreaming"

"That's what I was thinking..." sighed Flora yet again

* * *

 _9th Of December, Morning_

After what they had seen, the two best friends, Aisha and Flora, had gone back to bed, ending up sleeping at about half past three that night. But now, it was morning, and the girls had all woken up and gotten ready to go out. They got on their clothes, and put some warm ones on top

"Right, so what's the plan for today everybody?" asked Bloom "I say we go relax a little in the town, after last night!" Stella suggested

"And then this evening we could try to do some research in the Royal Palace Library" finished Tecna. All the others seemed to agree with this, and so they headed out. Stella was about to drag them all into a shop she'd spotted, until they all heard a voice

"Hey girls! Fancy seeing you here!" the voice said, referring to them

"Oh, hey Theo!" Bloom greeted, before giggling a little at seeing James piggy-back riding Theo, who was holding his phone in one hand

"Hi Miss Bloom!" James enthusiastically greeted, waving manically "Hi Winx!" "Why, hello there James" giggled Flora

"Why the phone?" asked Aisha, curiously. Theo put James down, due to his inability to hold him one handed any longer, and answered

"Oh, just talking to Rosé" he showed them his phone, which indeed showed a hologram of Rosé (Which showed only the top half of her body), who just smiled and waved "Hey" she said. She seemed a lot more happy and relaxed then she did the day before

"Why just on the phone? Wouldn't she want to come out of the house with you? Both times we've seen you, she's been at home!" Stella complained

Rosé seemed a little nervous at this question "Oh, I do come out of the house; I just don't go into the streets much. I get a little nervous around people and large crowds. Plus, Lilly wants to go to the forest with me, so she can practice her drawing"

"How come? They're just people, it's not like they're gonna thump you or anything" Stella persisted. Theo was beginning to get a little annoyed by Stella's constant questioning of his cousin, especially with the questions she's been asking- Rudely, as well "Stella, maybe you shouldn't..." Musa warned

Rosé glared a little bit, before answering "Is there a problem with being nervous and shy around people I've never met? Or is it now outlawed to be shy and not be begging for attention!?" A shout was then heard on the phone, and Rosé turned around

"Coming!" she shouted back, before turning to face them "I'll see you later Theo, James, Uncle Trystan wants his phone back for something" and then the phone was turned off

Theo glared at Stella, and James stuck his tongue out

"Meany! You upset Rosé, even when she did nothing against you!" shouted the young boy. But Stella just shrugged a bit saying "What? All I did was ask a few questions! She just got angry without reason"

"Well maybe you should stop asking so many personal questions. She has a perfectly good reason to be really nervous and shy around people! It's because of something in her childhood, but it's personal, and she doesn't like to think about it. It brings back unwanted memories" Theo shot back at her "Be glad she actually talks to you. Everyone else outside of her family and you six have a hard time getting her to say two words to her" He said, this time more softly

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I thought she just wanted to be anti-social" Stella admitted "But can something really be so bad that it makes you shy and nervous around people?"

"Well, if your extremely young when it happens, then depending on how bad it is, yes" Tecna answered ***'**

"Look just... Be careful what you say around her, or question about, alright?" said the Ginger haired boy. "Alright..." Stella grumbled

"Anyway, we best be moving. James still needs to get a present" he told the six, and James beamed "Oh yeah! I forgot!" he shouted, before jumping back onto Theo's back

"A present?" Bloom said confused "Oh, it's Rosé's birthday in a few days time, and Jamey over here forgot to get her a present" he explained

"Your going shopping? We'll come to!" shouted Stella, before anyone else could object "But Stella, we came here to relax" Aisha argued

"Nothings more relaxing then Shopping!" Stella argued back "And you can help carry our bags Theo!"

Theo looked a bit surprised "Uhh... Well actually... I kind of... Need to... Snap, what have I gotten us into James?" he groaned, and James shrugged

* * *

It was now getting late, and the girls headed back to the Castle, with Theo following (Carrying lots of bags) and James also following (Carrying two bags). He and the girls (Apart from Stella) set the bags down when they got inside, and James set down the two bags he was carrying

Theo groaned a little "I'm gonna be in trouble for keeping you out so late..." he said to James "Mum and Dad are gonna be worried sick!"

"Thanks for helping, Theo. Sorry you had to carry most the bags though" Musa thanked "Yeah uhh... Just remind me never to mention shopping ever again..." he told her

"Come on, we better get going to the Library. Thanks again Theo!" Bloom thanked, as the girls picked up the bags, took them to their rooms and left to find the Palace Library

* * *

 _At the Library_

The Winx began their search, looking through many books to try and see if there was anything that could help them

"Found anything yet?" asked Musa "Not yet, but we'll keep you posted!" Aisha answered

"Nothing here either Musa!" Tecna told her best friend. After a little while longer, they all met together again

"Still nothing" Flora said "This is so boring though! How much longer?" Stella complained

"Until we either find what we're looking for or search the whole Library" answered Bloom. This made Stella complain even more "But this Library is _huge_! It'll take forever to search the whole thing!"

"Look, let's just keep searching" Tecna told her, and they began to walk towards another Bookshelf

But sat there, against that particular bookshelf, was something they never expected to see, calmly reading a book. The figure looked up from it's book, and looked at them all

"Yes?"

* * *

 **Uhh. Yeah. The first huge bit comes from an idea Dragonlover said in their review. THANKS DRAGONLOVER! You helped me get around 1,500 words :D!**

 **Anyhow, on to the *'s!**

 ***- I'm no professional so I've no clue what damage having your arm twisted painfully behind your back for ages by someone who is really strong and twice your size would do, which is why I've made the HS not sure either. It probably wouldn't cause it to be broken though**

 ****- Well that's what I think Aisha would think anyway. Cause if trusting a villain who was lying caused me to lose a loved one, I would surely not trust any others, in case it happened again. So I used that as an excuse**

 ***'- At least I think so anyway. I'm probably wrong but I'm sticking with it in this Correct me if I'm wrong though**

 **Those of you who can guess who the figure is get a point! Though I'm sure I'm bad at hiding things and it's really obvious, guess away! You'll most likely get it right anyhow :P**

 **So anyway, not much else to say here. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, but no promising. But I should really go and do my homework before it gets too late**

 **So remember to review- Whether it be Insult, Criticism or Suggestion- to tell me what you think! And I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **BYEEE!**


	6. Attempted Kidnapping

**Hello again, everyone!**

 **I have a question for you all. So, I hope to get this story done before Christmas, and I'm thinking of possibly making a sequel. Well. I will make a sequel once I get a good idea for a plot. But before that, if I do manage to get it done before Christmas, I was thinking of making like a small Christmas One-Shot, and I just wanted to know if you all wanted that. If you do, I'll be sure to get started ASAP on writing it (And if you wanted to you could give a suggestion, but I have most of it planned out so you can only do that if YOU wanna. If I get any suggestions and use them I'll say what the suggestion is and who suggested it). If you don't... Well... I'll write it anyhow cause I like writing things :P. But I just wanted to let you guys know about that**

 **Oh and I edited the picture of the woman back in Chap 1 and the colour of Rosé's eyes (Their now green because reasons)  
**

 **Also, is it just me who thinks that Miele is awesome and should be featured in more episodes? It's not cause she's Flora's sister (Although that is cool) it's just cause I think she's really cool and awesome. Yeah. Ignore me**

 **Umm. I'm still trying to get used to the fact that every time I write a chapter the next day when I check I have about 100 more views than before I posted said chapter. Is it bad this shocks me? I dunno... But a big "THANK YOU!" to all you readers, reviewers and my two followers! Anyhow...**

 **Again, a big thank-you to Dragonlover for giving me a suggestion for the last chapter- I wanted to write something worth while in the last chapter without getting straight into the next encounter with the HS and you went ahead and gave me something to write! So thanks again :D! And I got 9 reviews, all from you, Dragonlover xD  
**

 **Dragonlover's first review: One of your guesses is right, and you'll find out soon enough which one ;). And your welcome, really I should be thanking you more than the other way around, otherwise I'd still be sat here wondering 'What else am I gonna put in this chapter to make it worth while and longer?' cause otherwise it'd be really short xD. Hmm. It might be a bit hard getting that idea in considering how I've got a set time, but the more I re-read your review the more I wanna do it, so I'll try. I hope you don't mind though, but I might change it a bit so it sorta fits a little more**

 **Dragonlover's 2nd Review: 1st, I'm glad you love the story ^^. Secondly... Well technically her name is Rosé, and if my french is correct, the accute accent (Over the e) makes it sound more 'Rose-A' than 'Rose-E'. But Rosie could probably be a nickname, especially considering what I have planned  
**

 **Dragonlover's 3rd Review: Firstly, yes I'm gonna respond to all your reviews. This is gonna be a huge A/N xD. Umm. I think that would make things a little hard it being when Stella's shopping, cause the HS doesn't usually come out at day, so I hope you don't mind about that. Oh, so I'm not the only one who thinks that *Phew!* Oh really? Haha! What a cool coincidence! :D! No thanks, it's your idea, and you've helped me a lot already, but I would like to hear what it is, if you don't mind that is :). You're welcome :)  
**

 **Dragonlover's 4th Review: You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome very much! ^^**

 **Dragonlover's 5th Review: Don't worry, your not. But I'm not sure I understand what you mean by 'it does', sorry. I feel like I'm the one who's annoying you .-. . But thanks, I had very sweet dreams, and I hope you did too! :D! And you're welcome again :)**

 **Dragonlover's 6th Review: It's a good thing I didn't finish this chapter yesterday, cause for some reason this review and another 3 didn't appear until last night O.o. So I'll add Tecna to the mix of things :D. But again, I hope you don't mind but I may change a couple things with the idea (Sorry). Shh, I was planning that, don't tell anyone ;)**

 **Dragonlover's 7th Review: Oh, to do a Fanfiction story you need to get an account first. With an account, you can follow and fave stories, write stories, PM and a bunch of other stuff I've no clue about xD. Oh, but I think with an account you can only do 1 review per chapter (Though you can just sign out and do a guest review). I can't wait to read your story, once you write it though :)**

 **Dragonlover's 8th Review: Yep, Season 6 outfits. Cause... Why not? And cause I think Season 6 outfits are cool. Haha, awesome! Flora's your fave character too :D! Thanks for the tip, I'll be sure to read, watch and play more mystery things (And they're fun too!)**

 **Dragonlover's 9th Review: And so we reach the end of the reviews xD. 1, thanks! I worked hard on the picture :D (And I may also get one of Theo soon and have the picture of both Theo AND Rosé, though I dunno). 2, when you're signed in on an account, go to either the top right corner or bottom of the page (On a story, that is) and click on the 'Follow/Fave' button and then follow or fave whatever you want (Story/Author). Hope you understand what I'm saying, I'm not the best at describing things  
**

 **Again, a big "THANK YOU!" to all my readers, followers, reviewers and Dragonlover for being a really loyal reader and giving me lots of awesome suggestions! :D**

 **Yeah umm. I don't really have anything else to say here, and I think the A/N is big enough already sooo... DISCLAIMER TIMEEE!**

 **The Winx Club, and everything inside of that Cartoon Show, belongs to Iginio Straffi (I say this every time, but sorry if I spelt his name wrong). While everything else, unless I tell you all otherwise, belongs to Me! But Credit goes to Dragonlover for an awesome idea which appears later on in this chapter! The idea belongs to Him/Her! (Sorry, I don't actually know and I daren't guess in case I guess wrong .-.)  
**

 **On with the Story!**

* * *

 _ **Recap; After the HS got away, the Winx return to the Castle and go to sleep. Flora, unable to sleep, goes on a walk in the park with Aisha. During the walk, the two see a robbery of a woman with her son, but before they could take action, the HS does. Even stranger, the HS' eyes which were shadowed by it's hood glowed a golden colour, which was visible even though they were shadowed. The HS helps the woman and Aisha has doubts as to whether the HS was just putting on a show or not and was trying to trick them. The next day, the Winx bump into Theo and James, and Stella accidentally upsets Rosé who was on the phone. After a shopping trip, the Winx return to the Castle and go to the Royal Library to search for anything which would help in their quest to capture the HS. However, during their search, they see a figure sat against a bookshelf, reading a book. Who could this figure be?  
**_

"Yes?"

Bloom growled "What are _you_ doing here, HS!?". The HS, who was sat there with a book in it's hands, calmly stood up, put a bookmark in it's book, and put the book back into the case, before looking straight at the redhead

"I could ask you the same thing. Last I checked only the Royal Family was allowed in here" it retorted. Musa looked annoyed at this "Well if that's the case, why are YOU in here?" she demanded

The HS thought for a second, before giving a small smile "I'm a... Special case, you could say. I'm _allowed_ in"

"Really? There's a 99.9% Chance the King would NEVER allow you- The HS- into here, and there's a 78.2% chance that he'd rather let everyone in the planet in at the same time than you!" Tecna shot back. They could all tell that the HS rolled it's eyes at that, despite them being covered by both the hood, and the shadow of the hood

"Yeah yeah, well why exactly I'm allowed in isn't important" it said calmly "You bet it isn't! Magic Winx! Believix!" Bloom shouted, and they all transformed once again to Believix

"Well, obviously you guys are really busy and all, so I'm just gonna- WHOA!" the HS suddenly jumped in the air, due to an attack that was fired. Once it landed, it looked behind itself and saw that the bookshelf behind it now had a lot of it's books on the floor. It turned back to the Winx, and glared

"Haven't you any idea how rare some of those books are!?" it growled "It's right you know" Tecna agreed "Some of those books might even be one of a kind"

The HS, breathed in deeply and then out, before smiling again "So you wanna have another go at fighting me? Then come get me!" as soon as it finished saying that, it jumped up a bookcase, ran from the tops of bookcase to bookcase, opened a window at the top, and then jumped through

"After it guys!" Bloom shouted, and they all followed it, going out the same window

The six got outside, and looked around "Where'd it go?" Musa wondered "Over there!" shouted Flora, pointing to the HS, who was running off

"C'mon guys! Winx, Speedix!" Bloom told them, and they got they're speedix wings and flew off, trying to catch up with the HS, who was, for some reason, extremely fast

The HS quickly glanced behind itself, and when it saw how fast the Winx were, it tried to run faster "Snap! I knew this was a bad idea" it ran towards, and into the forest, to try to loose them in all the greenery. But unfortunately for it, the trees would tell Flora where it was, and no matter how many times it lost them, they always found it again just as quickly

"I've got it!" shouted Tecna "Flora, Bloom, you two need to both fire an attack at the HS. But Flora, fire your attack so it would hit _to the side_ of the HS"

Flora was confused "But- Why?" "Just do it, you'll see" Tecna told her, and the two nodded

"Fire Arrow!"

"Autumn Wind!"

"Whoa!" The HS exclaimed, before jumping to the side. But it failed to notice Flora's attack, which- Now that it had dodged to the side- was coming straight to it. It noticed a second to late, and was hit and blasted into a tree

"I get it! We hit where the HS would dodge into!" Musa exclaimed "Great idea Tecna!"

The HS stood up, and rubbed it's head a bit, before running off again. As it was running, it ran a hand through it's hair

"They got a hit on me! They actually got a hit on me! Oh snap, I'm doomed" it groaned itself, before trying to run faster

However, the HS didn't take much notice of the direction it was going, and as it reached a clearing, it quickly skidded to a halt, seeing where it was now. A high-up cliff edge, with a forest below

"Uh-oh..." it muttered, but just as it turned around to run off again, the Winx all landed in front of it, blocking any escape route. It tried to back away some more, but it's foot almost fell off due to some unstable rocks

"Give up HS! We've got you cornered!" Aisha demanded, getting an attack ready. The HS had an extremely worried look on it's face, and it glanced back at the cliff edge, trying to think of something. It then turned back to the Winx

"Alright then. I give up" it said, approaching them. But just as Aisha was about to put some Morphix on it's hands to keep them 'chained' together, it turned around, ran towards the cliff edge, and jumped

"What on Earth!? ***** " Bloom exclaimed, as the HS disappeared into the forest below

"There's an 89.5% chance that it planned that, and that it has some way to stop it from going splat on the ground" Tecna announced

"Let's go then, the trees will tell me where it is" Flora told them, and they all flew towards the ground of the cliff-edge

* * *

Once the Winx reached the ground, Flora asked the trees where the HS was "That way" pointed Flora

Soon, the Winx found a few trees which had had all the snow knocked off them, and a bit imprint in the snow, which looks like a person had made it

"It was here, a few minutes ago" Flora said, putting a hand on one of the trees. Tecna knelt down and picked up something

"It sure was- And look at this!" she showed the others a ripped piece of golden-yellow cloth, which presumably came from the HS' clothes

"Great going Tecna!" Aisha congratulated "I'm going to analyze it with my computer. It should have been on the HS long enough to have it's DNA on it, and so my computer will look through the Magic Database to see who it is!" Tecna explained, taking out her portable computer and scanning the cloth

"What? That can't be right!" the pink haired girl exclaimed "What is it Tecna?" Musa

"It came up as nothing- It's like as if the HS... Doesn't even exist!" the fairy of Technology exclaimed

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere hidden, a figure- A man- approached another figure- a Woman, who was his wife

"I have some news, my dear" the man told the woman

"Excellent. I assume the pest has now got our little present?" the woman questioned

"Yes, my dear. And because of that, the pest will no longer be an issue. All we need to do now, is wait, for the anniversary" the man answered

The woman grinned

"Perfect"

* * *

"What do you mean it came up as nothing? Scan it again! Keep scanning it! Maybe you did something wrong!" Stella shouted. Tecna tried again

"Still nothing!" she complained  
"Maybe..." Flora began "It comes up as nothing because someone doesn't _want_ whoever the HS is to exist- So whoever the HS is- To the magic database at least- doesn't exist""But who would wanna do that?" Aisha wondered

"I don't know. But that does seem like the only logical reason for this, unless the HS somehow managed to remove itself from the Magic database- But I don't think even I can do that!"

"I'd love to figure this out and all" Musa cut in "But the HS is getting away!"

"She's right- Flora, can you ask the trees?" Bloom asked. Flora nodded, and put a hand on one of the tree's trunks and closing her eyes. She opened them again "I've got it! Follow me!"

* * *

"Let go of them you-you-!" a voice shouted, gaining the Winx's attention

"What was that?" asked Bloom "It sounded like... Theo?" Musa wondered

"Let's go see what's happening" said Flora

"Help! THEO! HELP ME!" shouted another voice, causing the Winx to fly towards it quicker

Three men, dressed in black with their mouths and heads covered, were there. One was fighting Theo, who was wielding two long and thick sticks and had a bruise coming on his forehead, and the other was trying to get James, who kept wriggling out of his grip

"Stop wriggling you little brat!" the man holding James shouted. Theo growled "Let go of my brother!" he charged towards the man, getting his sticks ready to attack. But as he was charging towards the man, the third man- Who Theo had forgotten about- hit Theo on the back of his head with a metal rod, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious, due to the force used by the man

"NO! THEO!" James shouted, trying to wriggle out of the first man's grip "Remind me why we're doing this again? This brat is annoying me!" he complained

"Because we'll get their family to pay us to give them back. And if the rumors are true, then their Uncle is rich and- OOF! What was that!?" the second man wondered. The Winx arrived in time to witness this

"'That' was Me!" an angry voice growled. The men and winx looked and saw, stood there, the Hooded Sparrow. Despite it's eyes being shadowed by it's hood, you could clearly see they were glowing a bright golden colour

"Ha, what you gonna do you little brat? Throw a stick at us? HA!" the second man mocked. The HS, however, just glared even more, before running towards them and thumping the man who mocked it, in the face, causing him to stumble backwards

"Got a little spirit, haven't you brat? Well you're gonna pay for that!" shouted the third man, as he ran towards it with the metal rod in hand. But when he swung it, the HS ducked and grabbed the rod, before yanking it out of his hands and whacking him with it in the back, causing him to stumble face-first into a tree. The HS then dropped the rod on the ground, seeing no use for it

"Fire Arrow!" shouted Bloom, firing an attack at the first man, who got hit in the back and accidentally let go of James. Once he was let go, James ran towards the HS and hugged it, crying. The Winx and the first and third men started to fight, until they heard Flora scream. The second man had knocked her out with the rod which he had picked up, and was now running off with her

"Flora! Musa, Aisha, Tecna, you get Flora! We'll take care of the two men!"

"Shh... It's okay, I've got you now" it whispered to him "L-Lilly! They took Lilly!" he cried. This got the HS' attention, and it looked him in the eye, softly lifting up his chin so he could face it

"Which way did they go?" it asked, and he pointed in the direction the man holding Flora went "You stay here with those winged girls, I'll get Lilly!" the HS whispered to him, and he nodded, as the HS got up and ran towards where the man had ran off to. Bloom saw James, and went over to get him to saftey

"Follow me, James, I'll get you to saftey" Bloom told the boy, but he shook his head "Not until I know Lilly's safe!" he protested. Bloom smiled a bit at his protectiveness of his twin sister

"How about I take you over to Theo and you and me try to get him to wake up?" she asked. Slowly, James nodded, and Bloom helped him over to Theo

* * *

Meanwhile, the man carrying Flora had now made it to a few cars, where four other men were waiting. They tied her up and put her in the back of a truck which was also there

"C'mon, let's get outta here! Some fairies were on my tail and-" the man was swiftly cut off, as he was kicked in the head and fell to the ground. The other four men looked up, and saw the HS stood there, eyes glowing a bright golden colour

"You have attempted kidnapping on the wrong planet" growled the HS. One of the men, presumably the leader, thought that perhaps it would be better to strike a deal and not get as much money than fight the HS, so said

"Tell ya what- You help us get these two girls hidden, and you'll get 10% of the probably billions we're gonna get. How's that sound to ya?"

"You don't seem to understand, do you?" the HS told the man, confusing him. In a flash, the man was on the floor, clutching his chin

"I would rather myself get kidnapped and tortured than help kidnap anyone, especially a poor innocent little child!" it growled, it's eyes glowing brighter

"Morphix Wave!"

"Stereo Crash!"

"Techno Shock!" three of the men were hit by both these attacks, but the HS payed no mind to this, and just concentrated on the other two men. It rolled out of the way of one of the second man's attacks, and swipped his legs with it's, causing him to fall to the ground. It then got up and glared at the leader, who was now stood up

"Tell me where you hid the child and the girl, and I won't hurt you anymore" it growled. The man laughed "So you got a lucky hit- The only one wanting mercy here will be you!" he took out a metal rod from his belt and swung it at the HS, who ducked, grabbed the man's arm and twisted it behind his back, before kicking him away

"Tell me where you hid the child! NOW!" the HS shouted

* * *

Meanwhile, with Musa, Tecna and Aisha, they were fighting the other two men, who kept trying to hit them with their own metal rods

"I've had enough of this!" Aisha shouted, and her, Tecna and Musa held hands "Believix Convergence!" they shouted, hitting the two men with the convergence and knocking them out

"Now let's find Flora" the brunette said "But what about the other men?" Musa argued

"No, it's trying to trick us. We need to get Flora!" Aisha argued back

"But those men could get away and try again!" stated Tecna

"Then you get those men, me and Tecna will get Flora" offered Aisha, and Musa nodded, flying off to help the HS

* * *

"TELL ME WHERE THE CHILD IS! TELL ME NOW!" the HS shouted, thumping the man in his stomach

"Never you brat!" the man shouted back, before grabbing a metal rod and hitting the HS in the arm with it with so much force the HS landed on it's side, on the ground, looking to be unconscious

"What? Can the little brat not take a little boo boo? Hahaha!" laughed the man. But little did he know, the HS _wasn't_ unconscious, and was clenching it's hands tightly

Suddenly, faster than you could say 'Cheese Crackers' ***'** , the HS was up on it's feet and the Man on the ground, clutching his jaw

"You tell me where the little child is or I'll-" the HS began, eyes glowing even brighter, before being cut off

"Stereo Crash!" shouted a voice- Musa- and the HS turned around swiftly, seeing Musa flying in the air and an unconscious man behind it

It's eyes glowed dimmer, and it crossed it's arms

"Trying to hit me, were you?" it asked in a jokey tone "Yes of course, I just have _terrible_ aim" Musa answered, sarcastically. The HS grinned a little, and turned back around to continue fighting the man, but found that he was also unconscious. Musa knew why- It was because her Stereo Crash had split into two, one hitting the one man, the other hitting the other man. Shrugging a little, the HS turned to Musa

"Thanks" it thanked, before running off towards the cars and truck

"Huh? Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

"I've checked _all_ the cars, and no sign of Flora. Which means... The Truck!?" Aisha gasped in surprise, as she saw the Truck drive off

"Come back here!" Aisha shouted, flying off after it

"We need to slow it down somehow. Aisha! Use your Morphix to glue it to the ground!" Tecna instructed, and the fairy of Waves did just that. As that happened, a figure jumped from a rooftop to the truck

"Huh? What's wrong with this stupid truck!?" the man complained. He poked his head out the window and looked up. Right there, staring straight down at him, was the HS, eyes glowing golden

"Hello" it said, before thumping him in the face so hard he fell out of the truck, and due to previous injuries, fell unconscious

While this was happening, Tecna and Aisha had blasted open the door to the truck, which appeared to be filled with many boxes "You search the left, I'll search the right" Tecna instructed, and Aisha nodded, as the two started to do just that. As they were searching, a muffled voice suddenly was heard through the truck, and the two raced towards it- But were beaten, by none other than the HS, who had quickly ran towards it, pushed a few boxes out of the way and gasped. It quickly untied and took the cloth off the mouth of the girl, who wasn't Flora, but in fact Lilly

Lilly ran and jumped into the HS' arms, hugging it tightly with her right arm and crying into it. Although a little surprised at first, the HS returned the hug softly

"You're safe now... Don't be scared" it whispered to her. Aisha and Tecna were confused

"Lilly? Why are you hugging the HS? I thought everyone was afraid of it" wondered the fairy of Technology. Seeing them, and not recognizing them, Lilly hid behind the HS, who stood up and faced the two fairies

"No offense meant" it began, rather bluntly, crossing it's arms, it's eyes now not glowing anymore "But the only one scaring this poor girl right now, is you two. Even if I'm the HS, I think a bunch of girls, who this little child has probably never met before in her life, with huge wings on their back and who blasted the door open are more scary than a normal person with a hooded cloak covering their face"

"But-" Aisha tried to protest, but the HS had already turned back to Lilly

"Do you know where your cousin- Rosé's her name, I believe- is? She's not hurt or been taken captive either, has she?" the HS softly asked the sobbing girl, who shook her head "I-I think s-she's with... With Mum a-and Dad" she answered, and the HS nodded, before looking over to some boxes and eyeing them curiously. It patted Lilly's head softly and whispered "Stay there", before walking over to the boxes

Aisha and Tecna took this chance to try and approach Lilly, who still didn't recognize them, but she just backed away a little

"Hey you two" Tecna and Aisha looked over to the HS, who had it's back turned to them. Neither had noticed Musa fly in at that moment

"Firstly, I'm kinda surprised none of you have tried to kill me, capture me, or whatever it is you wanna do with me yet. Secondly, isn't this your friend here?" it told them. At this, the three ran over to where the HS was and actually pushed past it so quickly it fell onto the ground

Indeed, tied up there was Flora. The three quickly untied the ropes around her ankles and wrists and took off the cloth around her mouth. Unfortunately, she was still unconscious

Aisha turned around, confused "Hey, how did you- Huh?". The HS, while they were busy freeing their friend of her bonds, had left, and she just managed to see it jump off the truck and run off, after muttering 'See ya'. The fairy of Waves was about to fly after it and chase it, but a groan coming from Flora stopped her

"Flora!" her, Tecna and Musa shouted as Flora opened her eyes, groaned, sat up and rubbed her head "Ow my head... What happened...?" she asked

"We'll explain on the way" Musa told her, and she nodded a little. Tecna then approached Lilly, who was trying to support her left arm while timidly watching the four, a few tears still on her face. When she saw Tecna coming towards her, she backed away a little

"Lilly, I'm not gonna hurt you. You know me- I'm Tecna- you invited me and my friends to dinner at your house, where I met your family. Remember?" she asked, and Lilly looked at her curiously

"Y-You're... You're Miss Tecna...?" she asked, cautiously. When Tecna nodded, she ran up to her and gave her a hug with her right arm, feeling more safe than before, now she there was someone she knew there

Noticing how Lilly wasn't using her left arm and was trying to support it, Tecna looked at Aisha and asked "Aisha, could you make a sling for Lilly out of your Morphix? I think her arm might be broken" The fairy of Waves nodded, walked over to the two, and did just that. Lilly looked up at Aisha, wiped her tears away with her right sleeve, and smiled a little

"T-Thanks..." she thanked, and Aisha just smiled. "We should probably get going" Musa told the three, walking up to them with Flora, who she had helped up

"Here, I'll carry you Lilly. We're gonna take you back to your brothers" Aisha told the child, who nodded a little bit, and let Aisha pick her up

The four- Five counting Lilly- took off, and after turning the unconscious men to the guards, flew towards where Bloom, Stella, James and an unconscious Theo were. Aisha, though, was a bit distracted. Flora had a good guess why. She assumed it was something to do with the HS, and it actually was. Aisha was confused as to why the HS had helped the Jaqualina Children, and even helped find Flora. She wasn't sure whether to believe that it was actually good and wanted to help them, or think that it was trying to trick them and get close enough to hurt- Or maybe even kill- one of them, like what the Wizards of the Black Circle did. She shook her head. If the HS was good, then why would the King be after it and have every guard told to capture it on sight, and everyone be scared of it? The King would have a good reason, surely? However, the Princess of Andros had no answer to the questions now forming in her head

* * *

When they got to the others, they saw that Stella had already knocked out and turned in the other man, and was now knelt down like Bloom and James by Theo, who still hadn't woken up. Theo's Father, Trystan, was also knelt down, trying to shake his son awake, worried for him. It had started to lightly snow in the meantime

"He still hasn't woken up?" asked Aisha, as she put Lilly down. Bloom shook her head, as James turned to them

"Lilly!" he shouted "James!" his sister shouted back, and the two ran up to each other and hugged tightly- Lilly only with her good arm, however

"Lilly! You're arm- What happened?" Trystan questioned, getting up and looking at her arm. Lilly hugged her Father "T-They hurt it when I t-tired to get away. It h-hurts..." she said, her voice a little muffled because she was burying her face into her Father's shirt. Trystan looked at the others

"I phoned a Doctor and Lilac. The Doctor should be here soon, and Lilac told me Rosé is running as fast as possible to get here. She's having a hard time keeping up" he told them, before looking at his daughter "The Doctor'll help your arm sweetie" he told her, giving her a kiss on the forehead and smiling at her

"Thank you, for finding her. We would have been too late if it wasn't for you, and she would've been taken away to who knows where. How can I repay you?" Trystan asked the Winx

"You don't need to repay us with anything- You probably would've done the same for someone else" Flora told him. He was about to respond and say that there must be something, but was cut off by a loud voice

"THEO!" shouted a voice, and everyone turned to it. Rosé, looking out of puff and like she had run a marathon, quickly ran up to Theo's unconscious body and knelt down next to it, shaking him

"Theo! W-What happened to him?" she asked, while trying to get her breath back

"He was knocked out with a metal rod while trying to get James back" Bloom explained, as Lilac came running- Also out of puff

"Theo!" she gasped, seeing her eldest son. Never had she ever seen him so... Still. Trystan came over with Lilly and James and knelt down next to Theo as well. He hugged James while Lilac hugged Lilly, as the Doctor arrived

* * *

 **Yeah, I ended it there. It's cause I'm tired, I hurt, I wanna get a chapter out and I feel this is a good place to end it.** **Plus, this chapter is huge in any case.** **I'll begin writing the next chapter soon though, and hopefully I'll be able to post it in a few days time.**

 **If the bit after Musa going to help the HS is rubbish, it's because I was still writing when my internet went weird and made me loose it all after that point. Which really annoyed me cause I had gotten so far. And then it bugged again and I lost everything after the HS says 'Hello' and thumps the man. That's kinda why it took longer to finish this chapter. GRR! .. I'm gonna have to save this more often... Thanks Internet :/. But after many annoyances and loss of content and words, I finally managed to finish it! YAY! Seriously though, I had to re-write the bit where they find Lilly about 3 or 4 times! .  
**

 **SORRY xD But on the bright side, I think this has been the largest chapter yet! :D  
**

 **Also, hope you don't mind Dragonlover, but although I did use your idea, I changed it a little. I hope you don't mind the changes...  
PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR MAKING CHANGES! But also, you get a point cause you guessed the HS! And it WAS the HS! (I feel as if it was kinda obvious though... Hehe)  
**

 **Anyway, onto the *'s!**

 ***- A phrase I tend to use, and since Bloom has lived on Earth for most her life, I thought she would probably've picked the phrase up and started using it**

 ***'- Umm. So me and one of my brothers were doing Biology and Mum asked where our homework was (Cause we're homeschooled). And so what he did was he said that "I burst into his room holding a spear and a shield, and I threw away the spear and shield and threw a pig at him, causing him to fall into a bucket of mud. I think hoola hooped over to his homework and began to nom on it while shouting 'Cheese Crackers!'" That's where the idea of Cheese Crackers comes from. And no, that wasn't true, it was just an excuse my brother made xD**

 **You know, I kinda wonder how, with all the shouting going on, everyone stays in their homes and sleeps peacefully. Logic xD**

 **Anyway, I really need to get to bed, so I'll just go ahead with this... Remember to review- Be it Insult, Criticism, Tips or Suggestions- to tell me what you think! And I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **BYEEE!**


	7. Fire And History

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONEEEE! AND HAPPY NEW YEARRRR!  
**

 **(Yes, this is a chapter. No, this is not just an A/N. I wouldn't do that to you guys, _UNLESS_ it was urgent ;) )**

 **Hello again everyone! Umm. My apologies for not updating in a while. I got really busy with getting presents for my brothers and school, cause I have a couple exams in Spring. I've recently been having an extra two hours of school at night (I'm homeschooled btw with my brother, and he has wayyy more exams than me but I'm schooled with him) which has been tiring me out and giving me less time to write. And now I have two hours of Saturday school as well as pets to clean out .-. (Not that I hate my pets. I LOVE THEM! :D!) And I had a tiny Christmas Holiday (Not sure if I've mentioned this before) Which was literally just Christmas Eve and Christmas. And the weekend. That was it. Yeah. Sorry about that .-.**

 **I realized while re-reading the chapter when Theo was introduced it seemed to me as if Flora was the only person Theo wanted to talk to for some reason. So I'm gonna quickly say, Theo doesn't favor Flora. And Theo will not fall in love with any of the Winx nor visa versa. Just thought I'd get that out there. OH AND MY APOLOGIES BUT I MADE A TINY EDIT AGAIN and now the HS has been around for nearly 7 years instead of nearly 8. Because it's more convenient for me to make it seven  
**

 **Oh but I'm just gonna say, ORIGINALLY this chapter probably wasn't gonna have any 'HS' action. I was originally gonna do a short-ish chapter where they just relax and stuff. But seen as I haven't updated in a while, I'm gonna try and do a looooong chapter which has info and _does_ have 'HS Action' as I like to call it xD  
**

 **In other news, the song soundtrack thing of Season 5 _AND_ 6 has been released on the YouTube channel. I'm now a happy girl**

 **But anyway, since I don't really have anything else to say, onto the reviews! I got four this last chapter :D;**

 **PaladinJS' Review: Really? Well, it was a great guess! After re-reading my story, I've actually realized just how accidentally suspicious he seems O.O. Thank you, I've been trying hard to do good, and I'm glad you're enjoying it! :)  
**

 **Dragonlover2002's Review: Am I right in assuming you're Dragonlover? Cause if so, nice to see you got an account :). Thanks, I've been trying to brainstorm a few ideas, but that actually seems like a more fun one than what I can think of. Though I haven't watched nor read (Is there a book of it?) A Christmas Carol (Is that the name? xD) in a while (I know the basic plot though) so I'll probably watch it to refresh my mind on it a little. Or I'll just wing it  
**

 **Dragonlover's 1st Review: Ah, okay. I'm glad to know you don't mind the changes, cause I didn't wanna seem rude. And you're welcome btw. Also, cool idea! Can't wait to start reading it once you start writing :)**

 **Dragonlover's 2nd Review: I think my jaw almost dropped off because of how big you're review is xD. I might not add the fairy pets, but sure about the Pixies! Again, thanks a lot for the idea. I'll be sure to use it (Though I may make one or two changes just to try and fit it in with a few of my own plans. Sorry again about that) so thanks a lot :D. Though I'm just gonna say, if you do wanna give me another suggestion or idea (Feel free), I won't be able to fit in a big one or one that takes a whole chapter, cause I now have everything else pretty much planned out. No offense meant or anything- Your ideas and suggestions have been a HUGE help! :)  
**

 **And like last chapter, a big " THANK YOU!" to all you readers and followers, as well as everyone who has reviewed and favorited! Another "THANK YOU!" to Dragonlover for giving me really cool suggestions, which have been in previous chapters. So thanks for those suggestions Dragonlover ^^  
**

 **Also, I'm writing this at half past 2 in the Morning on Christmas Day xD (Well technically I only wrote about a quarter of it on Christmas day. Now I'm writing the rest on the 8th)  
**

 **Anyway, I don't really have anything else to say (That and I need to hurry up cause I'm writing this in Dinner Break and I wanna get at least half of the chapter done), sooo- DISCLAIMER TIMEEE! The Winx Club, and everything inside of that Cartoon Show, belongs to Iginio Straffi (Sorry if I spelt his name wrong). While everything else, unless I tell you all otherwise, belongs to Me!**

 **On with the Story!**

* * *

 ** _Recap; The Winx find the HS in the Library, and follow it into the forest, where they finally find out how to attack it despite it's dodges. It jumps off a cliff edge and into a forest below, and the Winx follow, finding a scrap of it's clothes and finding out that according to the Magic Database, it doesn't exist. Confused, the Winx decide to go back to the Palace, but on the way, witness an attemtped Kidnapping of James which was stopped by the HS. However, Theo was injured and knocked unconscious before the HS arrived. Flora is knocked out and taken, and the HS, Tecna, Musa and Aisha follow the man- But for different reasons. After a fight and a search, the HS finds Lilly and Flora, before disappearing. Tecna, Musa and Aisha take the two back to Bloom, Stella and James, who have been joined by Trystan and are knelt over an unconscious Theo. Aisha is having confused thoughts about the HS during this. Ros_ _é and Lilac arrive after running to get there, and wait for the Doctor to arrive, hoping Theo wasn't too badly injured from the fight  
_**

 _Flashback; Many years ago  
_

 _A ginger-haired woman laid on a Hospital bed, a little bundle in her arms. The bundle was a tiny and thin Baby Girl with a small tuff of blonde-gingery hair, who had yet to open her eyes and was half-asleep. A blonde-haired man sat next to the woman, smiling at the baby with overwhelming happiness  
_

 _"She's beautiful..." he whispered, stroking the baby's cheek "What are we going to name her?" he asked, his gaze never leaving his child_

 _The woman looked over to her husband, before back at the Baby, who slowly opened her eyes, revealing them to be a beautiful leaf green. The woman looked deep in thought  
_

 _"Rosemary" she said, after a minute, "Like a Rosemary plant, she flowered in early December" *****. The man nodded, agreeing_

 _"Rosemary. Our dear, little Rosemary"_

 _10th of December, Present Day. The Next Day_

The Winx- Not counting Flora- woke early that day. They got up and ready to go out, as they planned on visiting Theo and Lilly at the Hospital, to see how the two were. When they last saw Theo last night, he was still unconscious, which worried them

Aisha, however, just couldn't help but think about the HS and be completely confused by it. If it was Good, why did the King have every guard on the planet on alert to capture on sight? But if it was bad, why did it _help_ people instead of hurt or hinder them?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, breaking them out of their thoughts and waking Flora up. She sat up in her bed and saw the others already awake

"I'll get it" said Bloom as she walked towards the door. Just as she reached it, the door burst open and all the pixies came flying in and towards their bonded fairies- So fast in fact that Lockette had even managed to cause Bloom to fall to the ground

"Bloom!" squealed Lockette in excitement, hugging Bloom

"Lockette? What are you guys doing here?" she asked, laughing a little "Well you see" Chatta began

"We were wondering where you were after searching THE WHOLE Whole school for you- And that took a while cause the school is BIG! And i mean B-I-G, we're TALKING huge big! Huge H-U-" the pixie swiftly stopped speaking when she saw the annoyed and impatient looks she was getting. she cleared her throat nervously, before continuing

"Annyway, we went and asked your boyfriend who also had no idea where you were, so we then went and asked Faragonda because we came to the conclusion that you were probably on a mission. So Faragonda then told us that you were on this planet called 'Womshire' or 'Wimshrine' or something and gave us a map to this place and a friend of hers called Bob, or Billy or- No no! He was called George!- and asked him to take us there in his ship. On the way, he told us how it was apparently strange how we wanted to come here because apparently the last time someone came here was Seven years ago today! -Weird, huh?- Well anyway, he told us as well that apparently all contact with the planet had been stopped nearly Seventeen years ago, and no one has heard of anything to do with this planet since! Not even it's allies or nearby planets! What a strange place, don't you think? Anyway, he took us here and then went back to Magix and Lockette used her magic arrow to find you guys- But seriously, you're living in a PALACE!? I can't believe it, it's so cool!" Chatta explained, hardly taking any breaths while speaking. The other Pixies looked at her with wide eyes, wondering how she managed that. Well, all the pixies except Piff. She had fallen asleep in Aisha's arms while Chatta was talking

"Well, believe it or not, it's true. The King has let us stay here for the time being, until our mission is done" Aisha confirmed, making Chatta's eyes widen "Whoa! Can you give us a tour? Pleaseeeee?" the pixie of gossip then did puppy dog eyes to her bonded fairy, who shook her head

"Sorry, Chatta, but we're going to the hospital to visit two friends of ours, who got hurt last night" Flora answered

"Speaking of which, we should probably get going, considering how we've no idea where the Hospital is and need to ask around a bit" said Musa, but Tecna spoke up "Well actually, I've gotten it up on my GPS. It's not far from here"

"Well then, let's go" said Bloom, and the twelve all started to leave the room. But after everyone else had left and Flora and Chatta were about to, Chatta stopped

"Hey Flora, look!" the pixie pointed to something poking out of a box underneath Flora's bed. Flora looked at it a bit confused "I don't remember even touching that box..." she wondered, curiously. She looked outside and saw that the Winx hadn't yet noticed her absence, so quickly went over to her bed and knelt down next to the box under her bed. Pulling the box out from underneath, Flora opened it, and a note, which had been poking out of it, fell to the ground. Confused, she picked it up and read it silently in her head

 _"To Whomever finds this,_

 _Unfortunately, I am sure that I am going to die soon. My Husband, however, knows nothing of this, as if he did... I cannot say. I know that if I do, I will risk him finding this note and finding out. And if he finds out... I do not wish to think of what will happen. But no one but you may learn of this note  
_

 _But although I'm going to die, not everything is as it seems. My Husband, I know, will be blinded by sadness, which will turn into rage and hatred towards someone. Someone who I haven't yet met, but I know I can trust and I know the name of. But again, I cannot say who, nor where they live. But, I know that one day the mystery of my death has to be solved, so I am going to leave behind this note, telling you of a book. A book, hidden in the palace somewhere which I have written, where perhaps only one person would know where to look. This, Sir or Miss, is to help you to figure out part of the mystery, and to realize the truth. The answer to where to look is in this poem, a riddle of sorts  
_

 _"Right or wrong, we make hasty decisions_

 _Only us, we thought, control our lives_

 _Some of us though, have with us troubles_

 _Even when we seem to thrive_

 _Many problems though, no matter who_

 _Are with all our lives, and know that we do_

 _Right as the moment we realize that truth  
_

 _You now must find it, and where to look_

 _Gone may all hope be, until it clicks_

 _Right where the clock ceases to tick_

 _After realization, you may sprint_

 _Can you, however, understand the hint?_

 _Ever wondering, you may be, hidden and locked away you'll find me_

 _'But why?' may your mind wonder_

 _Since I know that you will ponder_

 _Ring through your head though will where to look_

 _Only you can find the book_

 _Only where I'm hidden and locked away_

 _May you find what I have to say" ******_

 _You may figure it out, and you may not, what I mean to say to you. But I hope that you will know what to do, where to look, and then will figure out who to talk to. Please. Find out the answer and stop my husband from doing something I know he will regret, blinded by sadness, anger and hatred. Stop him from doing this. From  
_

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Rosalina Tulip Grace "_

When Flora saw the signature at the bottom, her eyes widened and she gasped in surprise. The Queen knew she was going to die...? And what would the King do, blinded by sadness, anger and hatred, that he would regret? Chatta also had read it, and whispered "Maybe there's a hidden message in the poem..." Flora nodded in agreement, whispering "That's what I was thinking..."

But before the two could think anymore on the strange note, they heard Aisha calling them "Flora! Chatta! Aren't you coming?"

"Coming!" Chatta shouted back, about to fly towards the group waiting for them. But Flora stopped her and looked her in the eye

"Chatta" she began, whispering "Promise me not to say anything about this note. The Queen said in it not to tell or show anyone it. Promise me?"

Chatta nodded, making Flora smile a little. Usually, the Pixie of Gossip would talk non-stop about things like this. But even she knew when to keep her mouth shut, and always kept promises about this sort of thing. Flora put the note back into the box and pushed the box back under the bed, before getting up and running out the door and to the group, with Chatta

* * *

After following Tecna's GPS, the twelve arrived at the Hospital. Aisha explained how they were friends with Theo and Lilly to the receptionist, and requested to visit him. Thankfully, the receptionist was a nice and understanding woman, and let them, giving them directions

Now, they were all outside of the door. Slowly, and quietly, Flora opened the door, in case Theo or Lilly were asleep. Inside, though, she clearly saw that they weren't

Lilly was sat in her bed. James was on it too, hugging her protectively while they and their parents, Trystan and Lilac, spoke to each other. Theo was also sat up in his bed, having a quiet conversation with Rosé. Lilac now had her left arm in a proper cast, but didn't look like she had any other major injuries. Theo had a bandage around his head ***'** , which slightly misplaced a bit of hit fringe, but he also didn't seem to have many other major injuries, thankfully

Hearing the door a little, Theo looked up and saw the Winx. He smiled softly "Hey" he said, causing everyone else to look and see. The Winx walked over to Theo, while the Pixies flew over to Lilly. When Lilly saw them, her face lit up and she gasped in amazment

"Pixies!" she shouted, happily, as they flew around her

"I'm Chatta! And this is Cherie, Cara, Amore, Lockette and Piff! And you are?" Chatta introduced, pointing to each pixie as she said their names

"I'm James! You are so coooool! And this is my twin sister Lilly!" shouted a now excited James, and Lilly looked even _more_ excited. As the two started to talk joyfully with the pixies, their parents chuckled and giggled a little at the twins, and shook their heads with smiles on their faces

With Theo, the Winx sat around the bed

"How are you feeling, Theo?" Aisha asked, concerned

"Well, I've got a bad headache, but otherwise I feel okay. Apparently the injury wasn't bad enough that I'd have to stay in here for the next week. I have some painkillers perscribed to me, but otherwise I'm allowed to go if I want to. I just need to have a check up each night to see how my head's getting" Theo explained

"Well, at least you're allowed out" said Flora, optimistically. Theo nodded "Yeah, I still need to find something to get for Rosé, and we need to get the Christmas Tree ***''**. I was planning on doing it today, to be honest"

"Really? Can we come with? I have _loads_ of questions I wanna ask about this planet! Oh, and could you show us around as well?" questioned Stella, excitedly

"Well..." Theo looked at Rosé, who slowly nodded "Alright" "HURRAY!" shouted the Princess of Solaria

* * *

 _Outside_

The Winx, the Pixies Theo and Rosé were now all outside. Lilly and James, as much as they wanted to come, had to go home with Lilac and Trystan, but Theo promised to bring them back a gift. Theo was wearing an orangey-yellow jumper with a dark grey 'X' on the front and back which connected to itself. The Jumper looked just like his T-Shirt, only made of wool and with longer sleeves. He also had on a dark green scazf and dark green gloves. Rosé was now wearing a lilac-pink jumper with her golden-yellow ribbon now tied back into a bow on top of it, pink mittens and a red scarf

"Theo, before we get on to shopping, I have a really important question that I want to ask!" Stella began, and Theo held in a groan. _"Here we go again..."_ he thought

"So we went shopping before, but I'm confused. No matter where I looked, I couldn't find a single pair of High-Heels for sale!" she complained

Theo scratched his head. This was important? "Well... That's more of a question for Rosé to answer" Rosé frowned at her cousin, who just shrugged sheepishly

"Well..." Rosé began, quietly "Well. There's something about Wimshirians that I don't know if you've noticed or not, but it's true. You see, Wimshirians u-usually stop growing at the age of about 17-22. N-No one actually wears them, because no one needs them. For an example... If... If Aunt Lilac wore High Heels, she would be _much_ taller than Uncle Trystan" she explained

"Whoa... How are you all not like...Nine foot or something?" Stella wondered "We grow like normal people! I've read men usually stop growing around 16-18 or something around that anyway, but women at about 13-17. So it's just enough added years so we grow tall but not giants, I suppose" Rosé guessed

"Rosé, before we do anything, I'm curious. Last night, why was Lilly with Theo and James but not you? And where were you?" questioned Aisha

Rosé looked at her, before smiling a little "Oh that. I met up with Theo to drop Lilly of, like we arranged. He and James were gonna go home and I had to drop some groceries and percriptions off at Aunt Lilac's parents' house. I meant to only stay a bit, but ended up being convinced to have a drink of tea and a cookie or two." she began, but was cut off by Theo whining "Aww, you had one of Grandma's cookies? I'm jealous!" he complained, but Rosé smiled and pull a box out of the rucksack she had, saying in her soft, shy and quiet sounding voice "Well actually... I was told to give you these". At this, Theo grinned and gave her a thumbs up, taking the box and eating one of the cookies, passing them around to each of the Winx while Rosé continued,

"I went home, expecting to see Theo and the twins there, but they weren't. I asked Aunt Lilac and Uncle Trystan, and they said that they thought he was with you. When we phoned Theo, he wouldn't pick up. After the second try, we went out searching, and split up. I went with Aunt Lilac, because I don't have a phone, and so if we found Theo and the twins I wouldn't know. After a while of searching, we got a call from Uncle Trystan telling him that he found Theo and James, but Lilly was still missing. He told us where, and we ran as fast as we could, and you know the rest" she finished, taking a breath

"So that's how Mr and Mrs Jaqualina knew how their children were missing..." realized Bloom. The Pixies, however, just looked at each other in confusion, before shrugging. They hadn't a clue what the others were talking about

"Well enough of last night! I have no idea where we're going or where anything is. Could we perhaps have a tour? To save us from Stella tormenting us- I mean taking us shopping?" asked Musa, making the others- With the exception of Stella, who huffed in annoyance, and Rosé who didn't really know what she was talking about- laugh at her comment at the end

"Sure, I'd be happy to talk you all on a tour. There are a lot of sights- Outside the city especially- which are brilliant to view!" Theo nodded, and the Winx and Pixies looked excited, and Rosé even more-so

* * *

During the tour, the Winx questioned about the places they visited, and some other bits of history is Wimshire. Surprisingly, it Theo answered barely any! Every time they asked a question about the history, Rosé's eyes seemed to brighten up. She would explain it in fine detail, and would sometimes add on a theory or two made by some historians, or myths or legends

They came to a Museum along the way, and decided to go inside. Tecna noticed on one of the walls, deep inside, was a picture, with a boy and a girl stood next to each other. The name on it read;

 _"Princess Violet Rose Grace and Prince Ajax Jenson Grace"_

The girl in the picture was a very pretty girl. She had beautiful ocean blue eyes and dark brown hair, which reached the middle of her back and was in two pony-tails. She had a lilac pink hairband with a scarlet red ribbon with a bow wrapped around it. She wore a dark short-sleeved v-neck violet dress which went below the knees with a violet ribbon with a bow at the back and a thick white rim at the bottom of the dress and the sleeves and around the v-neck

The boy had bright ocean blue eyes like the girl and scruffy blonde hair, which went just above his shoulders. He wore a light-green normal-neck T-Shirt with dark green rims around the bottom of the shirt, sleeves and around the neck and also wore brown trousers with a belt and sheath. His hand was holding onto the handle of a sword, which had a white hilt with blue on the edges and beautiful designs of wind, plants, fire and water on both it, the handle and the blade, which was glowing a golden yellow. There was also another sword in his sheath on the other side, which looked the same

Rosé noticed the fairy of Technology's gaze, and followed it. When she saw the picture, her eyes widened a little, but she walked towards Tecna anyway, stood by her, and glanced up at the picture herself

"That, is Princess Violet and her twin brother, Prince Ajax. They were probably the best, kindest and most well-known rulers of Wimshire, but also very powerful. They were born 537 years ago this year. There was a huge celebration in Spring, as there normally is on their Birthday" she said out-loud, starling Tecna a bit. Hearing this, the others came over to have a look at what she was talking about

"But even though they were loved by most, they still had enemies" the ginger-blonde haired girl began "And one day, two of those enemies came to fight the twins

"Why? What happened? Who were they?" questioned Chatta. Rosé looked over at her, and then back at the painting before being to tell the tale

 _"Their names were Jacob and Guinevere, best friends and future lovers. As little children, they were kind and caring, and everyone seemed to love them. But then something happened. No one knows exactly what, but it turned their hearts dark, and made them grow a want for power. They grew jealous of Princess Violet and Prince Ajax, their best friends. They devised a plan. ' ***'**_

 _"I've got a plan, Jacob" said Guinevere, as she approached her best friend. Jacob grinned_

 _"Do tell"_

 _The plan wasn't as smart as you would imagine. Jacob would get Violet to fall in love with him. After they married, Guinevere would start a fire and kill the twins, and then would marry Jacob, as they were in love with each other  
However, the twins were much smarter than Jacob and Guinevere had first thought. Violet and Ajax both caught on to his flirts, and Violet told Jacob she only loved him as a brother, even if they weren't related. This angered Jacob and Guinevere_

 _"I'm sorry Jacob. But I just don't see you that way. But we can still be friends" Violet offered, with her soft kind smile. Jacob was furious inside, but hid it and gave her a smile "Of course"  
_

 _Jacob left the room and met up with Guinevere, while Ajax went up to his younger-twin sister and put his hand on her shoulder "He'll be back" he told her. Violet nodded sadly_

 _"I know. But I'm afraid he will come back with bad intentions"_

 _One day, when they were 23 and the twins were 20, the two came to the Violet in the middle of the night. They threatened to kill her if she did not marry Jacob and hand over the kingdom. But Ajax overheard this, and jumped in to help his sister  
_

 _"Leave my sister alone!" shouted Ajax, causing Jacob and Guinevere to jump, and turn around to face him_

 _"Ajax... How are you?" asked Guinevere, laughing nervously. Ajax narrowed his eyes and while they were distracted, Violet shoved past Jacob to try to get to her brother. But her arm was grabbed, while Jacob was getting up off the ground_

 _"You're not going_ anywhere _'Princess'!" shouted Guinevere. Ajax unsheathed his sword as Jacob got up, and attempted to try to fight Guinevere. But Jacob got out his sword and blocked his attack_

 _"GUARDS! The Princess is in trouble!" Ajax shouted loudly, to alert the guards. By this time, Violet had managed to get her arm free, and was now fighting Guinevere with her powers_

 _"Oh did we forget to mention? A little this, a little that, a small spell and all the guards are asleep!" laughed Jacob. Ajax growled, and swung at him while he was distracted_

 _A fight broke out. The Prince called the guards, but to no avail, as they had been put to sleep by Guinevere's magic. Ajax and Violet fought strongly, but they could not get the better of Guinevere and Jacob, nor visa versa. But all four of them were tiring_

 _"I-I can't keep this up for much longer, Ajax" panted Violet, as she backed up near her brother after avoiding one of Guinevere's attacks  
_

 _"Neither can I" he agreed "There must be something we can do to get the upper hand..." he wondered, and suddenly, Violet thought of something, and whispered it into her brother's ear_

 _"I'm not sure if it'll work... But..." Violet began, but Ajax looked at her "I'm sure it will. I believe in you"_

 _Eventually, the two twins came up with a plan. Ajax gave his two swords to Violet, and she ran towards Guinevere and Jacob, as fast as possible  
_

 _"You can do this. I know you can"  
_

 _Violet ran towards Guinevere and Jacob, who were about to attack again. She leaped up into the air, both swords glowing in her hands, and swung_

 _She fired her most powerful attack, using the swords to enhance it_

 _"...al Strike!" shouted Violet, swinging the swords and firing out her attack as she was in the air_

 _There was a bright light. After it faded, Ajax saw his sister passed out on the floor, the two swords by her side. But he could not see Guinevere or Jacob anywhere. But despite this, he was sure he could hear Guinevere's voice one last time_

 _"...We may be trapped, injured and drained of power... But we will return one day... And we will have revenge on you and your descendants... That... I promise!"_

 _Ajax, on instinct, grabbed his swords and got ready to attack. But none came. So he looked to his sister, sheathed his swords, and picked her up gently_

 _Some believe that this killed them. But others believe that Guinevere managed to put up a shield before it hit, and it absorbed some of the attack, so she and Jacob did not die, but were only severely injured, drained of power, an possibly trapped somewhere"_

"But only the Royal Family knows whether this is true or not" she finished

"What are those swords?" asked Bloom

"Those swords that Prince Ajax has. It is said that they has been passed down through generations, and are now the current King's. One of them is named 'Regalo' which means 'Gift' in English. The other, is named 'Dovere', which means 'Duty'. They were given to him by his Father on his thirteenth birthday, so that if anything happened, he would be able to protect himself and his sister" Rosé explained

"Why do they glow golden?" questioned Musa

"Because" Rosé began simply "They also have power. The power of the four elements, Wind, Water, Earth and Fire. **'**'**. But apparently, from what I've read, you can only actually use the 'power' to full extent if you have trained long and hard enough. It's said that they take a while to master"

"Your cousin sure does know a lot about this planet and it's history" Flora commented, to Theo, who shrugged

"Her Dad deemed it necessary for her to learn as much as possible about this planet and it's History, it's legends and other things. Rosé actually took a huge liking to the it, and began to actually read about the history and legends, even in her free time" he explained "She knows loads about the planet; In fact, I think she knows almost as much as the King! And he knows almost everything!"

"Wow" was all Flora could say

"But anyway" the ginger-haired boy said, loud enough for everyone to hear "I think there's one more place we need to go to before we have to go and get our tree"

The Winx and Pixies wondered what it could be, and Rosé had a small feeling she knew where

* * *

Theo and Rosé were walking through the forest, with the Winx behind them

"Where are we going again? It's so far!" Stella complained "It's a surprise" Theo answered, chuckling a little. She _was_ the one who asked for a tour, after all

"Besides, we're nearly there" Rosé told them. In actual fact, she was happy about where they were going. Soon, they came to a cliff edge. One the Winx knew as the one the HS had gotten away at. Rosé walked near the edge and pointed to what looked to be a huge Mountain in the distance

"That over there. That, is Montagna Dei Quattro Elementi ****'**. Or, in English, "Mountain of the Four Elements"" explained Rosé. Tecna looked at it in curiosity

"Why is it called the "Mountain of the Four Elements"?" she questioned. Rosé simply looked back to the Mountain "Simple. I has all four elements. It's a Mountain, the biggest on the planet; Earth. It also has Lava pits inside, so I suppose you could class it as a Volcano that never erupts; Fire. It has a Lake that goes all around it, forming a ring of sorts; Water. And it has extremely strong winds, but almost magical ones. Ones which... seem to sound almost like a melody; Wind. That's why it's called "The Mountain of the Four Elements"" she explained

"Wow. That does make sense" the pink haired girl concluded. Rosé looked at her "That's not all. Legend has it that there are Four Dragons who live inside of it. Fuoco, the dragon of Fire, Acqua the dragon of Water, Vento, the dragon of Wind and Terra, the dragon of Earth. No one dares to go in and see if this is true, because if it is they know that they would probably be attacked. It is said that they are protecting the mountain, stopping anything from coming in or out. But now one knows exactly _what_ they're protecting" the scruffy blonde told her

"And so concludes the Jaqualina Tour of this part of Wimshire. We would love to show you the whole planet, but somehow I _don't_ think we would be able to do that in a day" joked Theo

"But anyway, we best be getting our tree, right, Rosé?" he asked, and Rosé nodded "See ya" he said as the two began walking off

"Wait, one question" Tecna suddenly asked, causing Theo and Rosé to stop and look at her "Yeah?" the ginger-haired boy asked

"If I were to jump down this cliff edge, would I survive?" she asked. Theo raised his eyebrow "You do realize that that drop is enough to kill someone, right? So why would you _want_ to jump down it?" he questioned

"I don't. I was just asking what would happen if I were to" she answered "You would most definitely die. Why?" the ginger-haired boy looked at her in confusion. She shrugged

"No reason"

Theo was utterly confused, and so was Rosé "Ooookayyyy... Well we're gonna go and get out tree.. Umm... Don't go jumping off random cliffs. Seriously. Don't" he advised her, as he walked off, now utterly confused, with an equally confused Rosé

Tecna looked at the others

"Well, now we know for sure that the HS couldn't of survived that jump, we know that it must've had a trick up it's sleeve" she concluded

"But what is all I wonder" Musa wondered

"We need to find out then" said Bloom

* * *

 _Hours later. 8 in the Evening_

"Come on Stella! We need to go, it's getting late and the shop's closing in about twenty minutes!" Aisha shouted, getting annoyed at how long the fairy of the Shining Sun was taking

"Okay, okay fine! I'm coming!" the fairy in questioned huffed in annoyance

"Finally, we get to... Go home" yawned Chatta, tiredly, after Stella had paid for her mounds of clothing

"Agreed" agreed Flora, as they were walking out

But once they got outside, Bloom stopped

"Hey... do you guys smell that?" she asked, causing the others to stand still and sniff the air

"I smell something... It smells like smoke!" shouted Chatta

"And smoke means fire!" realized Musa, her eyes widening

"The shop! It's on fire!" shouted Bloom, pointing at the shop, which was indeed on fire. The fire was growing quickly. Some women ran outside among many others and all the staff

"Help! Our children our somewhere trapped inside!" one shouted

"How many children are there?" asked Aisha

"Four girls and four boys" answered another of the mothers. "Please, we can't get them out"

"We're on it. Pixies, stay here. Winx, transform!" ordered Bloom

"Winx, Believix!" shouted all the Winx, before transforming into Believix and flying inside

Inside, the Winx were trying to search through all the smoke

"Guys! I found some of them!" shouted Stella, pointing to five children, two girls and three boys, all who looked around 11 and 12

One girl had long blonde hair and sky blue eyes and was wearing a red dress with red shoes and was hugging a boy. The boy also had blonde hair which was short and messy and sky blue eyes and was wearing a red shirt and blue trousers with green and white shoes.

Next to them was a boy with chocolate brown hair and hazel brown eyes who was wearing a green hoodie and red trousers with blue shoes, and a girl with black hair in a pony-tail which went down to mid-back and grass green eyes, who was wearing wearing a light blue shirt and a blue skirt with sky blue shoes. There was a boy who was hugging her, with short black hair that went just above his shoulders and grass green eyes. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and trousers with light blue shoes

"W-Who are you?" asked the girl with blonde hair, coughing a little

"We're the Winx, and we're here to help you" said Flora as she came near them

"I just did a head count, there's only five. We're three short" announced Musa, before asking "What are your names?"

"I'm Joe, and this is my sister Ally" introduced the blonde haired boy, pointing to the blonde haired girl

"I'm Jenna and this is my little brother Trey" said the black haired girl, pointing to the black haired boy

"I'm Ollie, but my little sister Annabell and her friends are somewhere else" announced the chocolate brown haired boy

"We'll find them, don't worry" Aisha reassured, before looking at the others "I'll get the others"

"I'll come too" said Bloom, and Flora nodded in agreement

"We'll take them back to their mothers" said Stella, picking up Ally and Joe "What are their names?" asked Musa as she picked Jenna and Trey up

"Annabell, Ben and Molly" answered Ollie

"Alright. Thanks for the help, we'll get them as quickly as possible" Bloom answered, as Tecna picked up Ollie, and flew out with Musa and Stella. Bloom, Aisha and Flora then flew further into the burning shop, calling out the names off the three children

"Annabell! Ben! Molly!" called Flora, and as she did so, there was a response

"W-We're h-here..." coughed out a voice, that sounded like a young girl

"This way!" shouted Aisha, following the voice

Huddled up were three children. There was a girl with brown hair and deep blue eyes, who was wearing a sky blue shirt and a dark blue skirt and red shoes. Next to her, was a boy with black hair and chocolate brown eyes, who was wearing a red shirt and brown trousers, with yellow shoes, and a girl with green eyes and curly brown hair, who was wearing a light pink dress with a purple flower in her hair and pink shoes. The three all looked around 10 years old

"I-I'm Annabell" coughed out the girl with curly brown hair

"I'm B-Ben!" the boy tried to cough out

"And so you must be Molly" Bloom worked out, looking at the other girl, who nodded

"We're here to help you. Your friends and family are outside, waiting for you" Flora explained, and the three children nodded, letting the three adults come near and pick them up

The fire began to rage closer, nearing Flora, who Annabell hugged closely, not liking the fire "It's alright. We'll get you out of here" the fairy of nature whispered reassuringly

The three flew off, trying to get out the way they came. But as the were flying, a strangely familiar voice cried out

"WATCH OUT!" it shouted, as part of the room collapsed. Bloom and Aisha quickly sped up, just missing the wood, but Flora wasn't so lucky. She was trapped underneath, but her arms, head and part of her upper back were peaking out

Thankfully for Annabell though, Flora had somehow managed to get her out of the way "Flora!" cried out Aisha

"Y-You go, take Annabell. I'll be fine, don't worry. Just get the three to safety" shouted the fairy of nature, handing Annabell to Aisha

"But-" she tried to argue "MOVE! MOVE!" shouted the familiar voice again, and Aisha and Bloom once again quickly jumped to safety, as another part of the roof collapsed

"NO!" shouted Aisha, and Bloom looked at her friend with a reassuring look "Flora's strong, don't worry. She'll make some vines to protect her from the roof, I'm sure of it. But we need to get the children to safety" said the fiery red-head, and Aisha reluctantly nodded, and flew outside with Bloom

* * *

Meanwhile, with Flora, she was still trapped underneath the wood, now half-unconscious due to all the smoke and the heat. A shadowy figure began to walk towards her, and knelt down when it came to her

The figure then turned its head towards the wood on top of Flora, and got up, before grabbing hold of it at an area where it had no fire. It pushed with all it's strength and managed to get one large piece of wood off the fairy of nature. The figure then repeated this for all the other pieces of wood, quickly. Afterwards, the figure wiped its forehead, mostly from the heat

It looked at Flora, who now had no wood covering up, and sighed "Please don't be too heavy..." it hoped to itself quietly, before picking the fairy of nature up in it's arms, and looked at her "Hospital... I need to get her to the hospital..." it muttered, turning to go back the way it came. However, it had also been blocked off

"Snap!" groaned the figure, now looking for another way out. The only way it could see was a window, but in the way was a fire almost acting as a fence

"Why me..." it stepped back a little. It planned to go and find another way out.

"Flora! Floraaaa!" shouted some voices downstairs. It was the Winx. The figure looked to the window and then towards where the voices were coming from, and sighed. It took one more step back, for a run-up, and began running as fast as its feet could take it and jumped as high as it could

"Flora! Let go of her!" shouted Aisha, seeing the HS with her best friend in it's arms. The figure- The HS- had managed to jump over the fence of fire, but its foot had caught on fire and it had to stand still to try to get rid of the fire. Hearing Aisha, the HS nearly jumped and dropped Flora, but managed to stay still. It turned to the Fairy of Waves, before running and jumping out the window

"The HS Has Flora! After it!" announced Aisha, flying after the HS, using her speedix wings, the others not far behind

The HS winced as it ran, it's foot now aching from being burnt, but kept running anyway. All it was thankful for was that the shop was only two stories, so it didn't have to jump very far on it's aching foot

Picking up the pace, the HS began to loose Bloom, Musa, Tecna and Stella, who weren't too fast nor used to the quick twists and turns it was taking. But Aisha was, and so kept flying strong towards the it

"This isn't going to work... I'm never going to loose her at this rate!" the HS complained. Coming into a clear street with many escape routes, it skidded to a halt and put Flora down on the snow, and Aisha landed next to her, getting an attack ready, annoying the HS further

"Listen here. I don't _care_ if you don't trust me, or if you don't understand why I'm doing any of this. All I care about is you letting me help all these people without constantly firing attacks at my back! Just get her to the hospital if you don't trust me enough to do it!" it shouted, finally saying some words it had been holding back, surprising Aisha

"Just think about something. Didn't you notice how there wasn't anyone there to help people get out or put the fire out, and guards only came when they found I was there? That fire was no accident. It was on purpose. But you didn't chase me to hear this, so the Hospital is second right straight forward then third building on your left. Now goodnight. I have better things to do than be attacked" it said, before running off

Aisha did look surprised, and picked up Flora, taking its words into consideration. She replayed all the encounters she had had with the HS, and the words it had just said over and over in her head, before finally coming to a conclusion

"The HS _is_ good" Aisha whispered to herself

* * *

 **So. Yeah. MERRY CHRISTMAS! Pfft, I wrote the first half of this around 2 in the morning on Christmas and I ended up finishing it now on the 25th of January one entire month later. Wow. BUT HAPPY NEW YEAR AS WELL!  
**

 **Yeah there is a lot of trivia and filler bits in this chapter. My apologies**

 **Now, concerning the flashback. I may not have introduced a character named 'Rosemary' yet, but rest assured this isn't the last you'll see of her. In fact, this is just the beginning ;)  
**

 **If it seems more like a mystery than before, it's because I've been watching shows like Father Brown where there's a murder and it's an investigation and mystery as to who did it, and playing Professor Layton which has I think ten main mysteries in each game, and about 120 or OVER puzzles in it! Yeah. I took your advice Dragonlover :). Oh and speaking of Dragonlover, the fire bit and the idea of the pixies coming are both His/Her idea! The kinda boring filler part in the middle and everything else is mine, but so is the whole Violet and Ajax stuff :P. But I have a question, Dragonlover. I'm a little confused with your inital review-suggestion why Annable, Molly and Ben had dragons. I was kinda confused by that, and so decided not to add it  
**

 **I'm tired xD. But hey, onto the *'s! (Because there are billions of them this time round O.O)  
**

 ***- I had actually hoped that something like that would be what a Rosemary plant did. So I went ahead and did a little research. You guys must be so proud of me- I did research! :D xD**

 ****- Okay. I wanted this to Rhyme. And I wanted it to make sense on what I was trying to hint at. So I worked really hard on this... Yeah. If some bits don't rhyme well, I apologize. Poems and Riddles and just things that Rhyme in general aren't really my forta. But I tried anyway. I didn't have much time to edit it further  
**

 ***'- Not completely covering the top half of his head, but like Sky's bandage after he lost his memory in Season 5. Just on Theo instead of Sky**

 ***''- Yeah, yeah, I know. It was shown in Season 5 that only people on Earth supposedly know about Christmas. Well, I don't care. It's a fanfiction, afterall. So I'm making it that Christmas is celebrated on all planets, cause Christmas. Sorry if you want me to follow canon, but I like Christmas too much to do that :P**

 **'*'- Okay, for this part, it might be a little confusing. So _Italics and Underline_ _means that it's Rosé who is speaking and narrating._ _But Italics ONLY means that it's a visual of what happened (No the Winx and co cannot see it). It's just to let you guys know more detail_ **

**'**'- Umm. What I'm going for is basically, like Thoren's Earthquake Hammer and Nex's Wind halaberd (Ehh... Word). So the swords are like those, but with Wind Water Earth AND Fire**

 ****' - Yes, this is Italian. No, I cannot speak Italian. Yes, I used Google Translate. My apologies for if it's not correct, cause Google Translate isn't always 100% accurate**

 **Oh and if anyone could tell me what channel on the TV Season 7 is on or where I can watch it, that would be greatly appreciated cause I have yet to watch it. Thanks in advance =]**

 **Anyhow, I'm not gonna drag on any longer. So remember to review, be it an insult, criticism, suggestions or just an opinion, and tell me what you think! And I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **BYEEEE!**


	8. Flashback And A Puzzle Solved

**HI GUYSSS! It's me again, and I have COMPLETELY forgotten how I start these things xD  
**

 **Yep. Cause I'm stupid like that  
**

 **Also, some of you may of noticed, I have changed the picture. You see, I drew this picture of Rosé a few weeks ago, after actually _fixing_ her hair and decided seen as it's much better than the last I'd change it. But the reason it's only her top half is because that's what I drew. I was just practicing drawing facing forward of my characters _without_ legs cause I already knew what they looked like and it would mean I could draw more cause space. Yeah. And I also drew her signature today and just put it on the picture. And before anyone asks, NO Rosé is NOT my name, and her signature is NOT mine (Her writing was also different to mine cause I wanted to make her have her own handwriting... Truth be told I have been planning what her signature would look like for about a month now in my head XD)  
**

 **Anyhow, onto the reviews! Six, all from Dragonlover!  
**

 **Dragonlover's 1st Review: Ahh, kay. That makes sense. Can't wait to read it though ^^ Oh yeah sorry about that, I hadn't a clue which gender you were, and didn't wanna offend you by accidentally calling you the wrong one. Thanks for telling me though**

 **Dragonlover's 2nd Review: I REALLY wanna say just "Yes" or "No" to that, buuut it's much more fun to let you keep guessing (Sorry :P)  
**

 **Dragonlover's 3rd Review: Ahhh kay. THANKS! Now I just need to finish this chapter...**

 **Dragonlover's 4th Review: I can't resist it *ADDS*. Thanks for the suggestion/idea/I-don't-really-know-what-to-call-them-xD**

 **Dragonlover's 5th Review: Thanks for said help ^^**

 **Dragonlover's 6th Review: Again, I REALLY wanna say just straight "Yes" or "No" to this, but because spoilers I cannot. ARGH SPOILERS I HATE YOU . (Which is another reason why I don't give them out, because I hate receiving them myself)**

 **And before I continue, I have done a small edit. I MEANT to add this in the first place but forgot with all the stress of wanting to update ASAP. Its that the HS points out that no firemen actually came to put out the fire, and only guards arrived _after_ the HS had been noted to be there. It points out that the fire was probably on purpose. That's what I meant to add. Sorry about all that**

 **Once again though, a big "THANK YOU!" to all you readers, reviewers, followers and favoriters! You guys boost my motivation to write ^^**

 **Now that that's done, and my slightly distracting Season 6 music is on, DISCLAIMER TIMEE!** **The Winx Club, and everything inside of that Cartoon Show, belongs to Iginio Straffi (Sorry if I spelt his name wrong). While everything else, unless I tell you all otherwise, belongs to Me!**

 **On with the Story!**

 **Seriously though, listening to music makes it oh so much harder to write, but I do it anyway xD**

* * *

 _ **Recap; The Pixies arrive at the castle, surprising the Winx, who go to visit Theo in Hospital. However, before setting off, Flora and Chatta come across a note written by the Queen, with an odd Riddle or Poem which is the key to solving the Mystery of How the Queen died and who killed her. At the hospital they find that thankfully Theo's injuries weren't too serious. After a request by Stella, Theo and Ros** **é give the Winx and Pixies a small tour of the city they were in, with Rosé surprisingly- Being a huge History lover- is the one who explains many things and their history. She tells the Winx and Pixies of Princess Violet and Prince Ajax, twin siblings who were born 500 years ago in the Spring, and how they fought their once best friends, Jacob and Guinevere. Eventually the two cousins leave the twelve, and in the evening a fire starts, with some children trapped inside. The Winx rescue the children, but Flora gets trapped herself in the meantime. However, the HS surprisingly saves her before any of the Winx could, burning its foot in the process. After being chased by Aisha for ages, it gives Flora to her, and tells her that it doesn't care about any distrust of it and that Aisha should notice how no Firemen came to put out the fire, before running off. Aisha then comes to a final conclusion after battling it out in her head, that the HS is in fact good  
**_

 _Flashback; Many years ago  
_

 _An almost ten-year-old Rosemary gulped as her father entered, and stood with her back as straight as possible, hands behind her back and her head facing him, as she had been taught_

 _"How are your studies going?" her father asked, without even looking at her_

 _"Very well, Papa" she answered, looking up at him_

 _"Good. I have someone coming tonight- An old friend of mine, to have a talk with me. What is it your to do then?" her father had now turned around and was looking straight at her. Rosemary almost trembled under his gaze, and gulped  
_

 _"S-Stay inside my room until they are gone" she answered, trying to keep her voice steady. Her father raised an eyebrow_

 _"And?" he asked_

 _"And...?" she wondered, not entirely sure. At this, her father's inquiring look turned into a hateful glare and he took out his hand from behind his back and thrust it towards her, pointing. Rosemary flinched and almost jumped, half expecting a slap. It probably wasn't bad enough to him for something like that though_

 _"Do not make ANY noise, least she hear and come in. She is a fairy, a very powerful one at that, and if she hears something she might think it a thief and come to your room! So keep quiet and lock your door, do you understand!?" he shouted, and she flinched again_

 _"Y-Yes Papa!" she answered, scared. He stood up straight again, his face turning more calm and his hand returning to behind his back. He turned around and began to walk away_

 _"Good" he said, before stopping_

 _"You are to study until six. My friend will arrive at half past six, so go to your room at quarter past. You may get any book you wish from the Library to read, or you could practice your drawing if you so wish. Remember, in your room at quarter past six. Understand?" he turned his head around towards her_

 _"Yes Papa. I-In my room at quarter past and d-do not leave until you come to tell me t-that she's gone" Rosemary replied.  
_

 _"Good" he answered, turning back around and walking out, making her sigh a sigh of relief_

 _Later, Rosemary was running through the halls, trying to get to her room as fast as possible, with a big book in her hands_

 _How could she be so stupid!? It was thirty-five past six, and she was meant to go to her room at quarter past! She gulped, silently hoping her father was on the other side of the building or already talking with his friend  
_

 _*Crash!*_

 _Rosemary fell to the floor, her book dislodging itself from her grasp as she banged into something at her high speed. She gasped, and protected her face with her arms_

 _"I-I'm so sorry Papa I d-didn't mean to- I-I lost t-track of time! I-I'm sorry!" she cried out, apologizing. But instead of a hard slap or her father's voice, she heard a calm, gentle, caring and concerned voice_

 _"Are you alright?"_

* * *

 _10th of December, That Night  
_

 _"Hello Tecna. How is your Mission going?"_ asked Faragonda, from the computer

"Not well, unfortunately. We still haven't managed to capture it, but it's really weird. One night it gets us to accidentally hit one another, the next night it's helping stop kidnappers!" answered Tecna

 _"Kidnappers? What happened?"_ Faragonda asked, now concerned

"Some new friends of ours, Theo, Lilly and James. Their all siblings with each other" the fairy of technology told her

 _"Did you hear why?"_ asked Faragonda once again. Tecna nodded

"One of them said something about their Uncle, Rosé's Father, being rich and they were about to say something else but got cut off" she answered

 _"Hmm... Strange... Anyway, I better go now, I have to take care of a pupil. I'll call again in a few days. Goodbye"_ Faragonda told her, before going

* * *

 _11th of December, Present Day  
_

After Faragonda's call, Aisha had explained the the Winx what she now believed, and Musa joined in. Bloom and Tecna were on par and believed the same as them after they explained it all, while Stella was still not entirely convinced. But although she didn't really believe it, she decided to just roll with it for now

Afterwards, the five, and the pixies, went to visit Flora who was in the Hospital. The nurse, Aurora ***** , had chocolate brown hair held in a ponytail with a leaf green ribbon and leaf green eyes who was wearing a green shirt under her nurse clothes and a light green with a yellow rim at the bottom skirt. She was checking Flora for any injuries other than her aching and lightly burnt back

"So, how did you get these burns?" Aurora questioned "We were rescuing some children from the fire and the roof collapsed on her" answered Aisha

"Just her?" the nurse asked, and Bloom nodded "We heard a voice telling us "Watch Out" and me and Aisha managed to get out the way in time, but Flora wasn't so lucky" she explained

"Ahh, right. And so you got her out?" Aurora asked once again. Bloom kept quiet, but Aisha spoke up

"The HS beat us to it" she answered quietly. Aurora opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by two children shouting "Mummy!" and running towards her were two of the children from last night, Ollie and Annabell. The two gave Flora a bunch of flowers and a drawing saying "Thank You!" with a field of flowers and a rainbow ****** , making her smile and thank them The older woman chuckled, holding her children close

"Actually, funny you mention that. I may have promised not to tell, but I'm sure you'll keep this secret. The HS in actual fact saved my oldest child, Ollie, when he was taken hostage in a robbery" explained the nurse

"Really? Wow" commented Tecna

"Ever since, we've all secretly seen the HS as a Hero, even if the King says differently" she finished "But anyway, your back doesn't have that bad burns and will only ache for a while. Rub some of this ointment on it for the burns though" she added

With the Doctor's consent, the twelve went out, just to relax, and began walking around. They relaxed for a bit, before it began to get late and dark

"So, what should we do now?" asked Musa, to the others

"I think we should go to the King and question him about You-Know-What" answered Aisha, not mentioning the HS' name due to Theo's warning from before

"I agree, we need to find some answers about why he is after it" Bloom agreed. Flora nodded, but also said "You guys go do that, I need to go and do something myself"

"Sure, meet you later in our room in the castle?" Aisha offered, and Flora nodded. Arriving at the castle, Flora and Chatta went a different way than the rest

Looking at her bonded pixie, Flora said "Let's go and get that note. We need to figure out what it means"

"Agreed!" Chatta agreed, nodding. "Maybe we could find some help in the Library?" she added, shrugging. Remembering something, she answered

"Yes, I think there might be something there, which might be something we overlooked"

* * *

Now in the Library, Flora and Chatta were looking through a specific bookcase, for a specific book

"Umm... So what exactly are we looking for again? And why?" Chatta asked, confused

"Because, even though this may not help with what we're looking for, the HS was reading a book in here. And I want to see what exactly it was reading about" answered her bonded fairy, not looking away from the bookcase. She took out two books, both with gray covers but one with also a golden outline. Looking at the two, she saw that only the one with the golden outlines had a bookmark in, ad so put the other back in and opened the one to it's place

"Now let's see... Hmm. It's about Queen Rosalina... Her maiden name is crossed out though...?" Flora was confused, but decided to look at the other page and see if it was that one the HS was looking at. But instead, she was greeted by a blank page, and a clear tear

"Wow, it's been ripped off! Whoever did this didn't bother to get rid of the evidence of a clear rip though" Chatta commented, and Flora nodded "But who would rip it off... And more importantly, why?"

"Maybe it was someone the HS didn't like?" the pixie suggested, but Flora shook her head "Or maybe, it's someone else trying to hide something from us" she instead concluded. Closing the book and putting it back, she stood up straight and looked towards her bonded pixie, before walking towards her bedroom

* * *

Now in a seemingly abandoned corridor, Flora was staring at the riddle in the note, re-reading it in her head, trying to figure it out.

 _"Right or wrong, we make hasty decisions_

 _Only us, we thought, control our lives_

 _Some of us though, have with us troubles_

 _Even when we seem to thrive_

 _Many problems though, no matter who_

 _Are with all our lives, and know that we do_

 _Right as the moment we realize that truth  
_

 _You now must find it, and where to look_

 _Gone may all hope be, until it clicks_

 _Right where the clock ceases to tick_

 _After realization, you may sprint_

 _Can you, however, understand the hint?_

 _Ever wondering, you may be, hidden and locked away you'll find me_

 _'But why?' may your mind wonder_

 _Since I know that you will ponder_

 _Ring through your head though will where to look_

 _Only you can find the book_

 _Only where I'm hidden and locked away_

 _May you find what I have to say" ***'***_

Chatta looked at it, and suddenly thought out loud

"Hey, maybe it's not a riddle, but a rhyme with a hidden puzzle!"

Flora gasped, and realized this. Looking once again over it a few more times, she noticed a formation of words, and circled certain letters writing them down at the bottom of the page

"That's it! Now I get it, the riddle helps with the directions to this room. _"Right where the clock ceases to_ _tick"_ , _"Ever wondering, you may be, hidden and locked away you'll find me"_ and " _Only where I'm hidden and locked away May you find what I have to say"_!" she exclaimed, but her bonded pixie was still a little confused

"It's hidden in a locked up room, which has been "Locked away" in a sense that it's been made so as no one is to enter. Where the clock "Ceases to tick" as if it's been abandoned for years. And the room itself has been named, so with all this, we can find it" she explained, and Chatta nodded excitedly

"Oooh! Now I see!" she agreed, and the two set off

* * *

It was now Night, the HS was sat atop a building's roof, it's legs dangling over the edge and something grasped tightly in it's right hand. As the sound of footsteps entered it's ears, it frowned

"Go away" it spoke, not even bothering to fake a voice which sounded like both a girl and a boy, and just using it's normal one. Hearing the footsteps stop but not walk away, it spoke again, trying it's best not to shout

"I said, go away". Once again, there was no sound of this person moving. Now annoyed, the HS shouted while turning around

"I said GO AWAY!" seeing who it was, it's eyes softened and it's annoyed glare turned into an apologetic frown. Stood there, arms crossed, was another clocked figure

"Well that was a nice way to be greeted" it joked, walking over and sitting right next to the HS on it's left, who sighed

"CR, I-I'm sorry I'm just..." it began, but was cut off by this other figure, CR "Frustrated, annoyed and above all scared" it answered for the HS, who nodded

"Yeah... It's just... Tomorrow is _the day_ " it told the CR, who had an understanding look on it's face "And... A-And whenever it's the day before _the day_ then _He_ always almost gets me, a-and I-I... I'm so... s-scared... I d-don't wanna face _Him_ " the HS looked more frightened than anything

"I tell you this every year, HS. If you're scared that _He_ is going to get you tonight, then stay at home, or in the forest. You'll at least be saver in the forest than in the city" CR offered, putting a hand on the HS' left shoulder

"But-" but again, CR cut the HS off "I know, I know. You want to help people. You're like your Mother _"Even if it's just one night, that one night could have many things happening that I could've stopped"_. That's what she would say in your position, and it's what you say" it told it

The HS looked down to it's right hand, in it, was a wrinkled piece of paper which looked to have been attempted to have been de-scrunched, clutched tightly in it's hand

"I wish..." it whispered to itself, and at this, the CR wrapped it's arm around it and hugged it close, and the HS hugged it back, feeling safer in it's comforting arms

"They'll come back... _He_ will tell them..." it told the CR, who nodded

"I know. But even if you wanna fight alone, if it gets too much, I'll come in and help. They won't get you. I won't let _Him_ go anywhere near you, and I'll try my best to prevent them from bringing you to _Him_. Don't worry..." it told the HS, hoping to encourage it and make it feel safer. And it worked. The HS smiled, and whispered

"Thanks..."

* * *

 _With the Winx_

The Winx had now found the King, King Griffin Grace. He was stood on a Balcony over-viewing the Palace Gardens and the night sky. It was now quite late, in fact. Though his back was facing the Winx, he heard them coming, and spoke

"I've been expecting you"

This partly surprised them, but Aisha and Musa stood closer, and Aisha spoke

"King Griffin, we want to know why you are so against the Hooded Sparrow. From what we've seen, it's not an enemy but a hero! It's saved people's lives!" she shouted

"True. But it is doing that to trick you. It is not your fault, you have only been here for about a week. You were not here, seventeen years ago tomorrow. You have not been through what I have, nor seen what I have seen" Griffin answered, not even moving

"What do you mean?" asked Bloom and Musa simultaniously, confused

Slowly, King Griffin turned around and faced them, a pained expression on his face

"Because tomorrow, is the Seventeenth Anniversary... Of the day it Murdered the Queen" he told them, making all of them gasp

"I knew it wasn't to be trusted!" Stella commented. But Tecna didn't look convinced "But what if it wasn't it's fault? What if it was an accident? How do you know it was even the HS!?" she questioned

"If it was an accident, then why did it attempt to take MY Life as well, many years after!? I witnessed it murder my Wife in Cold Blood! It took no mercy! It meant what it did, and even tried to take my life too! And THAT is why I want it captured. Because I do not want anyone else to die because of that... That _THING_!" Griffin shouted, sad at the mention and memory of his wife ***'***

* * *

 **BEAT TO THE MUSIC IS AN AWESOME SONG *Listens to it constantly lol* HURRAY FOR THE SEASON 6 SOUNDTRACK BEING RELEASED  
**

 **Umm. Sorry about that, I just love the song xD. So yep. Once again, another Flashback. Ooh, mysterious! WHO IS ROSEMARY? YOU WILL NEVER KNOW MWHAHAAHA! Just kidding! Of course you'll find out. ...Eventually ;)**

 **Haha, joking again, you'll find out probably in a few chapters time**

 **So yeah, I've got everythinggg planned outttt... ...Ish. I do but I don't xD. I know what I wanna do, but I also have to think up little bits that happen in said bits that I already know. It's hard to explain, so don't judge me. But yeah, I basically have almost everything planned out and just need to plan out what some people say in said bits and I'm arguing in my head about a few bits. BUT I'M STILL ARGUING WITH MYSELF OVER SOMETHING THAT LAST CHAPTER MADE FINAL .-. Oh well. JUST PLEASE NO JUDGE ME FOR WHAT I HAD TO DECIDE! I'll say more later. But I think I've come up with an idea of how to change it but keep that other bit final! Don't ask, cause A; Spoilers and B; It's too complicated for me to comprehend enough to explain .-.  
**

 **Anyhow, onto the *'s!**

 ***- The whole small bit about the Nurse and her discription and the bit with her kids is a suggestion/idea/I-still-don't-know-what-exactly-to-call-it by Dragonlover which I felt I had to add as it was just really nice. So thanks Dragonlover once again! ^^**

 ****- They're little kids! I hadn't a clue what to put, so blah. I had to think "WHAT WOULD A LITTLE CHILD DRAW!?" and then I remembered a card I once drew for my Dad of terrible drawing of me and my Dad and a rainbow and flowers on the ground. I seriously couldn't (And still can't) draw back then, cause I drew boxes for limbs and the body and circles for faces and scribbles for hair xD**

 ***'*- For all those who want to read the 'riddle' part of the note and figure it out for themselves without having to keep going back and forth between chapters, I copy 'n' pasted it for you! ENJOY. And no, even though Flora now knows the answer, you don't get to know even the answer to how to solve this until next chapter. Sorry xD**

 ***''*- You know, this small bit was actually quite difficult, cause I'd built up the HS so much and made it seem like such a good person! But it's also a murderer in cold blood and an assassin! ...Right?**

 **I'm not gonna point towards anything... But yeah, CR. Wonder what that stands for! (Well I know, but still :P)**

 **Now I know, I know, this chapter is rather short. But it's because although I know what I wanna write, I felt I wanted to let you keep on guessing at some things and the riddle's puzzle for just _One More Chapter_. You'll probably find out about certain things next chapter. But not all ;). I apologize though that it was such a wait for such a short chapter. My thing bugged once again before I could save and I lost about half the chapter, and so I left it for a day or two cause I was so miffed and scared it would bug again. But now it's done, I'm gonna get started with the next chapter ASAP! Especially cause it's the WEEKEND! YAY!**

 **Anyhow, once again, remember to review,** ** **be it an insult, criticism, suggestions or just an opinion,** to tell me what you think! And also remember in your review, have a go at guessing about some of the "Mysteries" and perhaps the Riddle-Puzzle-Thing. (Only if you want to, but I would really like to see if you can get some of them ^^.) And I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **BYEEE!**


	9. The HS' Capture

**"I'm extremely determined to update this before the end of February! And I did it!"  
"But Random, it's the 1st of March."  
"...*Sobs*..."  
**

 **HI GUYS! I found out, you know those gem things they get when Bloom gives them a piece of the Dragon Flame in Season 6? I always thought nothing of them, but now I'm re-watching the season, I found that they ALL have Tiaras (Crowns?) and in them there is the GEM! I NEVER REALIZED THAT BEFORE! I'm blind  
**

 **Okay, okay. I apologize greatly. I literally meant to update this on the 11th, and even had plans to, and planned out what to write the night before in bed! But then my Nanny (Mum's Mum) got rushed into the Hospital, and so that worried us all a lot and my mind blanked on what I was gonna write. And then my bro came home for the weekend. Then my pet died on the 15th. Then I got ill on the 16th. And have been since. So yeah I've not had a break from all this :/  
**

 **But then I said to myself "Stop being lazy, who cares if your ill, JUST WRITE ALREADY!" and so here I am**

 **And I also re-read the last chapter and found I made quite a few mistakes on spelling and just the wrong word entirely, and that I missed out on a '*'. I also found out I made a mistake with the anniversary of Violet and Ajax's birth. It's 537 years, not 500! So I went and fixed that**

 **So! The Chapter has (Hopefully) come, where you will get some answers! Not all, but some! But it will be longer than the last, that much I promise. But on a happier note, I REACHED OVER 1,000 VIEWS! YAY! So a big " THANK YOU!" to all you viewers, reviewers, followers and favoriters! You guys are awesome!  
**

 **Anyhow, ONTO THE REVIEWS! I got three, one from PaladinJS and two both from Miss Mystery! They are both the same (From Miss Mystery), so I'll just answer to one  
**

 **Miss Mystery's Review: As much as I can't answer directly, I will say, they are great ideas, and you will HOPEFULLY find out some answers and whether or not some, all, or none of your ideas are correct in this chapter. That's pretty much all I can say though xD. Thank you! I try my best ^^. Perfectly understandable that you can't follow (To be honest though I prefer having reviews to respond to than followers lol). Why thank you, I hope you have a nice day too :)**

 **PaladinJS: ...I think everyone gets by now I can't answer directly. But I will say... Yes. Yes it would... Hehe, thanks. It was best for the story if they kept doubting, so I'm glad you like that ^^**

 **Now that's done, and I can't remember what I had else to say, it's DISCLAIMER TIMEEEEE!** **The Winx Club, and everything inside of that Cartoon Show, belongs to Iginio Straffi (Sorry if I spelt his name wrong). While everything else, unless I tell you all otherwise, belongs to Me! Spelling mistakes are my own fault though  
**

 **On with the Story!**

* * *

 _ **Recap; Tecna tells Faragonda a few things of what has happened in their mission so far, leaving the Headmistress confused. The Winx retrieve Flora from the Hospital and relax for the day, before splitting up, as Flora wanted to go to the Library. There, she finds that the book the HS was reading has in fact had a page torn out, making Flora and Chatta believe that either the HS or someone else didn't want anyone seeing what was on said page. With the help of her pixie, Flora figures out the puzzle in the riddle the Queen had left on a note and also how to find it, and sets off with Chatta in search of it. Meanwhile, another cloaked figure, whom the HS called "CR" comforts the HS, who was afraid of a mysterious man who they both called "Him" capturing it. The rest of the Winx, Bloom, Stella, Aisha, Tecna and Musa confront the King about why he hates the HS so much, and find that the HS has both killed the Queen, with the King as a witness, and has attempted to kill the King many a time after. What will happen next?  
**_

 _Somewhere; Hidden and Unknown  
_

A man walked up to his wife "Tonight's the night" he said, and the woman nodded

"Yes. I cannot wait to see it happen. We'll finally be rid of that... _pest_..." she answered, grinning, "and our revenge will be one step closer to being complete"

"But what if the pest gets away?" the man questioned. And the woman grinned more

"Do not worry Jacob... I already have a plan for that" she told him, her hands beginning to glow purple. The man grinned also

"I see, Guinevere. I cannot wait to see this unfold"

 _With Flora and Chatta_

Flora and Chatta were now in front of another locked door. This was in fact the only door they had found that was locked, after splitting up and searching for about an hour

"Well it's a locked door. You did say the room would be locked" commented Chatta "So how do we get in? Lockette is with Bloom"

Flora didn't respond, trying to remember a spell back from her second year at Alfea

"Expeediokatanan ***** " she whispered, and a click was heard. She then used the handle and the door opened "Wow. You need to tell me how to do that!" Chatta marveled, as the two walked in

Turning around, Flora closed the door and saw at the top was the room's name, and she smiled, confirming that they were at the right place. It read

 _"Rosemary's Room"_ ******

"Just like the answer in the riddle" she whispered, smiling

"Hey Flora, how _did_ you find out what the room was called?" Chatta asked, curious. Flora turned to her and answered "The name was actually not as hard as I first thought it would be to find it. You use the first letter of each sentence, and it spells 'Rosemary's Room'"

"Ooooh. Cool" the pixie nodded "Now, you look over there, I'll look over here. Remember, we're looking for a hidden book" instructed the fairy of Nature

The two began to search, trying to find a hidden compartment in the floor or walls, looking in drawers and more, but couldn't find anything, until Chatta shouted while searching under the bed

"Hey look! There's some stuff under here" Flora came over, and looked under herself, seeing many pieces of paper with skillful drawings on them, and Chatta pulling up a loose floorboard. Seeing she was struggling, Flora helped pull it up. Underneath was a book, which looked to have barely aged. She pulled out the book and sat up, with Chatta flying next to her

Flora blew the dust away and read the title aloud "'My Diary'" she read, before opening it up to the first page. Out fell a note

 _"To whomever has found this, I congratulate you on figuring out the puzzle in the note. In this Diary of mine, you will find out how I died, by who, and a secret I believe Griffin will never tell. I am writing this days before I know my death will come, but I hope you stop Griffin's rage, and cure him  
_

 _-Rosalina Grace"_

The two smiled at this note, and turned to read the first page

 _"She found it..."_ whispered an almost ghost-like voice, happily. Flora shot around and stood up, and a figure gasped and jumped

Stood there, in front of Flora, was that same Woman from the painting that the HS was stood in front of on the first night. Only, she was white, see-through, and glowing a bit

"Who are you?" she asked, not entirely sure even _what_ she was

The woman recovered from her shock and looked at Flora

 _"You... You can see me?"_ she asked, confused "Yes... Yes, of course" answered the fairy of Nature. The woman had a thoughtful look on her face, and asked _"Are you, by any chance, an extremely powerful fairy of Nature or Wind?"_

"I'm the Fairy of Nature" Flora answered, and the woman nodded _"Ah, I see, that's how then. My name is Rosalina, but you can call me Rosie"_

"Rosalina? As in the Queen?" she asked, shocked, and Rosie nodded "But... I thought you were dead?"

 _"So did I. But I was wrong. I did not die, but I suppose it was as if I was kicked out of my body, the day I 'Died', and my body became that of wind. I thought that only Rosemary could see me, being such a powerful little girl"_ Rosie sighed

"Flora? Who are you talking to?" asked Chatta, confused. Flora looked back at her, and then at Rosie "Why can't she see you?"

 _"Only a powerful fairy of Nature or Wind can see me. You must have a strong connection with Nature, and Rosemary is the most powerful Wind fairy living- The only one powerful enough. She can see me as you can, because of her connection with the Wind, and because I believe I now have a body of Wind, instead of a normal body"_ Rosie answered ***'**

Nodding, Flora told Chatta that, and Chatta just looked confused and nodded. Turning back to Rosie, Flora asked

"But how did this happen to you?" Rosie sighed

 _"Are you familiar with the tale of Princess Violet, Prince Ajax, Jacob and Guinevere? Of how Princess Violet defeated them?"_ she asked

"Yes, a friend of mine told me about it. She said that some believe they weren't killed though" answered Flora, and Rosie raised her eyebrow

 _"I didn't think anyone believed that. The Princess and Prince told everyone that they were defeated and killed to stop anymore trouble from being caused, or stop anyone who might want to find them and make them stronger. Only the Royal Family knows the truth that they were not killed, and I only know because I married Griffin"_ Rosie corrected

"What?" now the fairy of Nature was utterly confused, but the former Queen continued

 _"They were extremely weakened, and Princess Violet trapped them in Ice and sent them to The Mountain of the Four Elements. She knew that they would regain their strength, and would break out of the Ice one day. That day, however, was later than she must've expected"_ Rosie explained

 _"It took them five hundred years to gain enough power to escape. They were imprisoned five hundred and seventeen years ago tomorrow- The Twelfth Of December- and escaped seventeen years ago. I knew that they would escape, and I knew what they would do to me. They did this to me, minutes after... After..."_ she stopped, remembering the day

While the Queen thought, Chatta asked Flora "How long until the others get back? They've been gone a long time"

At this, Rosie's head snapped up _"Others? Where are they now?"_

"They went to question the King about half an hour ago, about why he hates the HS" answered Flora. Rosie's expression became panicked and worried

 _"No... No, no. It's too late then... No... No, you need to go and find the HS! Now!"_ she shouted, startling Flora

"Why?"

Rosie looked at her, sadly _"Because he'll have already convinced them about the HS. They will be searching for it, right now. And I fear the HS will not be able to get away this time. For they will have help, without knowing it"_

* * *

 _Outside, in the streets  
_

An ally was empty. Nothing except for the slow falling snow, covering the streets in it's beautiful but cold white flakes, forming a blanket. When suddenly, part of the ground- a sewer cover- rose up and two eyes looked around. Once the eyes saw that the entire ally was empty, they quickly shot down, almost dropping the sewer cover.

Just as fast, two hands lifted the sewer cover, and the two eyes checked once more just in case. Seeing it was most certainly empty, the figure put the sewer cover to the side, pulled it's hood up, and climbed out. Once out, it put the sewer cover back over the man hole

Now it was out, the figure- The HS- looked around and actually recognized the ally it was in, and smiled at the memories, before frowning at another and sighing. It shook it's head, took a deep breath and whispered to itself "It's nine. I'll be back before midnight. For sure"

"Why specifically before midnight though?". The HS jumped, and span around quickly to see who had said that. There, at the entrance of the ally were the Winx- Minus Flora- flying, in their Believix forms. The HS' expression quickly turned from a scared one to an annoyed one

"That's for me to know, and for you to _not_ find out" it answered, not wanting to deal with the Winx

"Really? Well I think we _will_ find out. Morphix Wave!" Aisha, who was the one who had spoken before, shot back, firing an attack at the same time. The attack took the HS by surprise, and so it hadn't enough time to evade it, and was hit

As the HS stood back up, Stella laughed a little "What's wrong? I thought you were the great Hooded Sparrow, who dodged every attack?" she taunted. The HS stretched it's arms a little and cracked it's neck

"I'm a little rusty... So what?" it answered, before making a run for it under the fairies and out of the ally

"After it! Winx, Speedix!" Bloom ordered. They all transformed into their Speedix Wings and flew after the HS "Dragon Heart!" shouted the fairy of the Dragon Flame, firing multiple balls of fire at the HS, who barely managed to dodge them all

Suddenly, the HS screeched to a halt in a cross-road section of the town. It turned around and faced the Winx, while catching it's breath

"You seriously don't give up, do you?" it asked, annoyed

"We're the Winx! We _don't_ give up. Solar Storm!" shouted Stella, firing yet another attack at the still-breathless HS, who managed to just duck out of the way. It breathed a quick sigh of relief before once again running off

This time, however, every time it wanted to make a turn, one of the Winx would fire an attack and cause it to go the other way until, finally, it ended up at a dead-end ally. The HS turned around to escape, but the Winx all stood in the entrance, blockading it. It gulped, realizing it was now well and truly trapped

"Mega Watt!" shouted Tecna, firing an attack. The HS covered its face with its arms, waiting for the attack to hit

...Only, it never did

The Winx and HS looked up in shock. There, in front of the HS, was a Wind Rider. In front of it was a cloaked figure with a Wind Rider helmet on and two orange phantoblades were in its hands, in an "X" formation, which were what blocked the attack

"CR?" the HS asked, wanting to make sure. The figure turned its head to the HS and smiled, before turning back to the confused Winx

"Who are you!?" demanded Aisha, confused. The figure smiled, and did a bow "The Cloaked Robin, at your service", it stood straight again, "but for speed, just call me 'CR'. I'm the lesser-known companion of the HS, and was that 'Hologram' you chased a while back. I was also the one who wrote the letter stating that I was a hologram" the figure- The CR- explained

"Wait... So-" began Tecna

"-THERE ARE TWO OF YOU!?" Stella shouted, cutting the fairy of Technology off

"Sort of. But if you don't mind, we best be off" the CR answered, getting on the Wind Rider with the HS

"Hold on tight HS!" it shouted, and before the Winx could stop them, the two raced off on the Wind Rider "After that vehicle!" shouted Stella, flying after it with her Speedix Wings. The others were quick to follow and do the same

"They're right behind us!" the HS shouted, panicking "I know, but we can loose them" the CR answered

Suddenly, a loud noise came from the Wind Rider. And, if one were to look closely enough at the controls, a small dark purple glow

"No... No, no! Why!? It was perfectly fine this morning!" the CR shouted, in anger "What's going on?" questioned the HS

"It's malfunctioning! We're gonna crash!" it answered, as the Wind Rider began to fall. The Winx looked on in confusion, but followed nevertheless

 _*Crash!*_ the Wind Rider went, as it landed on the street below. The CR had used its own body to cushion the HS' fall,

Sitting up, the CR laughed a little, to lighten the mood "Not my best landing..." looking at the broken vehicle though it sighed "...Dad's gonna be so mad..."

"Fire Arrow!" shouted Bloom, surprising the two cloaked figures, as they had forgotten the Winx were there

Seeing there was no time to dodge, the HS gulped and put its arms in front of its face

"Aeolus' Protection!" ***''** it shouted, creating a shield and now confirming that it was in fact a fairy

"Oh no! It's a fairy! That means it'll have the power of the elements!" Stella whined, but everyone else looked at her confused

"Excuse me? Please explain" the HS asked, getting up and helping its friend up

"You know, because all planets have different fairies and represent their fairies? Solaria has two Suns and is always Sunny, Lynphea is covered in Nature, Andros has loads of Oceans. And this place has a Mountain with all four elements" explained the Princess of Solaria, using a 'Duh' voice

"Then you're obviously mistaken. That Mountain is just a Volcano surrounded by a lake. And the reason it's Windy is because all Mountains here are windy and have strong winds, especially around the top. And the whole Legend about the Dragons was made up as a joke because of the anomaly" the HS corrected

"Well... Whatever then! Solar Storm!" Stella shouted, catching the HS once again by surprise, and hitting it

"HS! You alright?" the CR asked, helping it's companion up

"F-Fine... Thanks..." it answered, glaring at the Princess "Know any attack spells?" the CR whispered, and it thought for a bit before nodding a little

"Only a few though" it answered, whispering as well

"Wind Spear!" the HS shouted, firing it's _own_ attack "Double Eclipse!" a golden shield surrounded the Winx and stopped the attack

"Thanks Stella. But I think its time to end this" Bloom told them, and they nodded, understanding

"Winx! Believix Convergence!" they all shouted in unison, firing a convergence spell at the HS "Aeolus' Protection!" it shouted, trying to defend the attack. But it was too powerful, and as the HS was quite weak with its magic, broke the shield and fired the HS back into a wall of a building. And, little did anyone notice, there was an added purple glow to the convergence, making it even more powerful

"HS!" shouted the CR, shocked at the strength of the attack and worried for its friend. It ran to the HS' side. But as soon as it did that, it sighed, nodded, and ran off

Aisha and the others landed, and Bloom and Stella hauled the HS to its feet

"Morphix Chains!" **'** ***** shouted the Princess of Andros, creating chains of morphix and putting them on the HS' wrists

"Now let's _finally_ see who the HS is!-" Stella began, reaching for the cloaked figure's hood. But, annoyingly enough for her and the Winx, some Guards stopped her

"You got it! Come, we must bring it to the King. He's waiting" the guard said, and so the Winx nodded

* * *

Flora and Chatta landed near the broken Wind Rider

"Whose is this...? I don't remember any of the Specialists being here" Chatta asked her bonded fairy, who shook her head "Neither do I"

Suddenly, a figure charged Flora and pinned her to a wall

"You! You're one of the Winx who took the HS! Have you any idea what your friends have done!?" the figure demanded to know, angry

"Hey! Leave my bonded fairy alone!" shouted the pixie of Gossip, trying to pull the figure away- But, of course, failing, due to how she was tiny compared to the figure

Either way, the Figure sighed and let go of Flora, who looked confused "The Winx have the HS? Then I'm too late!" she sighed

"Too late? To claim any of the glory, of one of the Oh-So-Powerful Fairies who captured the Great HS, and sealed its fate!" the figure mocked

"No! I know that the HS is good, and I thought the Winx did to. I didn't realize the King would make the others think otherwise" Flora denied, explaining the truth

"You... Do? Oh... I-I apologize. I-It's just... I'm sorry. I more mad at myself than anything, because I could've stopped them. I could've helped her get away, and then it wouldn't be in danger!" the figure explained

"It's alright. But couldn't you try and rescue it?" she asked, making the figure sigh once again

"I would. But I know for a fact that the Castle is like a maze to those who don't know it. And I don't. I've barely been in it" it answered

"Well I know some of the castle, and I know where the dungeons are. I can help you!" she told it, making it smile "And I can get the rest of the pixies! We can help too!" Chatta agreed, enthusiastically

"Really? Thanks. I'll need your help. But I think a little backup on my part won't harm, either. Oh, and by the way, I'm the Cloaked Robin, or the CR. Whichever you prefer" the CR introduced

"I'm Chatta! Pixie of Gossip! And this is my bonded fairy, Flora, Fairy of Nature, Guardian Fairy of Lynphea, Member of the Winx Club-" Chatta began, going on

"I think I get it. Nice to meet you two" the CR chuckled "but we should get moving, we don't have much time. The King wants to execute the HS on the 12th, which is in round-a-bout three to two hours, give or take"

Flora nodded "We'll do it. I know we will"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Castle, with the Winx and the HS_

The Winx were being directed by the guards to where the King was currently. Aisha and Stella were holding the HS in between them, who was keeping its head down and wouldn't make a sound

When they got near their destination, the HS looked up, and recognized where they were going. Its eyes widened with fear, and it began pulling back

"No! No! Not in there! Anywhere but there!" it shouted, trying to free itself from Aisha and Stella's grip. But they wouldn't budge

"Well your going in there whether you like it or not, so come on!" said Stella, annoyed, as she pulled it anyway. The HS gulped and bit its lip. No, it didn't want to go in there. It cringed as thoughts ran through its head of what could happen

They arrived at two huge double doors and the two guards on the sides of the door put their spears in the way

"Halt! The King is currently asleep, and has orders not to be disturbed until later" one of them said

"But we've got the HS. What do we do with it then?" questioned Aisha

"The King stated that should you return with the HS- Which he believed you would- you are to take it to the dungeons. Those two guards with you will show you the way, and where to put it" the other guard answered

"Well, okay" she agreed, and the two guards with them nodded. The HS breathed a sigh of relief at this

"Follow us" said one of them, holding back a grin

Soon enough, they reached the dungeons, which had most of its cells empty. The two guards led the Winx to a specific cell and stopped them

"I'll take it from here. My friend here will lead you back to your new rooms" one of them said, taking the HS off the Winx

They were only lead a bit away before the guard stopped them once again, however "Only. I'm taking you to your _New_ rooms. So I'm afraid you won't be leaving here. Aura's Lullaby!" **''*** shouted the guard, blowing the purple tinted spell towards them from her hand, taking the Winx by surprise, and causing them to all fall asleep

Once they were asleep, the guard unmasked itself, to reveal a woman, with long messy black hair, reaching mid-back, with a white jagged hairband on her head. She wore a dark green dress that went below the knees but above the mid point of the bottom of the leg, with white wind decorations all over. She also wore white wristbands a purple bow mid-waist and had purple eyes

The other guard came in, and tore of his guard uniform to reveal his messy and spiky dark brown hair which went to just above his shoulders. He wore a dark green T-Shirt and dark gray trousers, both of which had white wind decorations near the bottom of the legs, sleeves and shirt itself. He had a single sword, which looked like a mix of a phantoblade and a normal sword, only it was dark gray and had a black glow

"The pest is chained up and asleep, my dear Guinevere" the man announced, and the woman- Guinevere, grinned

"Good. Now all we need to do is chain these other pests up in the magic resistant chains with the pest. They won't wake up for hours, I'm sure" she told him, and he grinned too

"Soon, Jacob, we will rule this place! I cannot wait for Midnight" she laughed, and the man- Jacob, laughed with her

* * *

 _Later..._

Stella slowly opened her eyes, groaning a bit. Next to her were the others, all asleep. Only, they were chained to the wall. Looking up at her arms, she realized that _she_ was chained to the wall too!

"Nice to see you're all finally awake" said a quiet voice. Stella looked towards where the voice came from and found that it came from

The HS? Why was she chained to the wall in the HS' cell, who was also chained to the wall?

"You and your friends were put to sleep and locked in here by the two guards. I'm not exactly sure why, but my guess is that... You knew too much" said the HS, answering the question in her head. The HS didn't look up to face her, but kept staring at the floor, with its hood still covering its face

"Knew too much?" Stella questioned, a little annoyed at how unexplained that answer was. The HS turned its head a little towards her this time

"You knew too much about either the King, me, or the Queen. There are some things the King wants _no one_ to know, about himself, me and the Queen and so he makes sure no one finds out"

"So that's another reason why he's after you?" the Princess of Solaria once again asked. The HS thought for a bit, turning back to stare at the floor, before answering

"...I guess, partly, yes. Though I never really thought about that"

"Well I demand to be let out anyway! I'm the _Princess_ of Solaria! I'm too beautiful to be locked up!" Stella complained, shouting a bit and putting emphasis on her title

"Well if you want everyone to hear you complain and the guards to come and shut you up, you're on the right track" the HS commented, warning her a little "I don't think the King cares" it added, in a much softer tone

Stella humphed, before asking "How long was I asleep?"

"About... an hour maybe? Give or take? I think they expected you to be asleep much longer though" it answered

"Well, whatever. But just don't think that just because your being nice to me now and I'm talking to you means that I trust you, because I still don't, and I trust the King on what he says about what you did to the Queen" Stella answered, and didn't notice the HS wince

"Alright, I'm not saying you have to. I just hope EAR is a success, then you can go back to your planet and we can never see each other again. How's that sound?" it asked

"Operation EAR?" Stella questioned, raising her eyebrow at the choice of name

"Escape And Rescue. That's why CR ran away. I-I just... h-hope its a success" it answered, sounding scared near the end of its response

Noticing this, the Fairy of the Shining Sun actually asked "Hey, are you okay?"

The HS shook its head "N-No... I-I don't wanna face... _Him_ again... But I have this... bad feeling that, somehow, I'm gonna end up doing it a-anyway..."

" _Him_? You mean the King?" asked a different voice. The HS looked up, and saw that the others were now awake, and it was Musa- Who had not spoken nor done anything while they were chasing the HS

The HS nodded a little

"Why? What's so scary about the King?" she asked, confused

"Well..." it sighed "let me tell you a tale. A tale of a little girl..."

* * *

 **Done and dusted. Not many more chapters left, sadly, but still some mysteries ;)**

 **Also yes, the man and woman are Guinevere and Jacob. I don't know if anyone forgot about them or not, but truth be told I actually did xD. And then I remembered recently about the man and woman and remembered that they were meant to be an important factor. So yeah. And before you ask "Why don't they just kill the HS themselves?" I have a reason, which you'll find out later. Though even though it sounds good in my head, it'll probably end up really weird and/or terrible. Oh well!  
**

 **And yes, this was meant to be MUCH longer. But I saw an opportunity for a cliff hanger and I took it. You'll see why I took it next chapter, which I PROMISE will be out by next Monday!**

 **Snap now I've done myself, I've promised xD**

 **Anyhow onto the '*'s!**

 ***- It's the spell from season 2 episode 11 (I think). I haven't a single clue how to spell it, and I've too much of a migraine to spend hours searching for how, so I guessed. Feel free to correct me though!**

 ****- I give a cookie for whoever spotted that in the riddle! For those of you who still haven't spotted it and want to, GO BACK NOW AND FIND IT! If ya don't want to, the answer shall appear a little bit later in the chapter itself. Unless you're reading the chapter BEFORE these, then you've already seen it**

 ***'- If this makes no sense... I apologize. It made much more sense and sounded much better in my head**

 ***''- Basically, in Greek Mythology, Aeolus is the God and Ruler of the Winds. So yeah**

 **'*- I actually don't think this is a spell, but I though "Hey, Morphix Cage and Morphix Cushion are spells, so why not?" So yeah, please don't hate me for creating a spell for Aisha**

 **''*- Once again, another Greek God in Greek Mythology. "Devine Personification of the Breeze". Yeah, don't ask, just wikipedia "List of wind deities" and you'll see the list of Greek ones. I'll only use a few, and they'll all be greek, so if you wanna have a bigger look, click on the links**

 **I hope you're all confused =P! Anyhow, once again, remember to review,** ** **be it an insult, criticism, suggestions or just an opinion,** to tell me what you think! And remember to ESPECIALLY put in your comments what you think is happening, who you think the HS and CR are, any theories on what's going on or what's gonna happen and stuff like that! Because I love seeing what you all think is going on ^^. But anyway, I'll see you all in the next chapter!  
**

 **BYEEE!**


	10. The Battle

**Umm... Hi guys...**

 **So umm... I _kinda_ went on hiatus for a while in March, April and especially May, due to the fact I was working really hard for exams and I kinda got writer's block for this one bit in this chapter which was hard to write. I don't really have an excuse for after May though... I kinda just forgot about this due to being so occupied with school beforehand o.o. Sorry about that, and the wait for this chapter. Trust me when I say I know what it's like to wait for ages for another chapter to come out, so I feel even more guilty cause of that. I had to re-read the story myself just to remember if I'd mentioned certain things or not, and re-watch some of the series to get back into the theme of things (As in these months I haven't watched it either)  
And I feel guilty cause I make a promise which I broke by MONTHS. So feel free to rage at me for that**

 **BUT! I am back, and I will try and make this chapter long as compensation to all of you for such a HUGE wait. Forgive me if it isn't, because I wanted to end it at a certain bit. But hey, I'm back**

 **I apologize for the size of the recap and my reply to your review, Miss Mystery. Those seriously weren't meant to be that big. And I also apologize if anything seems rushed, this chapter was actually REALLY hard to write. Why that was, I'll go into detail at the end A/N as it contains spoilers  
**

 **REVIEWS! I got TEN REVIEWS!, Two from Miss Mystery and the rest from Dragonlover!  
**

 **Miss Mystery's 1st Review: Well don't worry, all shall be revealed about who the HS is soon. I'm know it's either the chapter _after_ this, which I have written a bit of, or it might even be the chapter after _that_. I don't even know myself. Perfectly understandable about posting it twice, I probably would've done the same. Oh, well thanks. I actually considered taking out the whole Queen thing because I thought people wouldn't like it or would rage at me for it (But then I realized something and realized I COULDN'T get rid of it, lest I make even less sense). Well I'd love to hear your ideas on the CR! I have a feeling one of them is one that I know is the right answer. You'll find out who it is this chapter, but I still wanna know who you thought it was, cause I like knowing people's thoughts on things :). Thank YOU for Reading, and reviewing! ^-^  
**

 **Miss Mystery's 2nd Review: It's fine. My pet is in a better place, and Nanny is slowly getting better. She's much better than she was. I feel much better yes, thanks, I'm completely well again now other than Hayfever (Which is annoying, but should be gone soon) I just wanted to get a chapter out, so I pushed myself outta bed (literally) for you guys, didn't realize it'd be inspirational O.O. But I really apologize for the lack of updates, as I said earlier. I honestly thought myself I'd've finished this story by my Birthday, but due to both idiocy and exams, apparently not. Sorry to make you wait so long, but thanks a lot for the encouragement ^-^  
**

 **Dragonlover's 1st Review: 'Clork Robin'? I'm confused...**

 **Dragonlover's 2nd Review: Yeah I'm fine, but thanks a lot for all your help :)! I only had trouble with this chapter because, although I had the general plot of it planned out, it was very hard to write and I changed many a part, and one part was especially hard. I actually didn't realize would be that hard, but it's all fine now. You're welcome, I really liked your ideas ^-^, and I bet you'll make a great writer and artist when you grow up! You're welcome, and thank you too**

 **Dragonlover's 3rd Review: Once again, you're welcome and thanks for the ideas, they really helped ^-^. Go ahead, write a fanfic, if you wanna then go do it. I'll read it, and I can tell it'll be good from all the great ideas you've given me! Thank you too, and I'm glad I helped you**

 **Dragonlover's 4th Review: Uhh, well she's much better than she was. She unfortunately had a stroke, and she has been recovering very very slowly, but she is a lot better now. Thanks for asking though. Yes, thanks, I'm much better, I'm well again! YAY! Thanks, but I suppose he was in pain from a problem he had, so I guess it was for the best. Ahhh, okay, I see. Well, I can say that there is 100% chance of another chapter after this one and a chapter after that one, one even one after that, and probably another after that. It just all depends on how much I write for the last two  
**

 **Dragonlover's 5th Review: And I won't admit to anything, so I shall respond to your review and tell you if your right or wrong on a different chapter so if your theory _is_ right or wrong, it won't spoil anything  
**

 **Dragonlover's 6th Review: Thank you! I did get a lot of rest, actually, by sleeping from Dinner Break (about 1) to about 5 in the evening xD. I then went back to bed as well after, cause I felt so sick, but I got better eventually, :D  
**

 **Dragonlover's 7th Review: Now seems like a good time. I agree though, it's been waaaaay too long since I last updated, so I apologize**

 **Dragonlover's 8th Review: Don't worry, I'm alright. As I explained, I just got really caught up with studying for my exams and ended up forgetting about this story, until now, after schoolbreak. I'm back though, and hopefully I'll be able to update regularly again. I'm alright though, don't worry :).**

 **Once again though, a big " THANK YOU!" to all you readers, reviewers, followers and favoriters! You guys boost my motivation to write ^-^**

 **Also, HUGS, COOKIEZ AND A BIG " _THANK YOU!_ " to EVERYONE, who- Even though I made you wait AGES for this chapter- are STILL with Me! Thanks for being so loyal, even it took me forever! You guys are the BEST! ^-^**

 **Just a quick warning though, if this chapter seems a little rusty or the *CENSOR CUZ SPOILERZ* part later on is terrible, its because I haven't written a story in a while (Only read in what little free time I had in spring and a lot recently in schoolbreak) and I have never written a *CENSOR CUZ SPOILERZ*-like part before and I seem to be terrible at them. Terribly sorry**

 **Now that that's done, and my slightly distracting Season 6 music is on, DISCLAIMER TIMEE!** **The Winx Club, and everything inside of that Cartoon Show, belongs to Iginio Straffi (Sorry if I spelt his name wrong). While everything else, unless I tell you all otherwise, belongs to Me!**

 **On with the Story!**

 **Oh QUICK DISCLAIMER! This chapter, although blood is not mentioned, swords/daggers being stabbed into someone is. I don't know if its bad enough to warrant a 'T' for this chapter, but I just thought I'd mention, just as a warning**

* * *

 _ **Recap; Flora and Chatta find the room in the Queen's riddle, "Rosemary's Room", which has the Queen's diary hidden inside. Before they get the chance to read it, however, Flora gets startled by the Queen, Rosie, who- Despite what everyone thinks- was not killed, but now only has a body of Wind, which can only be seen by an extremely powerful Nature or Wind fairy. Rosie finds out that Flora did not come alone, and what her friends were doing, and tells her to go and find the HS. Meanwhile, the rest of the Winx find the HS and corner it in an ally. They attack it, but the attack is shielded by another figure- The Cloaked Robin. The CR tries to help the HS escape on it's Hover Bike, only for it to strangely malfunction and for them to crash. The HS reveals that it is a fairy of Wind, by using a wind shield to protect itself. But, despite this, the Winx manage to defeat it using a convergence, and capture it after the CR strangely runs away. Soon after, Flora arrives at the spot and finds she is too late when she is confronted by the CR, but offers to help rescue the HS. Meanwhile, the Winx take the HS to the dungeons, and are put to sleep by a guard who is revealed to be Guinevere, and the other guard Jacob. They lock the Winx up with the HS, who talks to Stella after she wakes up, and is about to explain something to the Winx that might just reveal the truth  
**_

 _"Griffin... Promise me... Please..."  
_

 _"You won't die Rosie! You won't!"_

 _"Please Griffin... J-Just... Promise... P-Promise me..."_

 _"You won't die! I won't have to promise because you won't die!"_

 _"Griffin... L-Look at me, p-please..."_

 _"Yes, Rosie...?"_

 _"Pr-promise me... P-Please... Y-You'll be a-alright... B-But I n-need... I need you to p-promise to m-me..."_

 _"But..."_

 _"Please... Promise me..."_

 _"I-I... I promise Rosie... For you, I promise"_

 _"Arhh!"_

 _"Rosie! ROSIE!"_

 _11th of December, 11:45 PM. 15 minutes to Midnight_

"Well..." the HS sighed "let me tell you a tale. A tale of a little girl..."

The Winx- All of them- listened intently, curious about what this tale would be about and what it would reveal to them. The HS gulped, took a deep and unsteady breath and opened its mouth to speak

"A-A little girl... W-Who was... H-Hated by..." it continued, but its breath turned shaky as it tried to finish its sentence

"By who?" asked Musa

"By her Father" another voice answered, as the door clicked open

Slowly, the Cloaked Robin walked in, with Flora close behind

"Due to certain circumstances, the Father ended up hating his daughter, and blamed her for what had happened. And the daughter, to this day, believes her father's lies and blames herself" it explained, as Flora began unlocking the Winx from their chains

"They weren't lies. They were the truth, CR, and you know it" the HS scoffed, bitterly

"I would happily argue otherwise, as I normally do, but we're kind of timed here, with about twelve minutes before midnight" the CR argued back, unlocking the HS' chains, causing it to fall to the floor, and land on its feet. It looked up at it's companion, and smiled a sad sort of smile

"Thanks, CR, for coming back" it thanked. CR gave a chuckle

"I would never leave you here. Especially not tonight" he answered with a hug

"Wait. Why are you helping us. And for a better question, why is _Flora_ helping _you_?" Stella questioned, confused now

The CR looked up at the Princess of Solaria with a grim look on its face "The King, or whoever put you in here, put you in here because they believe you know too much. And anyone who knows too much..." it stopped and gulped

"...Is gotten rid of... And I wouldn't let that happen to anyone. Even though you brought the HS here" it finished

"And I'm helping them because I know whatever the King has said about the HS isn't true, and we _need_ to get it out of here" Flora answered

The rest of the Winx looked at each other, and nodded, as they evacuated out of the dungeons, and were led, surprisingly by the HS, on a route course quickly to leave the castle

They took turns, bypassed corridors and passed by many rooms. However, one of their turns may have ended up as a wrong one, and at the wrong time

Suddenly, the CR -and everyone else- skidded to a halt, shielding the HS behind it, and the HS gulped seeing the room they were in

They had taken a wrong turn indeed

As this was the throne room

And stood there in front of the throne, with his back turned to the group, was the King.

King Griffin Grace

"Ah, Theophilus. How nice of you and your friends to join me" he spoke

Slowly, the CR lowered his hood

"It's _Theo_ , King Griffin" ***** the CR- _Theo_ \- corrected, putting a lot of emphasis on his name

"Theo!? Y- _Your_ The CR!?" Tecna shouted, completely surprised, as were the others

"Nevermind that for now, I'll explain later" he answered. He didn't move his gaze behind him and kept it on the King, but whispered to the HS

"You run, I'll keep him occupied" he whispered, and the HS nodded quickly, before sprinting off towards the double doors that they had come through. But just as the HS was about to get through the door, it shut, tight and was locked

"No! No!" it shouted, banging on the door, and it's breathing quickened as it heard the King speak

"Ah, _Rosemary_. It's been seven years, has it not?" Griffin asked

"King Griffin, don't do something you'll regret" Theo warned, getting in front of the HS. Griffin chuckled

"Oh I won't, but I'll do something I've been wanting to do for seventeen years" slowly, as he was speaking, he unsheathed his sword. The sword was one of the ones his ancestor, Prince Ajax, had used, 'Dovere', Duty. "Something this little _murderer_ deserves"

The Winx, already in their Believix forms, all got ready to defend, wondering what exactly the King would do. But the HS and CR didn't even have to think to know what

Suddenly, a clock chimed, loudly, and the King grinned

"Well, would you look at that. Twelve O' Clock" he glared at the HS, with a grin still on his face " _Midnight_ "

Faster than you could say 'Cheese Crackers!' ****** , the King ran at the HS, bringing out his sword and about to strike

"Double Eclipse!" Stella shouted, surprising them all and blocking the attack. Although she still did not particularly like the HS, if Flora was willing to help it and the CR- No, _Theo_ , then she would too

But suddenly, the golden shield glew purple and dispersed

"What happened?" Bloom questioned, confused "I don't know" Stella answered, equally confused

"Silly silly little girls, thinking that they can stop destiny from happening, and stop the future" a voice cackled, like a witch

"We have waited _much_ too long for this moment, but even though your puny little efforts cannot stop us... We would like to make sure" another voice added, chuckling darkly

Two figures walked out from the shadows, behind Griffin. One, a Sirenix Fairy. The other, a man with a dark gray sword with a black glow

The HS gasped, instantly recognizing the two figures

"G-Guinevere and Jacob!" it gasped, and the two figures grinned

"Ah Rosemary, how kind of you to remember us, from that fateful day seventeen years ago... Ah yes, that fateful day where you ruined your life!" Guinevere laughed

The HS lowered it's head, knowing what they were talking about

"Leave her alone! It wasn't her fault!" Theo defended, taking out and readying his phantoblades

"Oh but it was, was it not, Griffin? You saw it with your own two eyes, did you not?" Jacob questioned, looking at the King

"She killed her! She murdered my wife! My dear Rosalina!" shouted Griffin. However, everyone but Flora and Musa failed to notice the faint purple glow in his eyes. In fact, they noticed that his eyes both had a purplish tinge to them, something they had failed to notice from day one

"But onto more pressing matters. Afterall, what kind of _friends_ to the little Hooded Sparrow would we be, if we didn't give her any Birthday Presents!" she laughed "Northern Blast!" she shouted straight after, firing a wind attack

"Spring Ring!" shouted Flora, blocking the attack

"Stella, you, me and Aisha will take Guinevere. Tecna and Musa will take Jacob, while Theo and Flora and protect the HS. Make sure the King cannot get to her!" Bloom ordered, and everyone nodded- Bar the HS, who was beginning to hyperventilate and was trying to back away, its eyes set on the King. The reason Flora was set to protect the HS was due to the fact she knew the most protection spells, and Theo would help due to his connection and knowledge of the HS.

"Ha! You actually want to _defend_ that **_Murderer_**? I must say, I'm quite surprised! After what she did to the Queen, I thought you'd all be willingly handing her over" Guinevere mocked before firing an attack on the three, as her words caused the HS to grimace greatly

"I don't know why it did it what it did, if what you say is true. But I do know that it has been trying to help everyone out as much as possible, and if it is willing to help us get out from potential death despite what we did and said to it, and Flora and Theo are helping it, we will to!" Aisha spat back, firing her own attack "Morphix Wave!"

"Northern Blast!" the evil Sirenix fairy shouted back, firing her own attack which collided with Aisha's. But she wasn't done there

"Midnight Gusts!" she shouted, firing another purple tinted attack

"Double Eclipse!" Stella brought back up her shield. But, just as the attack was about to hit the shield, it split into two and went around it, aiming for Stella and Bloom. The Princess of Domino managed to avoid the attack, but Stella wasn't so lucky. She was hit, and landed on the ground with a *thud*, and her two companions rushed down to help her

"Are you alright?" Aisha asked, and she helped Stella up. The fairy of the Shining Sun gave a small cough, and answered

"Y-Yeah, fine. C'mon, let's get back up there" before flying back up, her friends close by

"I know, lets try a convergence!" Bloom suggested, and the other two nodded, and the three held hands. Guinevere noticed this, and just laughed

"Oh, so you think holding hands is going to stop wittle ol' me?" she mocked, and laughed again, not knowing what they were really doing

"Ocean's Burning Light!" ***'** the three shouted, using a convergence spell, which hit the evil fairy as it took her by surprise. She growled, and fired an attack back at them, and the four engaged in a battle

After a bit, the three Winx decided to try to end this, and attacked

"Fire Arrow!"

"Sun Dance!"

"Andros Hurricane!" the three shouted simultaneously, each firing their own attacks. Guinevere frowned, weaved around two, and brought up a shield for the last one. But the Fire Arrow that she had dodged around, without her realizing, had come back like a boomerang and hit her in the back, almost causing her to fall to the ground due to the surprise of it

The Sirenix Fairy growled, knowing that together they had great strength, and tried to think of a way to both break their concentration and break them apart.

Suddenly, the Winx grew worried as they noticed Guinevere's frown turn into a huge, evil smirk, as she brought her hands in the air, now both glowing a dark purple, and began to chant

* * *

With Tecna and Musa, the situation wasn't much better, as- although Jacob was a boy and therefore was not a fairy- his sword seemed to have magic embedded in it anyway. With every slice through the air, a magic attack along the slice was fired towards them- And a big one at that ***''**

"Aw, what's wrong little fairies? Scared of a few small blasts of dark magic?" he mocked, seeing them weave around the magic blasts. At this, Musa frowned, but saw that he was distracted and fired an attack

"Harmonic Attack!" she shouted, and her attack separated into two, something Jacob failed to notice. Easily, the villain blocked the one attack with his sword, but failed to dodge or block the other, which he only noticed when it hit him, and shoved him to the floor

Growling, Jacob got back up and swung an attack back at them, which hit them both and knocked _them_ to the floor. He grinned, and began to laugh, as he made the mistake of mocking them

"Aww, do the wittle faiwies need a nap?" he mocked, angering Musa again, and she shouted again

"Stereo Crash!" the sound waves caused Jacob to drop his sword and cover his ears, trying to block them out. Tecna noticed his distraction, and said quickly

"C'mon, lets try and take him out with a convergence. It should do the trick" Musa nodded, and the two held hands

"Digital Sound Waves!" **'*** the two shouted, firing their convergence attack. The amplified sound waves hit the distracted Jacob, but he continued to hold his ears against them instead of fighting back. Eventually, he growled, let go of his ears, grabbed his sword and shot waves of attacks at the fairies, and the spell finally stopped.

Jacob was about to lash out in even more attacks, when he noticed something. He stopped, and gave a huge evil grin. Musa and Tecna followed his eyes and saw exactly what he was looking at. Guinevere, with an evil smirk, brought her hands in the air, both of them glowing a dark purple and she began to chant. But what worried the two even more, was where her attack appeared to be aimed

* * *

During this, Theo was battling King Griffin, face on. The King in question growled, as their swords locked together, both battling for dominance

"I don't want to hurt you Theophilus. Just get out of my way!" he demanded, angrily, shoving Theo back

"Never! I won't let you hurt her!" he spat back, blocking another attack

"You'll defend a _Theif!?_ You'll defend a _**Monster**_!? You'll defend a _**Murderer?**_ ** _!_** " he growled, shouting. This seemed to cause something in Theo to snap, and he himself growled

"How many times do I have to make myself clear!? _**IT WASN'T HER FAULT!"**_ he boomed, angrily beginning to attack the King. However, in his rage, he lost all concentration, letting Griffin easily powerfully kick him in his stomach, and kick him away.

As Theo zoomed towards the wall, he lost his grip on his phantoblades, both flying off in different directions. After hitting the wall, he groaned, and tried to get up. But, for some reason, he seemingly magically lifted from the ground

The boy looked up, and was face-to-face with King Griffin, who was holding him by his shirt

"You know as well as I do it **_was_** , my boy" he whispered, menacingly, before using both his hands, and his foot, to catapult Theo towards the throne.

King Griffin saw that the boy didn't try to get up, presumably unconscious. He cracked his knuckles, before unsheathing his sword, Dovere, and turning towards Flora and the HS

He heard chanting and saw a purple attack heading towards the two, but payed neither mind. All that mattered to him now was that he could easily get to the HS

After all,

He had unfinished business with her

* * *

Meanwhile, as Theo tried to deter the seemlingly-crazy King, Flora was trying to calm the HS, who was hyperventilating as memory upon memory stormed its way through its head

"N-No... I-I... I-I'm sorry... D-Don't hurt me... P-Please..." it sobbed, curling into a ball against the wall. Flora had a pretty good idea of what the HS meant, and did all she could to try and comfort the hooded figure, hugging it as it sobbed, and letting it cry into her

"It's alright, no one will hurt you. We'll protect you, don't worry" the fairy of Nature comforted, hugging it. The HS tightly clung onto Flora as it broke down, as if it would fall into a deep abyss and die if it let go

"I-I didn't m-mean it... I d-didn't w-want to..." it kept murmuring and sobbing out

"I-I'm so... s-so s-sorry" Flora carefully began to stroke its back comfortingly, like a Mother would to her Child, and rocked it a little, back and forth. This seemed to be working, and the HS began to calm down a little, but was still broken. It still continued to break down in the fairy of Nature's arms, though not as bad as before

Suddenly, the two saw Theo crash into the wall, and the HS gasped

"T-Theo!" it gasped out through its sobs, and it was about to run towards him and help

But then the King walked up to him and grabbed him by his shirt, causing the HS to try and hide behind both its arms and Flora's. The King then threw Theo, who landed next to the Throne, and didn't move

Flora saw Griffin turn towards them, and knew his next target. She also knew that even if she tried to defend the HS, she would end up like Theo. How did Flora know this? Simple.

She knew that he would have help

Help from a certain Sirenix Fairy, who already seemed to have increased his strength

So instead, Flora suddenly came up with another idea. She had completely forgotten about her Zoomix Wings!

"HS, I need you to stand up. I won't let go of you, but I need to stand up. I'm gonna get you out of here" she whispered, and the HS- though reluctant and unsure about standing up- slowly stood, clinging onto the flower fairy

However, just as Flora was about to get her Zoomix wings, she, and everyone else, heard something- Chanting

 _"Winds from the Mountains,_

 _And Evil from Within,_

 _Curse now my Enemy_

 _So that I now may Win_

 _Evil Winds A Brewing_

 _And Evil from Within_

 _Curse this here fairy_

 _With the Curse Of the Wind!"_ the voice chanted, before breaking out into maniacal laughter. The voice was none other than Guinevere, who fired her attack towards Flora and the HS

Neither had enough time to react, and the HS believed this was game-over for it. Silently, it was thankful that it would die like this, instead of by... _Him_...  
But it was wrong. Oh, how it was wrong. The Evil Sirenix infact had a different target. A certain Fairy of Nature, who was standing between the King and the HS

The attack hit Flora, pushing her to the floor, and everyone watched in either horror or amazement.

Before everyone's eyes, Flora turned translucent, and slowly began to loose her colour

Aisha was the first to react, and grabbed Guinevere with her hands, ready to pummel the Sirenix fairy

"What did you do to her!?" she demanded, causing Guinevere, along with Jacob, to laugh. The fairy just shoved her off, and grinned

"Oh nothing much. Just used an old spell of mine, to curse her with a little old favorite, 'The Curse Of the Wind'" she laughed "Within I say about... Hmm... Half an hour, your little friend will have disappeared" she smirked as she came to the last part

"And then there will be nothing you can do to save her"

King Griffin, who had payed no mind to any of this, was nearly at the HS. The Hooded Sparrow had since backed away, and slowly lowered to the floor, once again curling into a ball. Its eyes watched the King in fear, now trapped. Flora tried to fire an attack, but it just went through the King, as did her hands. The HS was unprotected now

All of a sudden, just as Griffin was about to strike, another sword clanged onto his. Only, this time, it was a sword he recognized, as- for some reason- it was his own. Regalo, was stopping Dovere from striking the HS. And the one who was holding Regalo was none other than the Cloaked Robin himself- Theo

"I said I wouldn't let you hurt her, and that is a promise I intend to keep!" he said with his teeth gritted, shoving the King away. The King growled

"And I said to _ **Get Out Of My Way!**_ " he growled, drawing a dagger and throwing it. Theo was about to be hit, but was shoved out of the way and heard a scream of pain. He looked to where he was, and saw the HS, with the dagger imbedded in its shoulder

Despite its fear, it had taken the blow meant for him, and looked up. Its fear doubled as it made eye contact with the King, but it tried to stand strong

"T-This... Is between you... And me..." it managed to say, with an amazingly strong and calm voice, considering how minutes ago it was breaking down and could barely speak without a sob, and how it also had a dagger in its shoulder

Slowly, it gripped the dagger in its shoulder and pulled it out, gritting its teeth all the while, and dropped the weapon on the floor

"So leave Theo out of it" it finished, its eyes dimly glowing

Griffin, however, paid no mind, and kicked the HS to the ground. Its brave streak now over, the HS curled into a ball and covered its head with its arms, now awaiting its fate

"No!" Theo shouted, as he got up and ran to her. But a purple shield around the two stopped him, and the Winx who had flown towards the two to try and help the HS

Now all they could do was watch as the King slowly approached the Hooded Sparrow, and slowly raised his sword, Dovere, above his head, preparing for the final blow.

 _ **"Yes! Kill her! Kill her now!"**_

 _"Griffin... Promise me... Please..."  
_

 ** _"Hurry up and kill her!"_**

 _"Please Griffin... J-Just... Promise... P-Promise me..."_

 ** _"Why is this taking so long!? JUST KILL HER! "_**

 _"Griffin... L-Look at me, p-please..."_

 _ **"You've been waiting for this for Seventeen years! Now do it!"**  
_

 _"Pr-promise me... P-Please... Y-You'll be a-alright... B-But I n-need... I need you to p-promise to m-me..."_

 ** _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? KILL HER!"_**

 _"Please... Promise me..."_

 _ **"DO IT! DO IT NOW!"**  
_

 _"Arhh!"_

 _ **"JUST KILL HER ALREADY!"**  
_

 _"Promise Me..."  
_

"ARRHH!"

* * *

 **Wow. It's weird writing the HS so... so Distraught. I'm used to writing a more 'overconfident' HS. This was planned out and it still feels weird. Let me know if you guys feel I made the HS waaaaaay too, for lack of better words, 'weak and distraught', even though it has faced kidnappers and all. You'll understand once its all explained  
But hey, cliffhanger! xD  
**

 **Finally, another chapter, over and done with. AT LAST!**  
 **Just gonna say, if this chapter seems a little rusty or the fighting scene is terrible, its because I haven't written a story in a while (Only read in what little free time I had in spring and a lot recently in schoolbreak) and I have never written a fighting scene before and I seem to be terrible at them. Terribly sorry**

 **You know though, despite the general plot being roundabout the same, this chapter actually ended up _waayyyy_ different then what I had first written the most part of it as before my hiatus. Originally, I was gonna add the pixies helping Flora and CR help HS and the Winx, along with two other characters, but I ended up scraping that as I realized if they _were_ there, they would end up having to somehow disappear during the fight scene because otherwise they'd do utterly nothing. Originally there was even a few "linked to unknown" and "unknown when" flashbacks by "unknown" like there has been before at the start of a few chapters, but they gave away too much info  
I _also_ was going to add another character (one who you _have_ seen before, albeit not much), but eventually I decided against it and decided to leave the fight between Griffin, The Winx, the HS and CR and the two baddies. But said character WILL appear in a later chapter. Either next one or the one after. Haven't decided yet, so don't judge me**

 **And yes, the CR is revealed! *To the tune of Ode To Joy* EXPOSITION! EXPOSITION! RUSH IT OUT AS-AP! xD  
But in all seriousness, this chapter was actually really hard to write. I had to literally write notes IN the chapter at certain bits to remind myself to add something or move something in case I forgot, or to get rid of something, cause there were some things I wanted to add and some I thought didn't make sense.  
But even more to the reason it was hard, for some reason the bit where they meet the king onwards to the fighting bit were hard. Even though those bits are the bits I have been planning out from day one! I had all these plans for these bits and the moment I come to write the bits POOF! They're gone! (And I can't do fighting scenes to save my life...)  
Also, bits xD  
**

 **But anyhow, on to the '*'s!**

 ***- I have been waiting for SO LONG to fit that in somewhere! xD. Seriously though, no offense to anyone with the name Theophilus! It's an AWESOME name! The reason I made him not go by his full name and not like it is cause I actually originally just named him "Theo" and a full name, but then I realized Theo could be short for Theophilus and that it would be cool to call him that, but I still wanted him to be called Theo. So I came up with the excuse that Theo prefers his nickname, because my oldest brother has a similar situation  
**

 ****- Again, a reference to that fake and jokey excuse my brother made including me, which I used a few chapters back. I think that's what I'm gonna use from now on for "As quick as you can say *BLAH WORD*" xD  
**

 ***'- Okay, so I found out Stella, Bloom and Aisha have never done a convergence together. And so I had to come up with one on my own. I know, its terrible, and I apologize. I tried my best (It's hard to think of names while listening to catchy music .-.)**

 ***''- Okay, so I'm pretty terrible at explaining things, as you all know, so basically its the attack done on Sonic Heroes when fighting Egg Emperor. Jacob does the same thing with his sword as Egg Emperor's attacks with that's sword, except Jacob can do them diagonally and at basically any angle. Sorry about that**

 **'*- Again, I had to create a convergence spell myself. So I apologize for how terrible it is, I tried my best**

 **Anyhow, I'm about to go out now with my family to do something, so I'm just gonna hurry up and post this chapter before I run out of time**

 **Last but not least, remember to review,** ** **be it an insult, criticism, suggestions, theories or just an opinion,** to tell me what you think! And I'll see you all in the next chapter! (Which won't take as long to write)  
**

 **BYEEE!**


	11. The Defeat

**HI GUYS!  
**

 **I decided to try and write this chapter as soon as I could, so here I am, a lovely, extremely wet Tuesday afternoon, writing. I would've started on Saturday but I was busy all day and by the time I was finished, I went on a lazy streak so... Yeah. And on Sunday I was just tired after going to Church cause I'd been up since 5 in the morning (There was a weird noise that kept me awake) so again with the lazy streak :P  
I did actually start this yesterday though. I _would've_ finished it yesterday too, but I got a bit stuck and it was kinda late so I decided to sleep on it and try to come up with some ideas while trying to fall asleep. And then I did, because I though of a specific part in the Winx and got inspired (Works every time!) and I worked from there and here I am now!  
**

 **As you all know, the HS still hasn't been revealed! I mean, I'm sure you've all got it by now, from the last chapter I feel I made it a bit obvious. But if you're all thinking what I _think_ you're thinking, you've not got it all figured out quite yet, but you're close. Not completely there yet though ;}  
But don't you all love me for the cliffhanger of last chapter? No? Well, I love doing them, so bare with me :]**

 **But anyhow, enough of my babbling! TO THE REVIEWS! This time I have THREE, one from PaladinJS, one from Miss Mystery and one from Dragonlover!  
**

 **PaladinJS's Review: Is that side of the HS odd? Unexpected? Cause it was weird to write- And I mean _REALLY_ weird. I'm glad to hear that you liked it, even though it was kinda rusty, and that in your opinion I got my point across. It warms my heart and makes me happy to know that, so thank you ^-^. Thanks for sticking with me and my story, despite my long absence, and thank you for the review! This chapter isn't as long a wait though, don't worry ;]**

 **Miss Mystery's Review: You were? Do you still think that or not? Although I can't confirm or deny anything, I will say that if you truly believe that, keep believing it- It might well be true, like you were right about Guinevere and Jacob being the cause of 'death' of the Queen after they escaped. I don't know, to me it's not strange, but that's just me I 'spose. I'm glad to hear you loved the chapter! Don't worry, I don't plan to make you wait more then about half a week. I'm writing this atm on Sunday, but I'll've probably finished it by either Tuesday or Wednesday. I won't make you wait long :)**

 **Dragonlover's Review: I'm happy you found it awesome. Thanks, I'm happy I'm okay too. Strangely enough, despite being ill about six times last year, I'm still yet to be ill _This_ year. No idea how long that'll last (Probably another week knowing me) but I'll enjoy my wellness while it lasts ;]**

 **Once again, a HUGE _"THANK YOU!"_ to all you readers, reviewers, followers and favoriters! You guys boost my motivation to write! ^-^**

 **But anyway, I won't dilly dally any longer, cause it's DISCLAIMER TIMEEEE!** **The Winx Club, and everything inside of that Cartoon Show, belongs to Iginio Straffi (Sorry if I spelt his name wrong). While everything else, unless I tell you all otherwise, belongs to Me!  
**

 **On with the Story!**

* * *

 ** _Recap; Flora and CR help the HS and the Winx escape from the dungeons. However, they make a wrong turning during their escape, and end up at the throne room, where the King is waiting. The Cloaked Robin is revealed as Theo, and Guinevere and Jacob reveal themselves and the Winx to have to split up to fight the three. However, Guinevere curses Flora as she tries to teleport the HS away and begins to turn like the Queen, to wind. Theo fights Griffin but with a power boost from Guinevere gets defeated going semi-conscious, and Griffin turns to the HS, who was cowering in the corner begging not to be hurt, and crying. After the HS took a blow for Theo, who it pushed away, Guinevere put up a shield while Griffin then raised his sword and was about to deal the killing blow, with everyone watching but the Hooded Sparrow  
_**

 _Present Day, 12th of December, After Midnight_

Only Flora saw the internal conflict inside of the King. And only she saw the Queen put her hand on his shoulder and whisper

 _"Promise Me..."_

"AAARHHHH!" Griffin shouted, his eyes bursting open

The sound of two swords hitting one another was heard, and everyone looked on in amazement

Griffin was now pushing his sword against Jacob's, who was using his sword to defend himself

"You... Will _Not_... make me Kill Her... I will not break my promise! Even with your spells and magic, I will keep my promise to Rosie!" he shouted, gritting his teeth. The purple tinge in his eyes had completely vanished

The HS, who was still awaiting the sword's blow, slowly looked up at these words, and was surprised at what it saw- So surprised, in fact, that it couldn't stop blinking

At last, after the general shock had passed, Guinevere began to growl

"You... You _Fool!_ Don't you remember the hatred you held for that pest!? How she brutally _murdered_ your wife Rosalina!?" she spat

Griffin shoved Jacob back, and glared at the Sirenix fairy

"Yes, I do. The hatred that you poisoned me with! You cursed me with that hate! And because of that, her childhood was filled with pain, and I ruined it because of your spell!" he shot back

Guinevere growled once again, seeing that he had finally broken her hold on him. But, slowly, she began to smirk

"If you will not kill her, then I will make you suffer the same fate as your stupid wife, and you can both watch as we kill her ourselves!" the evil fairy laughed, beginning to chant the same spell she used on Flora

"Oh no you don't! Sun Dance!"

"Techno Shock!" Stella and Tecna shouted, firing the spells and breaking her concentration, and her chant

"You _still_ persist in fighting? You truly are all fools!" Jacob laughed "Not even Violet with both of her stupid brother's swords could defeat us! What makes you think _you_ can?"

"We're the Winx! We've defeated many before you two, and we can defeat you as well!" proclaimed Musa

"Oh you poor little dears- you seemed to have hit your heads. Haven't you figured it out yet? We're unstoppable! Raging Hurricane!" Guinevere shouted, firing the attack at the six

"Morphix Shield!" Aisha cast, bringing up her shield and defending the attack. This continued for a while, attacks bouncing to and fro

With the King and Jacob, however, things were not much different. The two kept dodging, avoiding or defending each others attacks

"Just give up! You'll never win!" Jacob laughed. But suddenly, that laugh turned into a gasp, and a grunt was heard behind him

"No- _You'll_ never win and you'll never hurt her!" Theo grunted, pushing the sword, Regalo, further into Jacob's back. To finish him, Griffin then plunged the other sword, Dovere, into his chest, and Jacob glew a bright golden light, causing everyone to look away and the two men to pull their swords away. Once the light had faded, there was nothing more then a pile of ash on the floor, and Jacob was no more *****

When Guinevere looked over and saw that her husband was no more, she growled, and everyone saw her anger build up. She looked at Theo, whom was the one who plunged the first sword into Jacob, and growled, before her hands began to glow purple

Everyone watched at she picked Theo up with her magic by the throat, and brought him right in front of her

 _"You will pay for that!" _ she screamed, and began to power up an attack. The Winx got their own attacks ready and were about to fire, when all heard another voice

"No- No! I won't let you hurt Theo!" the voice screamed, and the HS came running up to Guinevere, its eyes glowing a bright golden colour, and used its left arm to uppercut her. The very moment its fist collided with Guinevere's face, a shockwave of magic exploded out from the HS, reaching and touching everything in the room

The fading Flora was affected most by the shockwave, and felt something stir and change inside of her- Just like how when she was cursed, only different. A good different. In fact, she noticed that she had stopped fading. True, she hadn't gotten back to her previous state, but she could feel the curse and something else inside of her fighting, both trying to fight for dominance. Neither, however, seemed to be winning, which to her seemed to explain why she wasn't fading out of or back into existence, but staying the same ******

The fairy of Nature looked to Rosie, who was stood in the corner of the room, out of everyone's viewing point and was marveling. She seemed to notice Flora's stare, understood its question and merely said

 _"The shockwave was magic, which seems to have been building up over a long period of time- Which would explain her eyes. This seemed to be the breaking point for her, and she let it all loose- From the looks of things though, it did more then just blow you all back and hurt Guinevere. You have stopped fading, afterall. Now, you need either for Guinevere to revoke the curse or to end up like her husband. Only then will you return to normal" ***'**_

 _"And you?"_ Flora asked, her voice having a ghostly tinge to it. But the Queen shook her head

 _"I'm afraid not. The curse on me already completed, and I am long gone. I will remain this day until I finally die of old age"_ she answered, and Flora nodded, before turning back to what was happening

It seemed that Guinevere was absolutely infuriated at what had just happened. This was the girl who was meant to be scared sick of people, because of what her father did to her. And here she was, uppercutting the very person who cursed three people, two to death and one to hatred!?

What made it worse was the fact that the HS proceeded to try and attack her, managing to land a few more punches and even a kick!

Finally, Guinevere managed to find a window of opportunity, and fired a magic attack at the HS

"Raging Hurricane!" she shouted, the attack catching the HS by surprise and propelling it backwards, onto the floor. The HS was then lifted up like Theo by its neck, held up in the air by Guinevere's magic

 _"I have had just about **enough** of you, you little pest! This would've been so much easier if you'd've just died seven years ago like we planned! But __Oh No!_ _You_ ** _had_** _to go and **escape** , now didn't you!? Run away before that stupid 'King' had a chance to kill you, eh? **Well this time there's no where for you to run! NOW, YOU WILL DIE!"**_ she screamed, getting louder and angrier as she spoke, and then charged up an attack

 _ **"DEATH'S TORNADO!"**_ she charged up, wanting the attack to be powerful enough to kill the HS

The King and Theo, panicking but seeing the Winx about to do a convergence, shouted

"Quick! You need the swords as well! She's weakened enough, if you use the swords in your convergence it will kill her!" Griffin shouted, running up to the six and handing over Dovere. Theo did the same, and gave them Regalo

The Winx all stood together, three holding one sword with one hand and another of the winx with the other, and pointing the swords towards Guinevere, before shouting

 _"WINX! BELIEVIX CONVERGENCE!"_

The swords inhanced the power of the convergence, which was channeled through them, and the two beams from the swords met and projected towards the weakened Guinevere as one beam

Guinevere, however, noticed this one second to late, having only enough time to drop the HS in shock, before being slammed against the wall due to the power of the attack

After the dust cleared, everyone saw Guinevere, whose legs were beginning to glow a golden glow which was spreading throughout her body, sat against the wall

However, despite the clear fact that she lost, she began to laugh

"Fine then. Kill me! But know that you will never be free of me, or Jacob! Never!" she laughed before blindly firing one last attack "DEATH'S TORNADO!", before she glew and then turned to ash

The attack, although fired blindly, was about to hit King Griffin. But someone saw this. Someone who couldn't even believe what they were doing, and hoped they would be forgiven for what they were about to do

That someone shoved Griffin out of the way, only having enough time to turn towards the attack before it hit them, square in the chest, and shot them across the throne room and into the wall

That someone was the Hooded Sparrow

And the force of the attack and hitting the wall was enough to bring its hood down

And there was many a gasp as the hood fell

As the Hooded Sparrow was revealed

* * *

 **DONE! Hehe, I like cliffhangers xD  
**

 **So you still have chance to throw in your ideas on who the HS is. Though again, like I said before, I'm pretty sure you all have an idea who. But remember, if you're all thinking what I think you're all thinking, then you don't have the full story worked out yet ;}**

 **I tell ya what though, it felt weird writing the King defending the HS and co after knowing for ages that he was like the side-villain. I'll just have to get used to it I spose, but it didn't make writing this chapter any less weird O-O**

 **Oh but sorry if this chapter feels a little rushed, or a little short. I literally had nothing else I felt I could write in this chapter t make it feel less rushed- The only thing I could do was more pointless fighting and attacks which would be dodged or defended, and I didn't feel like adding filler. So yeah, its a short chapter. My apologies, but HEY- At least I wrote it quicker then the last one xD  
**

 **And apparently I've reached over the 1,500 views mark! HUZZAH! -But, for some odd reason, just over a third of those views are on the first chapter O-O. Weird, right?**

 **Anyhow, onto the *'s!**

 ***- Yep. I totally ripped off the movie (Winx: Secret Of the Lost Kingdom) there. I was having trouble coming up with ideas and then I suddenly remembered the ending of *SPOILERS* how Sky stabbed the sword into Mandragora, possessed by the three ancesteral witches, and then Bloom finished them with a blast, and I got inspired. One thing led to another, and then I finally had a good ending plot for this chapter. Hope you guys don't mind too much, or feel like I rushed into it  
I also had no idea how to make him die seen as this is a K+ so if its weird... That's why xD**

 ****- Did that make sense? It was meant to make sense. I hope it made sense... PLEASE TELL ME IT MADE SENSE! XD**

 ***'- Again, it's meant to make sense. I dunno if it does or not, but hopefully it does...?**

 **Yeah I don't really have much else to say here. I LIKE REVIEWS! SO PLS WRITE THEM! CAUSE DEY ARE KOOL!  
Pfft, don't listen to that. That was just me being plain stupid- The REAL review thing is this,**

 **Remember to review,** ** **be it an insult, criticism, suggestions, theories or just an opinion,** to tell me what you think! And I'll see you all in the next chapter! (And don't forget to pitch in your guesses on the HS, if you haven't already guessed that is!)  
**

 **BYEEE!**


	12. The Truth

**HI GUYS! THIS (I think anyway) IS THE BIG CHAPTER! THE BIG REVEAL! I CAN'T WAITTTT!  
**

 ***Clears throat* Sorry about that. Got a little carried away (Though seriously, I'm REALLY EXCITED!). So excited that I'm gonna go get a shortbread from downstairs to munch on. MWAHAHAHA!  
**

 **ALSO! APOLOGIES FOR TAKING LONGER THAN I PLANNED! THIS CHAPTER CHANGED QUITE A BIT! IT WAS HARD  
But not hard enough that I tkae months like last time, don't worry. I'm not THAT evil- OR AM I!? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA-*COUGHCOUGHCOUGH* Eugh, really hurts the throat. But hey- IT'S A BIG-ISH CHAPTER! HUZZAH!  
Yeah I've been real brain-deadums-crazy since Monday xD**

 **Annyhow, seen as I'm so excited, I think I'll just skip right through the A/N cause I don't really have much important stuff to say. The one thing I _DO_ have to say though, is _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY MUM!_ Her Birthday was on Sunday, and she is the best Mum I could've asked for. She's really encouraging, kind, nice, inspiring and even more, and she is my AWESOME English Teacher! (I think I mentioned before, I'm homeschooled). So yeah, a big Happy Birthday to her and I would like to also give her a quick _THANK YOU!_ for everything. Thanks Mum ^-^**

 **I would also like to say that I am not writing the whole chapter itself today, even though I had planned to. So I'm just writing this A/N and maaaybe a little bit of the beginning. Because if I did, it would be a really weird chapter  
Seriously. It would.  
I'm kinda brain dead atm due to lack of sleep, lots of walking, carrying a heavy rucksack and too many stairs  
Basically, we had to go somewhere, and the place we went is kinda far away so we had to head off at about 7, so I had to get up around 6-6:30. And I had gone bed around midnight last night cause we watched a movie as it was Mum's Birthday, and I hadn't slept well cause my knees were especially bad. So I was going on around... 4 hour sleep? At the most. And so basically cause of that and the other reasons, my brain actually isn't functioning properly (And I know that because I just got my right and left wrong. WHY ON EARTH DID I DO THAT!? ARGH THERE IS NO CONFUSED FACE WITH A RAISED EYEBROW!? WHYY! XD)**

 **Uh. Yeah. Reviews! I get the feeling either last chapter wasn't a good one, or everyone didn't feel like reviewing, cause the two reviews I hve are both of different chapters. Not that I mind- I have more reviews on this then I think I ever had, so I really don't mind a lack of them once in a while :)! One from Lovely, and one from Rockmantick**

 **Lovely's Review: Firstly, Welcome to Reviews! First time here (Hope you come back) ;]!  
Secondly, I would like to completely and utterly apologize. You had actually reviewed chapter 10 the day before I posted the last chapter, but for some reason the review only registered and I could only see it the day after. In fact, that night! I'd woken up and checked and there was your review! For some reason guest reviews tend to take two days (No idea why) which is why I wait about a week but I posted that chapter early so... Sorry about that. Please forgive me  
Anyhow your review- IS THIS SOON ENOUGH? I HOPE SO :D. You're addicted to it? I didn't really think it was _that_ good a story, but I'm glad you're liking it ^-^. That is a very good idea- Unfortunately for me though, bringing the Queen back interferes with my future plans (I'm as annoyed as you are, don't worry) so I can't :/. But don't worry, the King remembers every bit of it (No spoilers here don't worry, I think it was made clear last chapter. Was it?)**

 **Rockmantick: Welcome to the Reviews! Please come back often ;]. I'm glad its good and mysterious! But wait... How'd you know that if you've never read it? My brain doesn't compute *Brain blows up*. If you've never read it but its good and mysterious... Read it...? ...Please...? xD**

 **Just gonna say though, if the last chapter was _that bad_ please do tell me in the reviews. I really don't mind it! Plus, I would like to know, and if you have any suggestions on making it any better, please do tell. I plan to re-write it a bit to make it better**

 **A big _"THANK YOU!"_ to all you readers, reviewers, followers and favoriters! You guys are the best, and boost my motivation to write! ^-^  
**

 **Anyhow, before I write any more blocks of text, I'm gonna do DISCLAIMER TIMEEEE!** **The Winx Club, and everything inside of that Cartoon Show, belongs to Iginio Straffi (Sorry if I spelt his name wrong). While everything else, unless I tell you all otherwise, belongs to Me!**

 **On with the Story!**

 _ **EDIT: Oh wow. I forgot to write the recap XD! Oh well, here it is now!**_

* * *

 ** _Recap; King Griffin broke the spell holding him in time to stop himself from killing the Hooded Sparrow, and turned on Jacob and Guinevere, attacking them. The fighting continued until Griffin and Theo used both Regalo and Dovere to defeat and destroy Jacob. In a rage, Guinevere tried to kill Theo, but was stopped by the HS who, when it uppercutted her, released a magic burst of built up magic energy. Guinevere tried to kill it herself, calling it a 'pest', but just as she was about to fire a deadly attack, the Winx converged using the two swords and defeated her. However, before she was destroyed like her husband, she fired one last attack, which blindly was about to hit Griffin. But at the last minute, the HS shoved him out of the way and took the blow, its hood falling down as it hit the wall  
_**

 _Flashback; Just over Seven years ago_

 _"Are you alright?" asked a caring voice. Rosemary looked up, and saw an older woman looking down at her, with a concerned look on her face_

 _"I-I'm... f-fine. I-I'm sorry I-I need to go" Rosemary stuttered as she tried to scramble to her feet_

 _"Here, let me help" the woman offered, helping Rosemary up. It was then that she got a glimpse at her cheek, which was partly covered by a lock of her hair "Where did you get that bruise?" she asked, confused. She hadn't bumped into her that hard, and even if she had, it wouldn't've bruised that quickly_

 _"I-I..." Rosemary, who was slowly picking up her book, froze in place and didn't finish her sentence, but merely looked down. The elderly woman thought for a bit. Although she did not want to ask, she had heard of many things like this happening before  
_

 _"Did your Father do it to you?"_

 _The little girl gulped, but nodded a little "H-He slaps m-me and h-hurts me a-a lot... A-And it hurts a l-lot..." the woman looked at the child with compassion and sympathy_

 _"Here, show me to your room, I'll treat your bruises" she offered_

 _"B-But P-Papa'll be angry if h-he knows you've seen me!" Rosemary instantly shook her head, not wanting to face her Father's wrath_

 _"He won't know. But, to ease your worries, how about this; you show me to your room and tonight, after visiting your Father, I'll come and treat your bruises and injuries. I'll wait until he's asleep to do so. Alright?" the woman offered. Rosemary thought this through and nodded, albeit hesitantly  
_

 _"What's your name, dear child?"_

 _"I-I'm... R-Rosemary, Miss" Rosemary answered, doing a small curtsy- The best she could, that is, while still holding her book. The woman smiled_

 _"I'm Faragonda. It's very nice to meet you, Rosemary. Now, come. Show me to your room"_

 _The girl, though confused at why the woman was being so kind to her, did as she was told and showed the way to her room, where Faragonda bid her goodbye until later_

* * *

 _Later that night, after Rosemary's father had gone to sleep, Faragonda quietly entered the little girl's room_

 _"Are you awake...?" she asked. A small movement came from the bed, a nod. She walked over to the bed and sat on the side of it_

 _"Now, show me your bruises"_

 _Using magic, Faragonda magically healed the bruises mostly, although they were still slightly visible and hurt slightly when touched  
_

 _"There, all done" she smiled at the little girl, who gave a weak smile back. It was then that she noticed a piece of paper on the floor, and picked it up_

 _"Is that your Mother?"_

 _Rosemary nodded_

 _"T-That's... Mama... I saw her i-in the pictures in the g-gallery" she answered, pointing with her little hands to the woman in the drawing_

 _"Yes, I remember. She was a beautiful young woman, skilled in magic as well. She was one of my best students" Faragonda recalled "you drew her very well. Where did you learn to draw so beautifully?"_

 _"I-It's something I like to d-do, w-when I'm not studying or reading... Its t-the only o-other way I can s-see her... I-I spent l-lots of time learning a-and teaching m-myself" she explained, still stuttering a little "M-Mama was... Your student...?"_

 _"Yes, in Alfea, school for Fairies. I'm the Headmistress there, actually" the older woman answered "when your older, you can go as well. I'm sure your Mother would've liked that, and I'm sure you will"_

 _"R-Really...? H-How much older?" Rosemary asked, hope in her eyes. Hope of freedom. Hope of escape_

 _"Sixteen. How old are you Rosemary?" the girl looked saddened "O-Oh... I turn t-ten in two days..."_

 _Faragonda noticed the girl's sadness, and thought about her situation with her Father_

 _"Rosemary... I would not say this to anyone, but seeing what situation your in... I think you should escape to your Uncle's"_

 _"U-Uncle's...? I... I h-have an Uncle...?" Rosemary asked, curiosity glistening in her eyes_

 _"Yes, actually. Him and Your Mother were twins, in fact" Faragonda answered_

 _The young girl thought on this for a bit "But... But what i-if he does the same to me...? W-What if he doesn't like me...? What i-if he doesn't want me?" she worried  
_

 _"He won't, I know. I knew your Uncle, and I know that he's a lot like his twin sister, more than just in looks. If he knew what you were going through, he would jump at the chance to take you in and away from all of this" this reassured the girl a bit_

 _"Please. It's for your own safety. I don't know why your Father does this to you, but your Father that I knew would never even think of harming a child. Something is wrong, and I sense dark magic around here" Faragonda explained "get your important things together and escape"_

 _"And w-when I'm sixteen... I-I can come to A-Alfea...?" questioned Rosemary timidly. Faragonda smiled a little_

 _"Of course"_

* * *

 _Two_ _days later, a now ten year old Rosemary ran into her bedroom at lightning speed, and quickly shut the door behind her and locked it. Her breathing was quick and heavy as she stared at the crumpled up piece of paper in her hands, what she had just seen and heard still fresh in her mind  
_

 _"Miss Faragonda was right! I need to get out of here!"_ _she thought, before getting her book-carrying rucksack, emptying it, and putting it on her bed. She had to pack only the important things, so as not to slow her down_

 _"But how will I make sure I won't be seen?"_ _she wondered, until she saw something glisten in her wardrobe. Slowly, she approached it, and saw a pile of gray, with some golden yellow, pathetically stuffed inside of a box._

 _It was her Mother's old cloak. Years ago she had accidentally stumbled upon this inside of her own room, hidden underneath her bed. She hid it away inside of her wardrobe, The way she knew that it was her mother's was not just because of how it was in her room- But because of something side_

 _After recalling these events, Rosemary looked at her Mother's cloak that she had found many years ago_

 _'R J' her Mother's initials were on the inside. It was quite a coincidence that her name had started with the same letter as her Mother's_

 _The little girl put the cloak on and pulled up the hood. It was much too big for her, but that meant all the more chance that her face was covered completely. She took out a few things and put them in a rucksack which she then proceeded to put on her back. Then she looked towards her bedroom window, and gave a gulp. If she were to do this and fail, she would be in huge trouble. But if she were to succeed... She would be free. Free from her father- From Pain  
_

 _"It's worth a_ _shot" she thought, giving another gulp before proceeding to climb out of the window_

 _"Halt! Thief!" shouted a guard, seeing the girl climb from the window. Rosemary panicked at the fact that she had already been seen and let go of the window ledge, landing in a small pond that went up to her waist. She looked around, unfamiliar with all her surroundings and the greenery and water, never having actually gone outside  
_

 _The girl's breathing quickened as guards began running towards her. She sprinted out of the pond and ran towards the wall, trying to climb up as she hadn't a clue where the exit was. Somehow, she managed to get up and jumped down the other side, running across the snow-covered pavement towards anything she could get to. The light snowfall quickened and began to get heavier and heavier as she ran  
_

 _Eventually, Rosemary lost the guards and was beginning to get cold. She did not know what snow was, or why it was so cold, but all she knew was that it was and she was shivering. She rubbed her arms with her cold hands, trying to keep warm_

 _Suddenly, Rosemary's knees collapsed from the cold and from being tired after running. She curled up into a ball, after seeing that she was in an ally-way and wanting to keep warm. Slowly, her eyes closed, just wanting to rest and warm up...  
_

 ** _"Rosemary... My dear child, don't close your eyes. You must get up"_** _said an almost ghostly voice. Shaking a little from the cold, Rosemary slowly opened her eyes and looked at who was in front of her, her eyes glistening with amazement and wonder. Slowly, she reached her hand out_

 _"M-Mama...?" she questioned_

 ** _"Shh... Keep your strength. Follow me, dear Rosemary. Follow my voice. I will lead you to your Uncle's"_**

 _Rosemary rubbed her eyes, to see if this was actually happened. But when she looked again, the woman, her mother, was gone. She took this to believe that this was all just in her head, and began to sob_

 _When suddenly, she heard the sound of a flute, playing a beautiful and familiar melody, one she had deliberately put time and effort into memorizing the tune and words  
_

 _"...The F-First Noel... M-Mama's f-favorite song..." she whispered, slowly managing to get up. She had to find where this was coming from. Slowly, the little girl managed to walk out of the ally and towards the tune. But after a while of following it, the tune soon ended, and Rosemary was in the middle of the street, in a blizzard  
_

 ** _"...Rosemary..."_**

 _Rosemary went towards whoever was calling her name "W-Who's t-there...?"_

 ** _"...Rosemary..."_** _was the only answer she got, no matter how many times she asked. So she just ran towards the voice, left and right, running forwards_

 _Until finally, the voice brought her to a house with a garden, and to the doorstep. Finally though, she collapsed on the doorstep, beginning to black-out, next to a decorated flute which she failed to notice, absolutely freezing cold. Her collapse caused a bang against the door, causing a light to turn on upstairs and a little boy to come toddling down and open the door_

 _"Hello?" when the boy saw Rosemary he gasped_

 _"MUMMY! DADDY! COME QUICK!"_

 _The last thing Rosemary remembered was a hand on her shoulder and a ghostly whisper_

 ** _"I love you my dear little flower..."_**

* * *

Suddenly, her eyes bolted open and she bolted upright, her breathing quick. She looked around her room and saw it was exactly how she had left it, and that she was in her bed

Had she gotten caught? Had whoever had found her turned her in? Was she going to be punished?

But when she looked at her hands, and herself, saw that the cloak she was wearing was a lot smaller then she remembered it to be. But why was it...?  
Suddenly, the realization hit her and all her memories of the past seven years flooded through her head, as well as the sharp throbbing pain in her shoulder. She _had_ escaped. She was now seventeen. She had fought both her father and her ancestor's enemy- And then she had saved his life

But why had that last sentence felt so real if it was just a dream of a past memory? Why had it felt so much realer than all the others? She shook her head, and decided to concentrate on other things

Rosemary slowly pulled the quilt down and dangled her legs over her bed. It had been seven years since she'd seen this room, yet nothing had changed. In fact, it was only now that she had realized that there was a layer of dust over everything. No one had probably been in this room since she ran away- But then again, no one other then her and that one visit from Faragonda had ever been inside in any case

Looking down, Rosemary saw all of her old drawings, scattered across the floor near her bed. Slowly, a tiny smile worked its way on her face, as she leaned down and picked one up

It was one she had drawn many, many years ago, and- although it certainly wasn't her best- was her favorite. It was her, her father and her mother all having a lovely picnic together, with the Sun shining bright, bunnies, rabbits and all sorts of woodland creatures hopping and running around them, fields and fields worth of flowers and bushes. And a bright, beautiful rainbow in the sky, with the words imprinted in in

 _"My Happy Family"_

Rosemary recalled when she had made this surprisingly good drawing. She was about seven, maybe eight, years old- Back when she had hope. Hope that one day her Mother would come back, and her father would love her and they would all be happy together, as she used to believe her Mother hadn't really died. But then not long later she had told her father this, and he called her stupid and hammered the truth into her, and she lost hope

Nevertheless, she kept the picture. It was the closest thing she had to that fantasy, and definitely her favorite picture. Whenever she was down, she would look at it and imagining it happening always brought a smile to her face *****

* * *

 _Meanwhile/A little earlier  
_

"Alright then, _Theophilus_ , explain away" said Stella. Theo frowned

"Don't do that" he said at first. After though, he continued with

"Okay, fine. The Hooded Sparrow is... In truth... Rosé- My cousin" he admitted, seeing no point in further hiding the truth

"Wait. Why did the King and Guinevere refer to her as Rosemary then?" Tecna asked

"Because... Rosemary is truthfully her... Full name. She was... Paranoid that if anyone heard her being called her real name, her Father would find her. So she went by one of her Mother's nicknames, Rosé" Theo explained

"She was... _That_ Scared of me?" Griffin asked, regret deep in his voice. Theo simply nodded

"Wait wait wait- Scared of you why?" Bloom confusedly questioned

"Because Rosemary Grace is... My Daughter. _I_ am her father" ******

* * *

After this reveal, the Winx, bar Flora who had already worked it out, were astonished and stood there for a bit

"But I... I was only like I was because I was under a spell! I regret every moment of what I did to her, even if I could not control my actions. I ruined her childhood... And I broke my promise to take care of her..."

Everyone there could see the regret and hurt inside of his eyes and felt sorry for him- Including Theo, who had a great dislike for the man

"Wait a minute... If you're the father of Rosemary, who is actually Rosé... Theo- King Griffin is your Uncle!?" Tecna worked out. Theo nodded

"That night those men tried to kidnap us? You remember what they said? That our Uncle was rich and also rumored to be something else. He never finished the sentence, because Rosemary didn't want anyone to know the truth" he confirmed

"Wait. Kidnap you?" Griffin asked, confused and worried. Theo just shrugged though "They failed, but that's a story for another time. Go ahead Winx, fire me another question"

"I'm gonna go and check up on her for now guys. Hopefully she'll be waking up soon, and I want to see how she is- You keep on asking questions, I want to have a talk to her alone" one of the winx suddenly told everyone, who just agreed

"So you lied about you not believing that theory about the Hooded Sparrow being the King's daughter?" Tecna asked

"No. Because the theory includes the HS killed its own Mother. Personally I never believed that and believed that it was foul play, or some sort of witch- but she unfortunately did" he explained

"But King Griffin said he saw it with his own eyes!" Bloom argued. Griffin, who didn't want to add anything to the conversation, sighed at his name

"Its true. I did. But it wasn't in cold blood as I previously stated. It wasn't her fault. She didn't mean to..." he sighed, remembering the occasion

* * *

A sharp throb in her shoulder brought Rosemary back from out of her trip down memory lane, and back to reality. She winced as she looked at the bandage of her right shoulder, turned her head back to the picture and silently wondering how long she'd have to wait until her arm was back in action. However, it wasn't until she felt a weight on her bed and heard a voice that she realized she wasn't alone

"How are you?" the voice asked.

Mentally, without looking, Rosemary believed that the person by her was Flora. Even though she hadn't heard her voice too much, it was very easy to tell her voice from the others

"...Fine..." Rosemary answered, not daring to speak very loud nor look at the winx member by her, feeling like if she didn't look her face wouldn't be seen. This however, wasn't the case

Rosemary then felt a hand on her elbow, and couldn't help but glance towards it, and follow the hand up to the concerned face of Flora

"Hey, what's wrong? You can tell me Rosemary. Or... Do you prefer Rosé?" the fairy of Nature asked, but Rosemary just gave a small shrug

"You might as well call me by my real name now. No point in hiding it" she stated, before turning her head away

"How long have you known?" she asked

"Well I've known fully since the fire incident"

 _A half unconscious Flora was being carried by the Hooded Sparrow, who had just landed after jumping from the building, and was now running. However, the Nature Fairy, whom the Hooded Sparrow believed to be fully knocked out, had enough consciousness left to glance up and the HS and get an eagle eye view from under its hood, to see a very familiar face_

"It was a little fuzzy because I was only half conscious at the time, but I glanced up and could see under your hood. I didn't tell the others because I wasn't sure if they trusted you or not, and I knew you weren't really bad" Flora admitted. The fact that she hadn't told anyone else did make a small smile appear on Rosemary's face, happy knowing that she hadn't given out her secret

"Well, thanks. And congrats I guess"

"Why did you become the Hooded Sparrow in the first place?" the Nature Fairy suddenly asked, surprising the younger girl

"I... I didn't mean to... W-When I... When I ran away from this place s-seven years ago, the guards spotted me and thought I was a thief. The n-next thing I knew, everyone was talking about it and dubbed me the 'Hooded Sparrow'. They all gave the same reason of 'The hooded figure was quick, small and nimble like a sparrow' so the name sorta stuck" Rosemary began, giving a sigh as she came to the next point in her story

"I never really became the 'Hooded Sparrow' properly until my thirteenth birthday though. I was out late, and because it was winter the sun set much earlier. It was pitch black by the time I made my way home"

 _Rosemary slowly walked through the dark streets, not liking being alone- especially out in the streets in the dark. But, as she passed by an allyway, she heard a noise. It... sounding like crying_

 _Curiosity taking control of her, she slowly walked back and peeked into the ally. The sight she saw tore at her heartstrings_

 _Sat there, crying and coughing, was a little boy, looking around the age of eight, clutching onto... A little girl, looking no older then five. Only... she wasn't moving. It didn't take Rosemary long to figure out what had happened to the little girl, nor to walk up to the boy and give him a supporting hug, feeling that if she didn't then no one else would_

 _The boy himself was shivering, freezing cold, hungry, tired and probably didn't have long left either. Rosemary noticed how cold he was, and took off her cloak and put it on him as she hugged him, wanting to try and warm him up_

 _"I-It's... N-Not f-fair..." he choked out "W-Why...? Why d-did my s-sister... W-Why did s-she have t-to go...?"_

 _Rosemary wasn't sure on how to respond, so said the truth "I-I don't know... I... I'm sorry"_

 _"I-I... I-I'll miss h-her" he sobbed, before his sobbing broke out into a coughing fit, and began to lean into Rosemary's embrace more then was necessary. As if his muscles had given up and she was his support_

 _"I know... Losing s-someone so c-close is so hard..." she shed a silent tear for the boy, one for the girl and another for her own mother. She knew alright_

 _Suddenly, the boy's breathing turned raggedy, and his voice was no louder than a whisper "W-Why... W-Why are y-you being s-so... N-Nice to me...? N-No one... No one's e-ever been t-this nice t-to us b-before..."_

 _"B-Because... I-I saw you and... No one should h-have to go through something like this a-alone... Without a-anyone to support them or c-comfort them... Y-You looked like you n-needed it... A-And... Everyone deserves kindness and s-someone to help them through... Everyone" Rosemary answered, saying what she truthfully thought. She had never had anyone show her kindness in her childhood, and she had always been alone. But other than her, she thought that no one deserved something like that- And to find people were going through worse broke her heart_

 _"T-Thank you... M-Miss... I-I needed... T-That... C-Comfort..." his voice broke off, as his breathing stopped and his eyes closed, never to open again_

 _Rosemary, however, continued to hug the boy for a while- She had no idea how long, as time just seemed to stop for her. She took all of what happened in, and realized there were most likely more out there like this boy and his sister. Going through so much worse than she did, without food, water or shelter. Dying in the cold, with no one for comfort_

 _It was that day that she promised herself to help those people. Buy them food, clothes, anything she could- Even if it meant going back to her father's home to get the money she needed. It wasn't stealing- Technically. It was her father's money, afterall, and he should've been doing this anyway_

"I went out at night, when everyone else was asleep, because I barely left the house in the light. I didn't want to risk one of the guards or Papa seeing me- I thought Papa would have people searching for me. I was scared... He knew who I was, even with a cloak on and in the dark. He had an excuse to try and search for me then, I guess. Theo has always helped, and been watching, just in case things got out of hand" Rosemary finished

Flora looked down and noticed the picture in the younger girl's hands. She smiled a little, but frowned as she realized something else

"It wasn't your fault, Rosemary" she stated

Rosemary just shook her head and sighed "It was... It was all my fault..."

* * *

"It wasn't her fault..." Griffin sighed

"How did she die then?" Aisha questioned

"Seventeen years ago... Was meant to be an important day" Griffin began

"I suppose it still is an important day for me but... I've never liked today" Rosemary continued, neither realizing they were saying basically the same things as they were in different parts of the castle

"Rosie picked her first name, and all was happy"

"But the strain was too much"

 _"And she died in Childbirth"  
_

* * *

 **Okay this chapter was kinda hard. I kept having to chance the order of things, so it kinda got annoying in the end. And the reveal wasn't _NEARLY_ as dramatic as I had planned, but I didn't want another short chapter. So my apologies if you were expecting a real dramatic reveal- So was I! But no matter what I did I couldn't fit it in to be as dramatic as I wanted it to be =/  
AND THIS STUPIDLY HOT WEATHER DIDN'T HELP . (It's 32 or so degrees C...) *Grumbles*  
**

 **Honestly though, I didn't plan that whole flashback of why Rosemary became the HS for good. That just sorta wrote itself, and I actually felt the moment pulling on my heartstrings as I wrote it o.o. I apologize if it seemed corny or rushed or even too sad (Though I doubt the last one). It was meant to be sad but not overwelmingly or cornilly**

 **Also, I've just noticed that over half of this chapter is flashbacks XD. *To the tune of Ode To Joy* EXPOSITION, EXPOSITION, RUSH IT OUT AS-AP! XD**

 **Oh and I've finally begun to watch Season 7. I actually put it off for a while cause I really didn't like the voices, but I figure that I might as well watch it sooner rather than later. So there's something.  
**

 **But anyway, THE REVELATION! HUZZAH!**

 **Anyhow, onto the *'s!**

 ***- Okay, this has no baring to the story whatsoever but I thought it was funny SOO- When I wrote about the smile, I was listening to 'We Are Believix' (Yes, I still listen to both of the song soundtracks of season 5 and 6 when I write these chapters xD. It helps me write okay? :P) and the lyrics 'We'll turn your smile up now' played literally as I typed 'smile'. In fact, it was more the smile part when I wrote smile. It was funny  
I probably just wasted your time with that, my apologies :P**

 ****- DUN DUN DA-DUN, DUN-DA-DUN DUN DA-DUN! DUN DUN DA-DUN DUN DA-DUN DUN-DA-DUN! *CUE THE DARTH VADER THEME MUSIC!*  
Sorry, couldn't resist ;]  
**

 **ANYYYYWAYYYY! Cookiez to everyone who guessed correctly about who Rosemary was, who the Hooded Sparrow was and who Rosé was! I'll name all specifics (Reviews) on a later chapter, because I feel it'd be wrong for me to do such a LOOONG ending A/N showing all the reviews and proof people posted.**

 **But I will say the names of the reviewers-**

 **Congrats to Dragonlover for correctly guessing (AND POSTING PROOF!) that Rosé was Rosemary and the HS, and that Theo had something to do with it (And that Rosemary was someone we knew) =D  
**

 **Congrats to Miss Mystery for correctly guessing that the HS was the King's Daughter, and that the HS was Theo's cousin! (And also thanks for that encouragement ^-^) =D**

 **Congrats to PaladinJS also! I know you guessed that Theo was the HS, but you were technically right cause he was the CR. I count it**

 **COOKIEZ TO YOU THREE- And also COOKIEZ TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO FIGURED IT OUT! HUZZAH! =D  
Oh and Cookiez to anyone who guessed how the Queen supposedly 'Died'. No one had really guessed in their reviews but I'm guessing you all knew by now (Tell me if ya did in reviews! ;])  
**

 **But anyway, I best be going- I have BAKING to do! So, as per the norm, remember to review to tell me what you think-** ** **be it an insult, criticism, suggestions, giving help, pointing out grammar mistakes, theories or just an opinion- Anything really I guess! And I'll see you all next time, per the norm  
****

 ** **BYEEEE!****


	13. Her Story

**Okay, in all honesty, I meant to update this sooner. I have had the entire chapter planned out for ages, all I needed to do was write it- I just haven't had the time these last few weeks (I've been quite busy) and honestly, I have been delaying finishing writing this and posting this a bit because I feel its so cringe-worthy .-. . Buuuuut, I've manned (Womanned?) up and decided that who cares, I'll just post it *ALSO TELL ME IF YOU DO THINK ITS CRINGE-WORTHY CUZ WHY NOT?* . Don't worry, I'm not going on a long hiatus again, I've just been a bit busy and have delayed it a bit, but I have time again now! AT LAST! =D  
**

 **Also, this story has now reached 2,000 Views! Seriously! That's so many! And over 40 reviews too! I've _NEVER_ had so many! Thank you guys so much for this, it means a lot to me! ^-^**

 **Anyhow, HI GUYSSS! Sadly, we are actually nearing the end of the story- Not that this is the last chapter. Cause its not. That aside, I feel really sad that I'm coming to the end of this- I've enjoyed writing it _So Much!_ I don't think I've ever enjoyed writing a story so much!  
But yeah, I can't believe it! It feels so weird that I've actually gotten so near the end that the HS is revealed! And everything else is! It feels like a secret that everyone knows now- Weird! xD**

 **Also, I realized in my rush to get the last chapter out, I had forgotten to write the recap *Facepalms*. I had even left something saying ' _*RECAP*'_ as a reminder for myself to write it- But I forgot about it anyhow -.- -Oh well, better go and do that XD  
**

 **Still, I still have a few more things to do, and a few more chappies left. Don't ask how many, I really don't know**

 **Before I go onto the reviews, however, I would like to apologize in advance to ANYONE who reviewed as a guest today or yesterday, because if you did then I won't be able to respond to your review on this chapter because guest reviews take 2 days to load up. If I do find any guest reviews for the last chapter after I posted this, I shall respond to them on the next chapter- Basically, I'm not ignoring your review, but just thought I'd make things clear**

 **ONTO THE REVIEWS! I got SIX, one from Wondergirl4eva, one from PaladinJS, one from ProudWeirdo1213, two from Dragonlover and one from Miss Mystery!  
**

 **Wondergirl4eva's Review: YAY, IT'S AMAZING! =D. Phew as well, it was revealing, which I'm glad about. Couldn't do better? Thanks, I feel I've done my best =D**

 **PaladinJS's Review: I'm glad I do a good job at my stories, I do try my best ^-^. I find it sad to, honestly, but I still have another chapter or two after this one, and this one was real fun to write (Hopefully fun to read too). Oh okay. That's perfectly understandable, and I probably would've done the same as well. I don't mind _that_ much when I don't get reviews, as long as the view counter goes up then I'm happy :)  
**

 **ProudWeirdo1213: First off, Welcome to the reviews! Please come back often ;]. I'm happy to know that you enjoyed the chapter, and wow- You were right about the HS from Ros** **é's first appearance? Whoa. Good on ya' for that! I've gotta up my game xD. Oh well that's fine, but welcome, I'm glad you've been enjoying the story (And I'm glad you didn't have to put up with my long Hiatus .), and yes, the Specialists _will_ appear. Even if they're just in the last chapter, they WILL appear!  
**

 **Dragonlover's 1st Review: Glad you loved it and the flashbacks! Yeah, that's what I was going for, great work picking up on it :D  
**

 **Dragonlover's 2nd Review: First off, in a way I'm glad I haven't had time to finish this chapter, otherwise I wouldn't of been able to answer your review until next chapter O.O. I'm glad you like it so much, the story and the chapter. But don't forget, you helped with the story ^-^**

 **Miss Mystery's Review: Well the story isn't over yet, but I do have plans, truth be told. Perhaps ;). And I'm glad you liked that scene, I was worried people would be like 'Ugh, Faragonda? Stop making her seem overly important to have had the HEADMISTRESS know about her' or something like that, so I'm glad you liked it. Basically, to your questions 'Yes, Perchance, Perchance, Perchance' ;]. But uh... No to the whole president thing- I REALLY don't think you need to be that drastic. Seriously, don't do it O-O. I'm updating soon-ish! Don't worry =D xD  
Nuu, you forgot your parachute! Good thing the HS was there =D. I really didn't think my OC was THAT good, but wow! I'll take the compliment  
Rosemary: Aww, thanks, I didn't know I was so well liked- And your welcome by the way, I couldn't just let you fall and go splat! :)  
Haha, your welcome, I'm so happy you like Rosemary/HS =D! I think your review just made my day ^-^  
**

 **A big huge _"THANK YOU!"_ to all you readers, reviewers, followers and favoriters! You guys are the best, and boost my motivation to write ^-^**

 **ANYWAY! I won't keep you guys any longer, cause this is a huge A/N and cause IT'S DISCLAIMER TIMEEEE!** **The Winx Club, and everything inside of that Cartoon Show, belongs to Iginio Straffi (Sorry if I spelt his name wrong). While everything else, unless I tell you all otherwise, belongs to Me!**

 **On with the Story!  
**

* * *

 ** _Recap;_ _Rosemary woke up in her room, after dreaming about two memories of hers. After waking up, she thought she was still ten until she realized otherwise, and then carefully picked up an old drawing of hers. Meanwhile, Theo answered some questions from the Winx, and one of them went to check on Rosemary. Flora and Rosemary talk a little in the room, the latter revealing why she became the Hooded Sparrow and the first revealing that she knew who the Hooded Sparrow was since the fire. After, King Griffin and Rosemary, unknowningly in unison, reveal why the Queen supposedly 'Died'- Childbirth_ **

_"And she died in Childbirth"_

"Childbirth?" Musa wondered curiously "And the Queen died seventeen years ago today. So that means..."

"...It's Rosemary's- Or, Rosé's as you more commonly know her- Seventeenth Birthday today, correct" Theo finished for her

"But if it was Childbirth, that couldn't of been her fault- I know you were under a spell, but how could you blame her for that?" Bloom questioned

"To be honest... I really don't know" Griffin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck "Oh what am I going to do... I've ruined her life! Ruined it! I'm so sorry that I did it, but that won't bring back all the years I hurt her, or the years she lived in fear. She'll never look at me without fear... I know she won't..." he groaned

"But I'm sure she'll forgive you- Who knows, maybe she already has" Musa comforted

"But wait, you claimed she tried to kill you too... Didn't you?" Stella asked, confused, and Griffin nodded "Again, an accident. Her powers had... begun to develop, and all it took was a slap across the face for me to be nearly blown into a lit fireplace" There was a collective grimace at this, both at the slap and the last bit

"King Griffin, I do have a question I've been meaning to ask. Why did the HS- I mean- Rosemary not appear on the magic database?" ***** Tecna asked, confused

"I... Never let anyone know she even existed. T-To me... Well, t-the spelled me... She didn't so I-The s-spelled me felt she shouldn't..." Even Theo looked surprised at this one

"I do have a question myself, who's related to who for you and Theo's parents?" questioned Bloom, and Theo spoke up

"Aunty Rosie and my Dad. They were twins" Bloom nodded at this response

"Hmm... To ask a brighter question, today is her Birthday, isn't it?" Stella asked, rhetorically, but Theo nodded anyway "Then I have the _perfect_ idea! C'mon guys, we only have about twelve or so hours to do this, and it has to be _Perfect!_ " she exclaimed, before grabbing Theo's arm and flying off- Pulling him behind

Griffin raised his eyebrow as a silent question as to what she meant- Unfortunately, not even the other Winx knew, and they just shrugged, before following the energetic Princess, leaving the King just staring confusedly

* * *

 _"And she died in Childbirth"  
_

Flora looked at the girl, shocked that she would be blamed or blame herself for something like that

"Rosemary, your Mother's 'Death' wasn't your fault. You were only just born, you had no control over what happened-" she began to argue, standing up and putting a hand on the girl's good shoulder but Rosemary cut her off

"If I hadn't of been born in the first place, Mama would've still been alive to this day! It's my fault she died because I exist!" the younger girl lashed out, standing up herself and looking Flora straight in the eyes

To say the Nature Fairy was shocked was an understatement- She was amazed, bewildered, confused. Rosemary blamed her Mother's death on her own existence? It made sense, because in a way her argument was true- If her mother had really died. But that still didn't mean it was directly her fault, and she knew for a fact it wasn't at all, and decided to let the girl know -Not of the full truth, for she felt it wasn't for her to tell, but the Queen- some of the truth

"Rosemary. Tell me this- How did I know your real name?" Flora questioned.

"What does that have to do with any of-"

"Just humor me"

Rosemary opened her mouth, closed it again, and then finally spoke

"Papa and Guinevere mentioned it twice" she answered

"But I knew your real name before then. So I'll ask again- How did I know?" Flora countered, making the younger girl confused

"I... I don't know" she admitted, after a minute or two. Flora then put a hand on her shoulder, and smiled a little

"In the room I was staying in, I found a note- On that note was a riddle of sorts. Do you know what the first letter of each sentence spelt out?" she waited for the girl to answer, and got a shake of the head

"It spelt 'Rosemary Grace's Room'. When I said it aloud the first time, I made sure not to add the Grace part, just in case anyone was listening. But do you want to know what else was on that note?"

When Rosemary nodded, she continued

"The writer said how she knew she was going to die, and knew that her husband would hold great hatred for someone. The writer, however, specified that she didn't know where or who this person was, and they had yet to meet. The writer, was Queen Rosalina Grace"

This, confused Rosemary and amazed her

"M-Mama... Knew she was going to die...?" when she saw Flora nod, she couldn't speak

"B-But... How...?" Flora just shrugged "I don't know. I never found out myself. But I do know this- She doesn't blame you. She went through with it with knowing she would die- She didn't care, she just wanted you to live and have a wonderful life"

Rosemary was silent at this- She didn't know how to respond

Thankfully, however, she didn't have to, as there was a knock on the door, and Musa came in

"Hey, Flo, can I talk to you for a second?" Musa asked "-Alone?" she added, seeing that Rosemary was indeed awake

"Of course" Flora answered, nodding "I'll be quick" she told Rosemary, and the two left the room and walked far enough away, way out of a normal person's earshot- However, they made the mistake of leaving the door ajar, and Rosemary certainly wasn't any normal person

Rosemary sat back on her bed, waiting, thinking. Accidentally, however, she managed to overhear a bit of the conversation

 _"Could... Distract... Rosemary... Castle... Hours... Signal... Planned... "_ was what she heard. Something none of them, including herself, had realized was that although she was not a fairy of sound nor music, being a fairy of wind increased her hearing, as the wind aided and further pushed sounds on their way to her. ******

Rosemary honestly didn't mean to eavesdrop, and honestly didn't want to know what they were talking about- It was something she really couldn't control. So when she heard these few words, she both realized that had accidentally not gone far enough, and became curious

After all, why would they want to distract her? If- Of course- that was what they even meant

 _"I don't even know the full conversation and I'm making assumptions"_ she sighed thinking _"Forget about it Rosemary, you weren't even meant to hear it in the first place you idiot!"_ she thought, giving herself a slap on the head and turning her attention to her old drawings

* * *

 _With Flora And Musa_

"What is it Musa?" Flora asked, once the two were supposedly out of earshot

"Could you distract Rosemary and keep her out of the castle for a few hours? I'll give you a signal once you can come back" Musa stated

"Why? What'd you have planned?" the Fairy of Nature questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Not me, Stella. She wants to rummage through Rosemary's wardrobe to get an idea of what colours she likes to wear and what would suit her, and she'll leave some pjs for her too when she comes back. I'll tell you why later, cause I need to go before Stella comes and gets me herself" the Fairy of Music explained, and Flora nodded in response

"Alright. Some fresh air might help her too"

* * *

"Okay, see you later then Musa!" the voice of Flora said, and Rosemary stood up and turned to see Flora walk back in the room- Musa presumably have already flown off

"Hey, why don't we go to the forest for a while? There are some things I wanna talk about, and fresh air usually helps- I mean, I know its about two in the morning, but hey, you'd prefer that to the middle of the day, right? That is, if you're fine to walk" the Fairy of Nature asked, sounding perfectly genuine- And she was, as well. She honestly wanted to see somethings

"Uh- S-Sure! Why not? I think it'll... probably do me good" Rosemary responded. Maybe they _were_ gonna distract _her_... She would keep her eyes open, just in case- Not that she didn't trust Flora. Honestly, Flora was the one of the Winx she trusted the most, because if she knew the real identity of the HS and didn't tell her friends _at all_ , she could trust her. Besides, some fresh air would probably do her some good- It always did

* * *

After the two had walked to the edge of the forest, they started to walk more slowly, and talk a little, after the Nature Fairy transformed back into her civilian clothes

"So... What d'you wanna ask about then?" Rosemary asked, putting her hood up- A movement which prompted a questioning glance. Once which the girl seemed to understand

"N-No one else knows who I really am a-and... I'd rather keep t-the whole 'HS' thing a secret" Flora nodded, and then began to ask a question

"Why did you go by Rosé? And why that name in particular?"

"I... I thought that if Papa heard my name... He'd f-find me and... I didn't wanna risk that. And the name was one of Mama's nicknames- One which Uncle Trystan used a lot, he tells me" ***'** Rosemary answered

"And you're a Fairy of Wind? Correct?" the Fairy of Nature again asked. Rosemary nodded

"Yeah... Though... Honestly... I never transform much" she admitted

"How come?"

"Well... It'd give away that I'm a girl, y'know...? And p-people'd see who I am with it. A-And... I didn't wanna risk being seen b-by Papa... But w-whenever I do it... Its so relaxing t-to just... Just fly in the air and through the breeze-I-It makes me feel free" the Fairy of Wind explained

"So when you jumped down that cliffedge, you transformed so you would survive the fall" Flora pieced together

"Well... It was either that or let y-you guys chain me and t-take me to... Papa" Rosemary confirmed,

"If its not too much to ask, Rosemary, why _did_ you run away? I know what you were going through was really bad but- What gave you the idea, and drove you to doing it?"

Rosemary looked away, and stayed silent for a bit, in thought. She had only shared this story with her Aunty, Uncle and cousin Theo- And even then it took her a while to tell her Uncle and Aunty. But... something inside her was compelling her to tell the Fairy of Nature, telling her that she could trust her. So, she took a chance began her story

"Well... A-A friend of Papa's came one day and f-found me and... Well, gave m-me the idea, because I-I told her what I was going through. I-I didn't listen until two days later though- Seven years ago today"

 _Flashback; Seven Years Ago Today_

 _Rosemary was in the Library, reading against a bookshelf. Her Father had no idea where she was, nor visa versa- Something she was partly glad of, but glad of nonetheless_

 _For you see, about two hours earlier, an incident had happened. Her Father had specifically called her to his study- A place she had never been allowed in before. He was telling her what he called her in for- Shunning her and telling her that it was "Now ten years since you **Murdered** your own Mother!" and had given her a large slap across the face, when, suddenly, all the windows burst open, along with their curtains. A huge gust of wind hit her Father and the sudden burst of it nearly caused him to fall into the fireplace _

_Naturally, of course, her Father had blamed her. Said he had already killed off her own mother, and was now trying to do the same to him. But, instead of staying and taking whatever punishment she got like she normally would, she ran. Perhaps it was all her fears that had built over the years- Or, perhaps it was because she felt the final string in her Father had finally snapped. Either way, she ran, and easily outran her Father, losing him easily also_

 _As reading was a way of escape to the girl, she, of course, ran to the library, and hid in between the hardest to find bookshelves (There were so many that the place almost seemed like a maze)_

 _As she read, however, she heard a shout. More shouting followed. Being a curious girl, she put her book down and went to investigate, making sure she was hidden all the way  
_

 _Stood there, shouting at a man she didn't recognize, was her Father. Seeing him caused her to hide deeper behind one of the bookshelves, due to her fear of what might happen if he saw her after earlier and her fear of him, but thankfully he hadn't noticed her, too focused on shouting_

 _"You idiot! Who told you you could do this you- You fool!?" her father demanded, growling in anger. The man gulped in fear  
_

 _"I-Its my job, Your Majesty, t-to write a-all of the members of the R-Royal family in the Royal Family book. A-And when I found out that there was a P-Princess without me knowing, I thought I-I should find out enough to write her in a-and did" he stuttered out_

 _"That **Murderer** isn't supposed to be known at all! No one should even know she exists!" he shouted, growing angrier by the second. Rosemary whimpered and hid further behind the bookshelf. She knew her father hated her, and her father was usually angry at her. But... Never had he sounded as angry as he did now- And that was saying something, considering how many times she had seen him break out into a fit of anger_

 _"This is what should be done about her! **NOT** praise her and let anyone know!" He boomed, grabbing the page and roughly tearing it off in one swipe, before scrunching it up as much as he could and throwing it in the hidden Rosemary's direction. Thankfully, the little girl was hidden enough that he didn't see  
_

 _"I knew I shouldn't of even let her live in the first place!" he shouted, continuing to rant_

 _But the page that he had ripped out, scrunched up and thrown had ended up landing on the bookshelf next to the girl, and bouncing off it and near her feet. Slowly, she picked it up, tried to unscrunch it and read it. It surprisingly had a lot of information about her, including her date of birth, full name (Which she had never heard spoken, so how he knew it was beyond her), parents, grandparents, and more. But the angry voice of her father broke her out of her reading_

 _"When I find that stupid little **Murderer** she is going to get it, she is going to pay dearly! Stay out of sight, I tell her, and what does she do!? Stays in YOUR sights long enough for you to write all about her! And if you dare speak a word of her, or any of this to anyone, you can be sure that your execution will follow! Now leave! I have a criminal to take care of- Permanently!" he growled, taking out his sword, Dovere, as he said the last bit_

 _Especially considering the earlier events, Rosemary had a bad feeling that she knew what he was referring to-_

 _Her Death_

 _So once his back was turned, she slid the page into the middle of her ribbon for safe keeping, and ran_

 _Ran as fast as she could to her room_

 _Once she was in she locked the door_

 _And gathered the essentials she would need, with one thought in her head-_

 _-Miss Faragonda was right. She needed to escape  
_

"And s-so I ran away, was lead to U-Uncle Trystan's house and... Y-You know the rest..." she finished

Flora looked shocked. She knew it had it be bad, but not that bad- But something in the girl's story struck a memory chord

' _"I have had just about **enough** of you, you little pest! This would've been so much easier if you'd've just died seven years ago like we planned! But __Oh No!_ _You_ ** _had_** _to go and **escape** , now didn't you!? Run away before that stupid 'King' had a chance to kill you, eh?_'

Those were the words Guinevere spoke to Rosemary as she was about to strike her with a deadly blast. And now it began to all make sense. It seemed as if the King was cast with a hatred spell, with from the sounds of things grew over the years until he was ready to kill her- Like Guinevere and Jacob had most likely planned. But the only flaw in their plan was the friend of the King's visit, where Rosemary was given the idea of escape- Freedom. And so when she realized what was going on, she took a chance and did just that. Escaped

"That's horrible! I can't believe you had to go through that and so much more... I'm so sorry" Flora said to the girl, putting a hand on her good shoulder, sympathy strong in her voice

"T-The only ones w-who know are... U-Uncle T-Trystan, Aunty L-Lilac a-and... T-Theo. P-Please... don't tell a-anyone... I don't w-want anyone to k-know... If t-they know t-then they'll ask q-questions a-and I'll have t-to remember i-it all again... P-Please... D-Don't tell..." Rosemary gushed out, her voice cracking and tears threatening to spill as memories upon memories flooded through her head

But Flora gave her a reassuring and comforting smile

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me" she told the younger girl. But when she saw a silent tear come from under the girl's hood, she spoke again

"Come here..." and the older girl put her arms around her in a hug, ***''** letting her cry on her shoulder

After a few minutes, Rosemary's tears turned to sobs, and then finally her tears stopped and she became silent. Hearing her tears stop, Flora broke the hug, put her hand on the younger girl's good shoulder, smiled a comforting smile and asked,

"Feel better?" she asked, and Rosemary simply nodded, feeling her voice would fail her from all the crying

"That page he tore out... That page was from that book you were reading, wasn't it?" and again Rosemary nodded

For a while, the two walked in silence, as Rosemary tried to relax in the gentle breeze and gentle snowfall. A gentle breeze, she found, always helped her relax and always calmed her worries.

Flora, seeing that Rosemary was relaxing a bit, decided to keep quiet, feeling as though Rosemary would feel more at ease if she (As Flora believed she had) forgot she was there. She had received a text from Musa during this, saying that they could come back now, but the Fairy of Nature felt that Rosemary needed some more time out. The fresh air seemed to be doing her good, and she doubted the younger girl would want to go back after crying like that

The two remained there walking for quite a while- Perhaps about ten minutes-, until finally a sound resonated from the younger of the two- A yawn, which was poorly kept in, and which made the Fairy of Nature realize just how late it was, and just how tired Rosemary must be

"Do you want me to take you back? It is quite late" she offered

"I... Y-Yes... Thanks..." Rosemary answered, nodding a little. So, the Fairy of Nature transformed into her Believix, and then got her Zoomix wings out, held Rosemary's hand and transported the two back into the latter's old room

Now they were in the safety of her room, Rosemary took her cloak off. Slowly, she turned to Flora and said, with a hint of embarrassment in her voice

"T-Thank you for... Before... Sorry if I got y-your shirt wet" Flora simply smiled "It's alright. You looked like you needed it"

Seeing some clothes on the bed, and that the room had been dusted, Flora stated "I believe Stella's made you some pajamas- They're on your bed"

Rosemary saw the pjs and looked quite surprised, not expecting that, but nodded and gave a small weak smile- Something that seemed to be common on the young girl's face

"T-Tell her I... I said t-thank you... P-Please..." but just as she said that she added quickly "I-If you don't mind, t-that is", so Flora gave her a reassuring smile and said

"I will, don't worry. Goodnight"

"G-Goodnight..." Rosemary replied, as Flora walked out of the room and closed the door. The girl looked over to the pjs on the bed and smiled a little, feeling happy and surprised that Stella- The one who trusted her the _least_ as the HS, and seemed to despise her the most- had done something like that for her. Sure, it was only pajamas, but to Rosemary, the small gift meant a lot. It wasn't often she got people being so nice to her

Yawning again, Rosemary changed into her new pajamas, turned off the light, opened the window and climbed into her old bed. It felt extremely odd being back in her old bed, but strangely comfy, after she had gotten into her usual comfy sleeping position

Slowly, but surely, the girl fell asleep. But, just as she fell into the deep abyss of her dreams, she heard a few words, from an oddly familiar voice

 _"I love you my little flower... Sweet dreams..."_

* * *

 **Its actually easy to write the Rosemary as the HS crying- I just have to say 'Rosemary' instead of HS (I dunno why. My mind just associates Rosemary/Rosé as being sensitive and HS being strong, even though they're the same person .-.)  
**

 **Honestly though, I'm not too happy with how the first half of this chapter ended up as, but it was all I could write so... Yeah. Hope you guys liked it more than me. It was gonna be longer too, showing the beginning of what Stella had planned, but I felt it was just so sweet to leave it at Rosie's words to Rosemary :)**

 **That, and I need to get a picture done so I can get it into my laptop tomorrow. But mostly the first reason**

 **Great news everyone! I'VE FINALLY GOTTEN NEW HEADPHONES!- Wait, you were expecting something else? Pff, naaaaa! (Though I do have other news, that'll be for a later chapter ;]). Yeah my old ones were breaking a lot, and so I got these ones which make it much easier to listen to music while writing! HURRAY FOR THAT!  
**

 **Apologies if this chapter seems mostly filler. It certainly feels it to me, but I also feels it explains some things and gives Rosemary a shoulder to cry on, and let loose built up feelings  
**

 **Anyhow, onto the *'s!**

 ***- Truth be told, I'd forgotten about that till recent, so I quickly wrote it in to explain xD  
**

 ****- Personally, I think this makes sense, as sound is basically vibrating particles passing the vibration from one to another, and I figured wind would push the vibrating particles into more particles and pass on the sound quicker and further. I know wind can sometimes block out sound but... Meh- My excuse for that is Magic. And if none of this makes sense then again, MAGIC xD  
...Besides, I wanted you guys to not know what was gonna go on because why not? I've run out of reasons at this point  
**

 ***'- FUN FACT! I used to have a chicken (She unfortunately died I think last year, but I still love her all the same) who I named 'Rosie'. Sometime later (A couple months maybe) I somehow and for some reason came up with the full name for her 'Rosalina Jaqualina'. The name 'Rosé' comes from a way I used to pronounce Rosie's name, so it was sort of a nickname  
In this, _Rosalina_ Grace (Who goes by the name _Rosie_ ) is the twin sister of Trystan _Jaqualina_ making Rosie's maiden name _Jaqualina_. _Ros_** ** _é_ was a nickname for Rosie, and so Rosemary used said nickname in honour of her Mother and to hide from her Father. Ta-da! Brilliant eh?  
It was all a big way for me to honor my pet chicken Rosie, so I jumped at the chance :)  
**

 ***''- Aww... I feel kinda sad about this... GROUP HUG FOR ROSEMARY EVERYONE! *All my Winx OCs and me group hug her* And if you readers, reviews, followers and favoriters wanna join in, you can! The more hugs the better =D!  
Also, yeah, I don't really feel this is as emotional a scene as I thought. Oh well, I'm sure I'll improve eventually  
**

 **So anyhow, I better go and post this chapter before anyone worries that I'm going on hiatus again. Soooooo!  
** ** **Remember to review, to tell me what you think-** ** **be it an insult, criticism, suggestions, giving help, pointing out grammar mistakes, ideas, theories or just an opinion- Anything really I guess!-****** ** ** **(And join in on the group hug too!)****** ** ** **And I'll see you all next time, per the norm!******

 ** ** **BYEEEE!******


	14. Happy Birthday!

**HI GUYSSSSS!**

 **So I've just been and watched a 360 video of Winx (I'm not very keen on them to be honest, but this one was okay), and I can sadly say that is the closest I will ever be to seeing Alfea in person  
Oh and also, is it just me who thinks how fun it must be to transform? I mean, for example, in the 3D Sirenix transformation they look like they're having SO MUCH FUN! Yeah. Ignore me lol**

 **REMEMBER! THIS IS _NOT_ THE FINAL CHAPTER! It may seem like it from the end of this chapter, but it is NOT! There will be an EPILOGUE after this chapter, and THAT shall be the final chapter, once I write it. Just gotta let you guys know in case you think that this is the last (IT'S NOTTTTTTTT! :P)  
**

 **Anyhow, REVIEWS! I got 2 reviews, one from ProudWeirdo1213 and one from Miss Mystery!  
**

 **ProudWeirdo1213's review: Glad you loved it :D! Oh, sorry. I didn't Flora would have enough clues towards that, personally, until she was directly told or saw herself. Then again Rosemary probably mentioned Faragonda... PLOTHOLES! HURRAY! XD! Oh well, I'll keep it the same just so no one has to go and re-read the last chapter, and so I don't have to re-write and re-plan out a bunch of stuff (Not much but too much for my liking and sudden lazy streak). Yeah, sorry if you thought otherwise, but I'm glad you loved the chapter all the same :).**

 **Miss Mystery's Review: Hey don't worry about it, you don't have to review the day I post the chapter, and if you're busy go do what you're busy with first! It's WAY more important :]. And I'm so glad you wrote it, it really did make my day :D. Phew, he's safe. Good. Yay, I'm glad you loved that last scene ^-^. Yeah, the story is. She doesn't want it to end and neither do I, it's been so fun writing this- I might even cry myself!  
I guess yeah. I'll miss your reviews too, they've been real great to read. But thankfully there's still this chapter and another after, but that's it :'(**

 **Like always, a big _"THANK YOU!"_ to all you readers, reviewers, followers and favoriters! You guys are the best, and boost my motivation to write! ^-^**

 **Shockingly, this is a small A/N and I haven't much else to say. APART FROMMMMM- IT'S DISCLAIMER TIMEEEEE!** **The Winx Club, and everything inside of that Cartoon Show, belongs to Iginio Straffi (Sorry if I spelt his name wrong). While everything else, unless I tell you all otherwise, belongs to Me!  
**

 **On with the Story!**

* * *

 _ **Recap;** **After asking a few more questions, Stella suddenly drags with Winx away due to an idea of hers. Flora tries to talk Rosemary out of blaming herself for her Mother's 'Death', until Musa comes and the two Winx memebers privately and quickly converse, Musa telling Flora to distract Rosemary out of the castle for a few hours until a signal. Flora does so, and Rosemary and Flora walk to the forest, where they walked slower as Flora asked some questions. During this, Rosemary revealed why she ran away, and ended in tears, prompting Flora to comfort her until her tears ceased. After, the two remain walking so Rosemary can relax, until she finally yawns in tiredness, so the two head back, to be greeted by a dusted room and some pjs. The two bid goodnight, and Rosemary goes to bed, with words from her Mother being the last thing she heard**_

If Rosemary ever had to name a time she had slept so well, she would have a hard time, as there were so few. In fact, she could only remember sleeping like this only once- And that was when she had first met Theo and her Aunty and Uncle, on her tenth Birthday- The day (Night, technically, as it was past Midnight but still late/early) she had ran away and her life had changed. Her family had accepted her and welcomed her with open arms, and she had had her first ever happy Birthday, and slept so well she never thought she would again

Unfortunately, her lovely sleep just _had_ to be interrupted. Interrupted by an extremely loud and impatient Princess of Solaria

"GOOD MORNING!" she shouted, causing Rosemary to shoot awake and up

"W-What's going on!? W-Who's hurt!?" she questioned frantically, before noticing Stella, whom she had assumed was Theo for some reason...

"Nobody! It's time you to get up, sleepyhead!" Stella stated, not giving her time to even reply as she shoved something into the girl's face. Oddly, Stella was wearing a dress ***** for some reason, one that looked to be for a party or something

"Oh, and wear this, I made it last night and it would be upsetting if you didn't". Rosemary gingerly took the clothing item off her, as she stated "I'll be waiting outside, tell me when you're done!" before leaving the room

Rosemary blinked once. Twice. Trice, before slowly getting out of bed. She changed into the clothing that Stella had given her, before opening the curtains and examining the clothes in the light of daylight

It was a short-sleeved normal neck violet dress, which slowly tinged a lighter violet near the bottom of the sleeves. It had the designs of, ironically, rosemary plants with their flowers around the skirt-part, with a few other flowers mixed in occasionally, all the same shade of violet as the part of the dress they were on. Giving a small smile as she looked at it, she gave a little twirl in delight. The dress was very pretty, and comfy too!

Only she couldn't help but grab her yellow ribbon which she would normally wear and put it on, tying a perfect bow at the back- She just didn't feel right without it

"I'm... Done..." she said slowly, still half-weary around Stella and unsure of why she was suddenly showering her with gifts of self-made clothes. The minute she said those words, Stella burst in, and looked at Rosemary

"Oh it looks better on you than I thought! Do you like it?" she asked. Rosemary, not sure how to respond, simply gave a large, genuine smile and nodded, saying

"Y-yes... Thanks..."

"C'mere then, I'll do your hair!" the Princess of Solaria pushed the Fairy of Wind towards the nearest chair, in front of a mirror, grabbed a brush, and began brushing her hair- Which brought a few grimaces, of course

 _"Why is she being so nice to me all of a sudden...? She barely knows anything about me..."_ the younger girl thought, confused, as Stella put her hair in pigtails like she normally liked, using little mini pink ribbons instead of normal bands like she used. Odd, considering how during the dinner she had said that she ought to try leaving it as it was- Oh well

"How's that?" Stella asked, once finished. Rosemary looked at herself in the mirror and saw that her pigtails were less messy than usual, but Stella had in fact left her fringe and the top of her hair how it was, only adding a red hairband, another fact that was odd to the girl. But the oddest thing was why she was dressed like this. She was getting more confused by the minute

"N-Nice... Thanks, but-" she began to say, only to be cut off by Stella who shouted "Great! Now come with me, I've got something to show you!" The Fairy of the Shining Sun quickly grabbed Rosemary's hand- The left one, so as not to hurt her shoulder-, yanked her out the the chair and pulled her along the corridors

"W-Where're we going...!?" Rosemary tried to ask, but Stella again cut her off and answered "You'll see, now come on!"

So, the girl had to wait until Stella had ceased pulling her, and stopped in front of two double doors, which Stella quickly opened before beginning to shove Rosemary through them

"W-Wait, why're you-" she again was cut off, only this time by a different voice

"Princess Rosemary of Wimshire!" the moment those words were said, Stella had pushed her far enough that everyone could see her

It was then that Rosemary finally realized where she was- The Ballroom. And the Ballroom was... filled... with lots... and lots... of People. People who all had their eyes specifically on her

...Well, at least she now knew why Stella had dressed her up and where she was taking her too... But that was probably the only bright side of this

Rosemary simply froze at the sight of everyone with their eyes on her, unable to move or even twitch her mouth. She had absolutely no idea what to even do, as her mind had completely blanked on her- Not that she could, as she was frozen in place.  
Not even the people did anything, which made things even worse for her- Until...

Suddenly, a few claps began from the crowd, which slowly began from everyone, until finally there was a large loud noise of claps, whistles, cheers and more

"Now, let the Party begin!" a voice beside her announced. Somehow, Rosemary managed to gain control back over her body, and slowly moved her head towards to voice to find that it was her Father, King Griffin, who had said those words. Instantly, when she saw him, she became fearful, especially as he turned towards her after everyone had begun to do their own thing

He gave her a small smile, and a guilty look, as he spoke

"I know I cannot undo what I done, nor ever make up for it, and I know what I have done to you is completely unforgivable- But... This party is for you, and I hope you enjoy it. And I hope you understand that there is no limit to how sorry I am to what I did to you" he told her, before sighing and looking away

"Even though I know I do not deserve it... I hope you can find it in your heart to give me a second chance" he added. After saying this, he walked away

Those words kind of shocked her. He... was sorry for what he did? He didn't want to kill her anymore? He was being _nice_ to her? Asking for...a Second chance? That last one was the most confusing, as it was her who wanted a second chance from him when she was younger and still stuck in the palace. She had wanted a second chance for what she had done to her mother, so to hear him asking for them... Confused her... And pulled at her heart a little

The Fairy of Wind's thoughts turned to the battle that had happened. How suddenly her Father changed from wanting to kill to her to... Wanting to protect her. Even at the mention of how she had killed her Mother didn't seem to cause her Father to snap ******

Rosemary blinked at another thought

 _"A-Another chance... Another chance...? I... I-If... If Papa... Wants me... T-Then... Maybe he won't hurt me..."_ she thought, before shaking her head and deciding to think about it later

It was probably a good thing as well, as Theo had come to her the moment she had come out of her thoughts

"Aren't you gonna do anything else but stand there, 'Your Highness'?" he did a jokey bow to add to the effect, prompting a giggle from Rosemary, shortly followed by a frown

"Theoo... Don't call me that... It sounds posh and old" she whined, wrinkling her nose at the name ***'**

"I know, I know, I was just joking. But c'mon, it's your Birthday Party, you've gotta do _something_!" he coaxed

"But... T-There's a lotta people..." she gulped in response, causing a chuckle from Theo "You do realize more people can see you when you're standing _here_ , than when you're standing _inside_ the crowd, right?"

At this, Rosemary instantly replied "Is there a food table?" a nod followed "Can you show me the way?" another nod "Then c'mon!" she yanked Theo's hand, catching the boy off-guard as she pulled, and once they reached the front of the crowd she stated "Lead the way", causing another chuckle from Theo

However, as she was following him, another hand grabbed her and pulled her away, and she met eyes with a tall guy with violet eyes and spiked magenta hair

"So, you're the girl of the party, are you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"U-Uhh... I-I..." she stammered, feeling intimidated by him

"Riven, you're scaring her, be a little more gentle" another voice added, and the two looked in the direction

"Aw, c'mon Musa, I was just asking" the man, Riven, replied, putting his hands up in defense ***''**

Musa rolled her eyes but gave him a kiss on the cheek anyway "I know, but she's kinda shy, y'know? Just be gentle with her" the Fairy of Music then turned to Rosemary

"Sorry about that, this is my boyfriend, Riven. Riven, this is Rosemary" she introduced "Hey" Riven stated

"Uhh... Nice to m-meet you...?" she stuck out her hand to shake, which he did

"Hey, who're you talking to Riven?" a brown haired man asked, before looking at Rosemary "Oh, you're the Princess here that was just announced. Name's Brandon- Nice to meet you Rosemary" he shook her hand also

"Uhh... Same t-to you..." she answered caustiously, silently hoping Theo would find her soon so she could get away or something

Unfortunately for her, another two came over, with all the Winx bar Flora in tow

"Hey, isn't that the Princess?" a blonde haired man asked

"Yeah Sky, that's Rosemary" Bloom answered, nodding

"Interesting. I'd never heard of her before" an orange haired man with glasses replied, looking amazed and confused

"Neither had we- We didn't even know there _was_ a Princess until recent" Tecna answered him

"Brandon! There you are, I've been looking all over for you!" Stella suddenly ran over, hugging him. Once she had finished, she saw the bewildered Rosemary who hadn't even managed to get a word in, and pieced together what was going on

"Ooooh! You're meeting Rosemary- Rosemary, this is Brandon, my boyfriend" she gave him a kiss to add to this

"And this is Sky and Timmy, Bloom and Tecna's boyfriends respectively" Aisha added, pointing to the two

Rosemary gingerly shook hands with both of them "O-Okay... Hi..." she said, managing her weak smile

"Hey Stella, d'you know where Flora is?" Tecna asked, "she seems to have disappeared"

"She's probably off dancing with Helia, I'm not sure. I've not even been in here long, I had to get Miss Sleepyhead ready" Stella answered, prompting a blush of embarrassment from Rosemary

"...I'm n-not 'Miss Sleepyhead'..." she mumbled to herself

"Speaking of which, would you like to dance, M'Lady?" Brandon asked his girlfriend, taking her hand. She smiled "Why of course, Brandon!" as the two walked off to dance, walking towards where everyone was dancing

"What about you Bloom?" Sky asked "I'd love to Sky!" Bloom answered, smiling loads, and the two went in the same direction as Stella and Brandon. So did Tecna and Timmy, which left Rosemary with Riven, Musa and Aisha

"Hey, how come everyone else gets to mention how she's the Princess and the main girl of the party and I don't?" Riven asked, confused

"You can, you just did it little bit intimidatingly" Musa stated "But you know Riven, I would _love_ to dance..." she added, giving him a sweet smile

"Alright..." he agreed, pulling her off to dance with everyone else

"So, it's just you and me now, Rosemary" noted Aisha "The others came, met you, and went off to dance"

"Heheh... Yeah... S-So why is t-there a party...?" Rosemary finally got to ask, looking at Aisha with curiosity dancing in her eyes

"Your Father wanted a way to make everything up to you- He was so sorry for everything he's done, and Stella came up with the idea. We spent quite a long time getting everything ready, but we managed it- Stella even made you a dress" she answered

"B-But... Why are y-you guys being so nice to me...? I-I thought you h-hated me..." the Fairy of Wind questioned, still confused

"Yes, but... We know that you went through a lot, even though we don't have many details, and we now know you did what you did to help people. Anyone willing to risk getting caught and killed to help people is a good person to me, and someone worth to be a friend. Just... don't suddenly turn out to be evil" Aisha answered, adding the last bit as a procaution, remembering what had happened to Nabu

"I-I won't" she shook her head, a little confused at the request but agreeing anyway- Why would she ask that, she didn't know, but she just rolled with it

"Good" was the only reponse

Aisha looked at her and suddenly asked as they walked through the crowd

"I'm surprised you're not with Theo, honestly" she told the girl

"O-Oh I was but... Uhh... R-Riven sorta pulled me away a-and I lost him" she explained

"Well where was it you were headed? I could help you out" Aisha offered

"The food table" Rosemary answered, surprisingly confidently

"Just keep heading left and you should arrive there eventually. I'm gonna go try and find Flora, so I'll probably see you later- Bye!"

"Bye" Rosemary waved a little wave, before heading left as Aisha had told her

Eventually she arrived at the food table- _Tables_ \- but there was no sign of Theo at all. At this, she sighed and began to mumble to herself

"Okay, Rosemary, deep breaths. You can manage" she mumbled, quietly, taking deep breaths

"Honestly, I must say Rosemary, I am quite surprised"

Rosemary jumped a mile at the voice- The _oh-so-familiar_ voice- behind her, and spun around. Upon seeing who it was, she gasped in rememberance

"Miss Faragonda!" she gasped

Faragonda smiled at this "Why, hello there Rosemary. Glad to see you still remember me- But like I said, I'm rather surprised"

"S-Surprised...?" she questioned, and the older lady nodded "Yes, I was actually expecting you to have come to Alfea last year, as you turned 16- But I suppose you were quite busy with what you were doing everyday"

Now it was Rosemary's turn to be surprised "Y-You... You knew?" she whispered in shock ***'***

"I had a hunch, but couldn't be completely sure until I had more evidence. But that's another matter for another day- It is your Birthday, after all- Happy Birthday, as well" she pointed out

"T-Thanks..."

The Headmistress smiled at the younger girl "But perhaps you would like to take my offer, now you will hopefully have more time- Would you like to come to Alfea, school for fairies, Rosemary?" she proposed

"I-I... I can still go?" Rosemary asked in shock

"Of course you can- It's not the first time a Seventeen year old has come, and certainly won't be the last. Besides, it would be a great way to keep near to Theo"

"I would love to go! Thank you so much Miss!" she agreed hastily, giving her a hug in the spur of the moment. Just for a moment, however, as she realized what she had just done and quickly stopped hugging her, her nervousness returning

"S-Sorry..." she apologized, before realizing something else and asking "Keep... 'Near to him'?"

The Headmistress smiled again "Your cousin has just been talking to Saladin, Headmaster of Red Fountain, and will be going there in the following year. Red Fountain is nearby Alfea, so you would be able to see him quite often outside of classes. I thought I would let you know you wouldn't be alone there"

Hearing this, Rosemary grew a giant grin on her face, but Faragonda had more to come

"I do know, however, how you do have trouble with other people, and Alfea normally has dorms for six people. However, I have a dorm which can only have two- That way, you won't be alone, but you won't feel out of your comfort zone either" ***''***

"Oh thank you so much!" Rosemary thanked, hugging her again. Faragonda simply chuckled, and returned the hug

"It was no bother at all Rosemary- Now, I think I better go and let you enjoy yourself. I look forward to seeing you in Alfea" she answered, breaking the hug, waving and saying goodbye and walking off to enjoy herself

Despite being previously shocked and worried, Rosemary was now practically giddy she was so happy. She had wanted to go to Alfea _So Much_ , but had to resist going to continue helping people as the Hooded Sparrow. However, now she wasn't wanted anymore and her Father seemed to be less in a want to hurt her... Maybe the guards could be patrolling the streets at night and looking for criminals instead of hunting her

Once again, her thoughts were interrupted by a noise. Only this one came from her- More specifically, her stomach. She hadn't eaten yet, after all, so that was her main priority at that moment in time

* * *

It was now later on in the day, the Party was still on-going and it was actually beginning to get dark, as it was about four now- Rosemary had actually found out that it had started at around two in the afternoon, and she had been woken up at about one (Realizing she had slept in had embarrassed the girl immensely, as she was so used to waking up early, but she decided it was due to the nights events and her shoulder)

Unfortunately for her, she hadn't managed to find anyone she knew since Faragonda had left. She had, however, been congratulated and wished Happy Birthday by many. However, with the happy looks and congratulations, there were also the odd few more recently who had seen her before and knew who she was, who seemed rather jealous and seemed to be whispering things like

"Isn't that that cousin of the Jaqualinas who never seems to venture from the house, and randomly appeared one day?"

"That Rosé barely spoke to anyone, and now she's suddenly Princess?"

"I know, unfair right?"

But someone else put them straight

"Excuse me, but if you are questioning the Princess, please take your questions to the King and do not murmur- It is quite rude, and also wrong. If you think it is strange that she is suddenly Princess, take your questions to the King, as he can prove that she is his child"

After that, the murmurs seemed to stop, but she did get the odd jealous look still

Not long after that, Rosemary was beginning to feel rather lonely, so set out on a quest to find someone she knew and began journeying through the crowd. Unfortunately, she just so happened to trip and bump into someone. Rather fortunately, it was someone she knew

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Extremely unfortunate was the fact that it was Riven, the guy who seemed to scare her

"S-Sorry!" she apologized quickly, backing off once she saw that he had no one with him- She'd rather be alone that talk with someone who scared her

"Whatever, it's fine" he shrugged her off, walking away

Rosemary stood there, gave a quick deep breath, let it loose and continued on her journey, this time going in a different direction- Namely the one _opposite_ to Riven **'***

Thankfully, she had gotten to a much more quieter and deserted part of the ballroom, where she could relax a lot more with the lack of people

"Oh Rosemary, there you are!" she turned around to see Flora, with a blue-black long-haired man

"H-Hi Flora" she greeted, giving a small wave and silently yelling in happiness in her head that she was now with someone she actually _knew_ (though she would've preferred Theo, as she knew him best)

"Is this Rosemary then, Flora?" the man asked, his voice seemingly quite gentle. Flora nodded, and so the man smiled

"Nice to meet you Rosemary- I'm Helia, Flora's boyfriend" Helia introduced and the the two shook hands. After, Helia held Flora's in his

"Nice to m-meet you too" Rosemary agreed, nodding "Are you gonna be going to Alfea at all? Flora is for the advanced course" she nodded again

"You are? That's great, I bet you'll do brilliantly Rosemary" Flora encouraged

"T-Thanks" she thanked, smiling a little, and the three began to converse with one another

* * *

Another hour later and the party had finally finished, all the guests having gone home, leaving the two Headmasters/headmistresses, the Pixies (Whom Rosemary had somehow failed to notice during the party), the Winx, the Specialists and Rosemary and Theo's families.

They had all gone to the Jaqualina household, where Rosemary opened her presents and they all decorated the Christmas tree together, as was their made-up tradition

Trystan had earlier, during the party, come to Griffin and interrogated him, not trusting him until he knew the whole story and why he had done what he did to Rosemary. After he knew, he had begun to talk normally and in a friendly manner to the King, but did not trust him still, just in case

The twins, James and Lilly had met the Specialists, and had had loads of fun with them- Finding it especially fun to play the occasional prank on Riven, due to his reactions to them

Lilac was talking to Faragonda and Saladin, talking about the schools at first, but then about just general things

The Winx, Theo and Rosemary were all talking in one big group, seemingly enjoying themselves. Although Rosemary didn't pitch into the conversation much, she did enjoy listening to it and adding things here and there. Theo seemed to ask many a question, as did the Winx

Finally, once everything was cleaned up, everyone gathered together, and surprised Rosemary, the Birthday girl, by all doing the same thing-

Singing Happy Birthday to her

 _"Happy Birthday to You!"_ they sung, catching her off-guard but bringing forth a smile

 _"Happy Birthday to You!_

 _Happy Birthday dear Rosemary!_

 _Happy Birthday to You!"_ Lilac brought forth a two-tier cake with seventeen lit candles on, and once they finished singing Rosemary took a deep breath and blew them all out, prompting them all to clap

As they had their own private party and the cake was being eaten, Theo came up to Rosemary and asked

"So what'd'you wish for? The usual?" he asked, but she shook her head. Although neither one believed that the wishes were real, they both had great fun wishing anyway

"I know the wishes aren't real but... I wished that our lives would just continue to get happier and happier" she answered, smiling, and Theo smiled too

"Sounds like something you'd wish for" he stated, in a jokey bored tone, prompting a giggle from her and a little shove

"I'm not _that_ predictable!" she denied, laughing

"Oh really? Says the girl who wished the same thing seven years in a row!" he joked, prodding her when he said 'says the girl'

"But in all seriousness, great wish" he smiled, before going off to eat his delish cake

In the time she had alone in the public party previously, she had come to a conclusion about the answer she would give her Father. To her, he seemed really sorry for what he did and she believed in giving second chances

So when the King came to her and asked her the question again, she answered

"I-I... I've t-thought it over a-and... And I-I will, P-Papa" she slowly but gently stated, trying desperately not to stutter but her fear ruining that

"Y-You will?" he asked, shocked. Slowly, unsure of his reaction, she nodded

"Oh thank you! I promise, I will do everything I can to make up for what I have done! I will never, _EVER_ do anything like that to you again!" he promised, almost hugging her but stopping just as he was about to

When he almost hugged her, she flinched as a reaction, and he took that to mean she would not let him hug her. So he straightened up and took his arms back. But she saw this, and understood what he was going to do. And so, in a moment of bravery, she threw her arms around him and hugged him, taking _him_ by surprise instead. Regardless, once his inital shock wore off, he hugged her back. After a while, this small hug became a group hug, and everyone joined in

Although this was not exactly what she dreamed about when she was younger, Rosemary knew this was a start, and was happy

For now, although she was still weary of her Father, she had a happy Family

For she loved her cousins, her Aunty and Uncle, and surprisingly her Father

Now, we come to the end of this story, and the conclusion to this mystery

Now, she finally had the happy family she dreamed of

And nothing could ever change that

 _"For now..."_ a voice chuckled, darkly

* * *

 **HURRAY! A PARTY! YAYYY! *CONFETTI EXPLODES EVERYWHERE, Making me jump* AHH! Stap that! .  
**

 **Anyhow, yeah, a PARTY! Yay!**

 **DON'T WORRY! This IS NOT the last chapter! There is ONE MORE after this, a Bonus Chapter/Epilogue I guess, which takes place a few weeks after. I can't believe its nearly over o.o  
Also random fact I was listening to 'One-To-One' and 'Crazy in Love with You' ONLY during writing this chapter for some reason. I don't even know why o-o  
**

 **Onto the *'s! There are a LOT for this chapter! O-O  
**

 ***- Season 3 dresses for the parties. I was gonna do Season 5's, but decided against it, so as Stella can still have her moment to add a little extra to the dresses. I was also then gonna do the ones from 'Magical Adventure', but decided not to cause I couldn't remember what half of them looked like (My own stupidity wins again xD)**

 ****- Yes, Rosemary does not know that her Father was spelled. I doubt she'd believe it honestly, and it'd probably upset her further that her childhood was ruined and her Father hated her because of a spell. But she'll probably find out in the future**

 ***'- To explain Rosemary's shyness disappearing, she feels comfortable enough around Theo, Lilly, James, Lilac and Trystan to act like herself and not stutter. With everyone else, she is scared and shy and so stutters. Hope that makes sense and explains why she's suddenly all jokey and stuff  
(Alsosorryifherstutteringisannoying,she'llhopefullysoontrustthewinxenoughtobeabletotalknormally,don'thatemeplease)  
**

 ***''- Someone PMed me a while back and was sad that there was a lack of Helia in the story, and I honestly wasn't planning this party back then. But when the idea of a party came, I decided, 'Y'know what? I'm gonna add the Specialists!' because I had said that if I could he might make an appearance in an epilogue or something. So why not go one better and do the chapter before? I hope you're happy! :D  
Apologies if I got them a little OOC, I'm bad with characters on a whole and I've never done them before :P (I literally had to stop my music to write the words while imagining them speaking them to help me, I was so bad at them o.o)  
**

 ***'*- Miss Mystery, you wanted to know if Rosemary would re-unite with Faragonda- Honestly, I couldn't turn down the reunion and had actually had plans for it myself, so there you go! I hope its as good as you thought it would be, Miss Mystery! ^-^  
And yeah, Faragonda is too wise and smart to not at least have a hunch :P**

 ***''*- Miss Mystery, you ALSO wanted to know if Rosemary would go to Alfea and Theo to Red Fountain. I had a little trouble here, because although I wanted her to, I knew she would _not_ fit in or be able to manage with another five people in a dorm. So, I found a little way around it and decided to have a dorm with two in- Hope you're happy, Miss Mystery! ^-^**

 **'*- No offense to Riven, I really like him and think he's a great character who just needs some understanding and he seems like someone you need to get to know before they act themselves. But, like I said, you probably need to get to know him first, and he seems like the kinda guy who'd scare someone, especially someone like Rosemary**

 **WOW THAT FELT SO GOOD AND WARM INSIDE TO END! Though there IS, as I have already stated, ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! AN EPILOGUE!  
 _But that won't stop me, don't worry_**

 **Yeah, that ending. Deal with it, MWAHAHA! I know you may wonder why Rosemary gave Griffin another chance, but I myself like to give second chances, and thought Rosemary seemed like a forgiving person. She doesn't trust him, but is willing to give him another chance :)  
**

 **So, I now end this chapter- I wrote it in a matter of about three days (the other two I was busy) I was so excited for it O-O. But anyhow, I have to end this here as I have to go and bake**

 **So I hope you all enjoyed! I sure did ^-^! So, R** ** **emember to review, to tell me what you think-** ** **be it an insult, criticism, suggestions, giving help, QUESTIONS, pointing out grammar mistakes, ideas, theories or just an opinion- Anything!****** ** ** **And I'll see you all next time, in the final chapter!  
******

 ** ** **BYEEEEE! ^-^!******


	15. Bonus Chapter And ANNOUNCEMENT!

_***WARNING! HUGE "A/N"S AHEAD! VERY BIG ONES! BOTH ENDS AS WELL! MY APOLOGIES! XD***_

 **(No this chapter did not take me a week and a bit to write. The chapter took about a day and the A/N about two. I've just been too busy with other things to post it :P)**

 **HI GUYSSSS! This is it- This is the FINAL CHAPTER of 'The Mystery Of Wimshire'  
**

 **Before I get into anything, I just have to say, _"THANK YOU!"_ to EVERYONE. You readers who read my story and made writing it worth-while, you followers who made me feel like people liked it enough to read to the end, you favoriters who made me feel like people loved reading it, and last but certainly not least, you reviewers, who made my day everytime I read your reviews. **

**To name them as much as I can, a big _"THANK YOU!"_ to Daisy54154, Deckon100, SecondStar25, bloomaishastellagirl9904, flora10, Lyshon Helion, jaymone0307, Dragonlover2002, PaladinJS, Rockmantick, Lovely, Wondergirl4Eva, Dragonlover, Miss Mystery, and all you readers out there! Thank you guys so much for everything! ^-^**

 **Anyhow, now that all that is over and done with, I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE! URGH, BUT I HAVE TO UNTIL THE END!  
Basically, I have an announcement to make that you will HOPEFULLY all LOVE! If not... Sorry... But if so! Stick around until the end! :D!**

 **Anyway, REVIEWS! I got 6 reviews, two from Wondergirl4Eva, one from ProudWeirdo1213 and three from Dragonlover!  
**

 **Wondergirl4Eva's 1st review: This was for the other chapter, so sorry- You posted them an hour after I'd done the recent chapter .-.  
OH WELL! You didn't? Oh, well I'm glad it was surprising! :D! GROUP HUGGGGGG! *EVERYONE HUGS AND SQUISHES*  
Rosemary: I... Can't... Breath... **

**Wondergirl4Eva's 2nd Review: Birthday parties are awesome, I couldn't help but do one :P. Oh yeah, Happy Belated Birthday btw! I know I already wished you it but... I'll wish it you again cause why not?  
Ehhh... Well, she's _THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT_ shy that she stammers around people who she doesn't know or is scared of. For example, I don't think she stammered _As Much_ with Faragonda, and sorta the same with Flora before. With Theo, she doesn't stammer _AT ALL_ because she knows him well enough. I'd say that she'd have to know them for a few days to be comfortable enough with them that she doesn't stammer (But she still does with her Father cause she's scared of him). Sorry if it's a bit stupid, but it's just what I think (Pff, I only think and she's MY OC). Y'know, she has to be comfortable with them? Hope that makes sense. Glad you laughed a bit though instead of hating on me :P**

 **ProudWeirdo1213's Review: I'm glad you loved it lots! :D**

 **Dragonlover's 1st Review: I'M SO SORRY! I POSTED THE CHAPTER A DAY AFTER YOUR REVIEW SO IT DIDN'T COME UP TILL TODAY! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEE! Sorry :(. But I'm glad you loved it! =]**

 **Dragonlover's 2nd review: Yay, glad I'm not the only one, and glad you loved the chapter! =]. _Shhhhh..._ Although I already have it planned, I will find a way to use her- _I PROMISE YOU I WILL!_ (Though she won't be a main-main character, but she'll still be important) Though I'm a little confused on the first name... I've never heard of a first name being Quinn before O.O (NO OFFENSE MEANT TO ANYONE WITH THE NAME! I AM SO SOWWEE! Ifthat'sactuallyyournameplsnohatemeisowwe). But her powers'll most likely have to be changed as they're Roxy's. Any ideas? I could barely settle on Rosemary's, so I need all the help I could get- If it's not too much trouble, that is. Sorry about all this Dragonlover, I don't mean to be a bother and I don't _really_ like changing things when they're suggestions by other people... Please forgive me...  
So yeah, what powers d'you think I should give her, cause Roxy has Animal powers and I don't wanna make two with the same powers, cause that'd be odd to write. She's your OC, so I want you to choose (That, and I'm rubbish at this kinda thing like I said beforehand)  
Also, can I change her younger brother's ages to 13 and her younger sister's ages to 10? Cause I can't do two year olds. I'm terrible with anyone under the age of about 9 .-. (I'm basically useless with the ages younger than that). Also, what's her planet called?  
And out of curiosity, are her and Fiona twins? Because they're the same age... Just pure curiosity is this question xD  
Sorry for all the questions, but I'm not the best and I usually need help in some form... Sorry to bother you with all this, and sorry for the huge thing .-.  
**

 **Dragonlover's 3rd Review: ...You'll see... (notinthisthough)**

 **Pff... I'm sorry, am I the _ONLY_ person who dislikes the fairy pets? XD! ...yeah ignore me...  
**

 **Anyhow, I'm too excited to talk anymore, so IT'S DISCLAIMER TIMEEEE!** **The Winx Club, and everything inside of that Cartoon Show, belongs to Iginio Straffi (Sorry if I spelt his name wrong). While everything else, unless I tell you all otherwise, belongs to Me!  
**

 **On with the Story!**

 **(Also, this chapter is really short and is literally a 'Bonus Chapter' as it doesn't really have much baring on anything, apart from the end. But its still a nice little family-oriented read :])**

* * *

The day after Rosemary's Birthday, the Winx had to say their goodbyes, and went to their own homes for the holidays. Rosemary stayed in her Aunty and Uncle's house for a few days, trying to become more comfortable with her Father, but after the few days she moved back into her old room in the Palace. It was weird at first, but eventually she got used to it and began to stutter less around her Father, though she was still very nervous

Now, it was the 25th of December, Christmas Day. Rosemary had come to sleep round on Christmas Eve, wanting to be there in the morning with everyone. She was sleeping very peacefully, enjoying her sleep for once-

"Rosemary! Wake up, Wake up, Wake up! It's Christmas Morning, Wake UP you Sleepyhead!" the voice of a very excited Lilly just so happened to interrupt her sleep. Tiredly, Rosemary opened one eye and saw that it was... Six in the Morning?

"Lilly, it's too early..." she whined, trying to go back to bed

"It's _Never_ too early for Christmas! Now wake up, James is getting Theo and they'll already be down there by now!" she rushed, shoving Rosemary a bit

"Okay, okay- I'm up!" she laughed, sitting up in bed, knowing she wouldn't win "Let's go then- Are Aunty Lilac and Uncle Trystan awake yet?" she asked, getting out of bed and taking Lilly's hand

"Yep! We woke them up ten minutes ago!" the young girl answered proudly, prompting a giggle from the older girl. Honestly, she felt quite silly that she was surprised at Lilly's antics- This seemed to happen every year

"Why so early this year? You usually wake us up at seven, not six" Rosemary noted as they walked downstairs. Lilly simply pointed when they got downstairs, and Rosemary looked up to see none other than King Griffin sat down on a chair, waiting

"O-Oh... Hello, Papa" she greeted, trying to stop herself from stammering but unable to stop it a little bit. At her voice, the King looked up, stood up and smiled at her

"Good Morning Rosemary- Merry Christmas!" he greeted back, smiling at her. Although he was still sorrowful and upset at ruining the first ten years of her life, and wished he hadn't missed her growing up, he loved seeing her and he knew that he could at least try and make it up to her

"Merry Christmas to y-you too Papa" she answered, smiling a little herself. She really had to try and get her stammering to stop, she mentally noted, even though she knew it was because of what he had done while she was growing up that made her extremely nervous around him. Usually by now with people she would be talking like her normal self, so it was probably because of that

"Uncle Griffin came knocking on the door about twenty minutes ago because he thought we'd be up early and didn't wanna miss out on anything- _That's_ why we're up early!" Lilly explained

"Yeah!" James agreed, sliding down the stair rail, his older brother actually _walking_ instead

"I wish I was still in bed..." Theo mumbled, tiredly making his way to the kitchen to make some coffee "Mornin' Uncle Griffin" he greeted as he passed

"Good Morning Theophlius" Griffin greeted back, teasingly calling him his full name

" ** _Theo_** , Uncle Griffin" the shout came from the kitchen, and caused everyone in the room to giggle or chuckle

"Can we open the presents now Daddy? _Pretty Please?_ " the twins begged in unison, as their Father and Mother came downstairs. He chuckled at the two, and answered

"Not yet, I think your brother needs to wake up first. Why don't you talk to your Uncle for a bit while we make some coffee for everyone?" the two nodded, and began to chat away with their Uncle as they were told

* * *

Later, after everyone had been fully awokened by the use of lots of coffee, everyone began opening presents. *****

Everyone seemed to be excited and happy with what they had gotten. After all the presents had been opened, everyone but Rosemary and Griffin went into the kitchen to get some breakfast and feed their growling tummies

"I wanted to give you this alone, Rosemary" the voice of her father spoke behind her, causing her to turn around and face him. In his hands was a box, one wrapped rather beautifully as well

Slowly, Rosemary silently took the box from his hands and into hers, and unwrapped it. She opened it up, and brought out whatever was inside. When she saw what it was, she gasped

In her hands was a picture frame. But it was not the picture frame that caused her gasp, amazement and happiness, but the picture itself. For the picture was Rosie, in bed, Griffin by her side, and a little baby Rosemary who had just opened her eyes and been named in her arms

"It's the only picture of us all together as a family... So I wanted you to have it" he explained. Rosemary looked up from the picture, and could not get any words out. Instead, she threw her arms around him in a tight hug, so he quickly hugged back

"Thank you Papa..." she whispered, smiling

Eventually, everyone else made their way there and joined in on the hug, and everyone afterwards began celebrating together, happily

 _"Oh how I would give anything to be with you all right now... To have been with you all these years..."_ the ghostly voice of Rosie whispered tearfully, tears building in her eyes as she watched from outside the window, her hand laid on it carefully

 _"But I couldn't show myself to you... People would think you crazy... I know you would dedicate your life to saving what has already been lost. But I will always watch over you... No matter what..."_ she sighed, sadly, looking down and up again

 _"Merry Christmas my brother, nephews, niece, sister-in-law, husband... And Merry Christmas, my Sweet Little Girl. I'm so proud of you..."_ she wished, her voice breaking at her last few words. As she spoke, she let only a single tear slip down her face

But none heard the dark chuckle from afar

 _"This Chapter may have ended, but the Story has only just begun..."_

* * *

 **GAHH I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE! I'M WRITING A SEQUEL!  
Oh that felt so GOOD to finally say! *Sighs in relief, before bursting out in excitement* I'M WRITING A SEQUEL EVERYONE! :D!**

 **Yep! You heard right, I'M MAKING A SEQUEL! *Confetti bursts from the ceiling* I haven't got the plot 100% worked out yet, but I know who the main villains gonna be and part of the plot (About 50-70 percent). Its gonna take place during Season 5, and I decided I loved Sirenix so much that, yes, most (if not all) of Season 5'll be cannon in it (Bar the Christmas one. That one I found was kinda silly and out of place, and Christmas is known by everyone in this so... Yeah)  
I've already come up with a name, and I've even made a COVER-ART! (That's what I rushed to get in on my laptop last week :P) It'll take a while to digitally colour the cover-art though, I've already begun but I'm only about an 8th done so far, and that was without balancing between writing and drawing. Oh well. I'll try and be quick with it  
The Sequel probably won't be very good, and the first few chapters will be Rosemary settling into Alfea (It takes place in Alfea- Of Course. Big surprise there) but eventually we'll get into really exciting stuff. I mean- Exciting for me, I dunno if it really will be exciting...  
**

 **The chapters _might_ take longer to write and post, and I need to sorta multitask with my writing so please bear with me on that...**

 **The Sequel, I have decided, will be called 'A Bond For All Eternity'. The name seems a little weird, and probably is, but it'll _HOPEFULLY_ make sense as you read the story. If not, oh well. But yeah! Stay tuned, and look out for it! The first chapter should be out in a few days but the chapter after that probably a few weeks (as I need to do some research for the chapters after the first, and I need to re-watch some seasons) but maybe it'll be out in less!  
**

 **The Sequel probably won't be as good as this story, but I couldn't just leave these characters forever! During my long hiatus in Spring, I somehow came up with the idea, and when I have an idea and have worked enough of it out, I just _have_ to write it. You guys have no idea how annoyingly difficult it was to keep the whole 'Sequel' thing a secret, or how annoyingly difficult it was not to write and post it already :P. Oh well**

 **BUT! I _MIGHT_ have a little Romance in it also- I'll drop hints towards the couple, obviously, so you guys can tell me if you support it or not- If so, I'll continue, if not I won't. I've never written Romance before but it was suggested to me in a PM by WonderGirl4Eva and she said I'd be good at writing Romance so... I thought why not give it a shot? (I apologize in advance if I'm terrible at Romance .-.)  
**

 ** _ALSO!_ If you guys have any ideas for Alfea Classes or things that happen in Alfea... Please let me know. I'm hopeless xD**

 **QUICK NOTE! ANY Reviews on this chapter shall be answered ON THE SEQUEL, as it is my Tradition to do so. Once I have started the sequel, any reviews posted on this story shall be answered on the chapter I'm on of the sequel when they are posted. Just wanted to clear that up**

 **Also, yeah, this chapter is tiny. I had nothing else I could add to this. And if Rosemary being happy due to a picture seems weird, don't forget it's the ONLY picture of Her with her Father and Mother as a Happy Family. If I were her, that would mean a lot to me to own (Also yes Baby Rosemary has a Nappy on. Because logic). That, and I can't think of a better present- OH WELL! XD  
**

 **Wow, I can't believe it- This is a TINY chapter, but there's still a *...**

 ***- Just want to point out that this goes on like at my house. The Parents (Lilac and Trystan) get the children and themselves loads of presents, while the children (And Griffin) get everyone else only a few presents for everyone. I believe in some places everyone only gets 1 present, or only gets 1 present from a select people, so I just wanted to clear that up :)**

 **Before I leave, I want to give you guys the quick 'Summary-thing' of 'A Bond For All Eternity'!:**

 _ **"Join Rosemary and her roommate in their first year at Alfea. While the Winx battle Tritannus, her and her roommate have their own battles to face with an unknown enemy, who will threaten not only Rosemary and Theo's lives, but their friendships also. NOT a 'New Winx Club' Story! Sequel to "The Mystery Of Wimshire" READ IT FIRST AS SPOILERS!"**  
_

 **There will probably be a bigger summary inside the actual story, but that's all I can fit in the summary thing :P. It might change a tiny bit anyhow  
**

 **So, now I have to do the strangely painful thing of finishing this chapter and... Well... Saying goodbye to this story. I'm gonna miss writing it, so I'm so glad I'm doing a sequel. So everyone, I bid you all goodbye- But not goodbye forever, it's just goodbye till next time!**

 **Remember to review, to tell me what you think!-** ** ** **be it an insult, criticism, optimism, positiveness or just anything really. And I will hope t see you all next time, in 'A Bond For All Eternity'!  
******

 ** ** **BYEEE! ^-^******


End file.
